Cartoon Total Drama
by Mr.legoman
Summary: 26 Cartoon charcters from Nick and CN compete for a chance at one million dollars. First fanfic so no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Cartoon Drama Island

A 20 something year old man walks onto a wooden dock. He pulls out a comb and begins to comb thought his short black hair. As he stares off at the ocean he sighs.  
He notices the camera and instantly brightens.  
Man: Hello and welcome to Cartoon Total Drama. I am the host Chris McLean. We have 26 contestants who will be competing for a chance at one million dollars. Those 26 campers will be split into two teams. The teams will then go through several difficult life threatening challenges for your amusement as well as my own. While they are here they will eat the worst most disgusting food imaginable cooked by our chief Hatchet.  
A wooden spoon hit Chris square in the back of the head. Chris looked to the shore to see a big muscular man walking back towards the mess hall.

Chris yelling after him: Jerk

A boat begins to approach the dock.

Chris: Well it looks like the first competitors have arrived.

A small pinkish dog jumps from the boat to the dock.  
Dog pointing at the boat: There were spiders, roaches, and worst down there.

Chris sarcastically :Courage ladies and gentlemen.  
Courage: Did you know those things were down there.  
Chris: There is alot more of those things on this island buddy.

While Chris and Courage argued another boat arrived and three teens disembarked.  
Chris: Welcome the Eds.  
The tallest Ed ran past Chris and begins to pet Courage.  
Chris annoyed: That was Ed.  
The next Ed steps forward and introduces himself as Edd.  
Edd: a pleasure to meet you. My name is Edd with two Ds. To keep this from being confusing just call me Double D or perhaps Sockhead.  
Double D walks and stands by Ed.  
The last Ed and the shortest walked and high fives Chris and introduced himself as Eddy

Eddy: Me and my boys are here to win this thing.  
Chris: Yea just like everyone else. Anyway here come our next three contestants.

A boat pulls up and three teens disembarks. One with green colored skin, one with a somewhat large head, and the last was a goth looking girl who seemed more focused on her video game than anything else.  
Then the green skinned teen began to yell: I am Zim fear me and tremble. I shall dominate this game of drama that is total, and then the moneys will be Zim's who by the way is 100% stinky Earth child that is not from space.

Chris to himself: Great one of those weirdos. (Louder) Welcome Zim, Dib, and Gaz.  
As Dib walks by Chris: Your going to regret putting him on.  
Chris: I already do.  
Gaz says nothing as she continues to play her video game.  
Zim stood to the side and began to glare at everyone evilly. While Dib introduced himself to the Eds. Another boat arrived and a boy with giant buck teeth and silly pink hat walked onto the dock. He carried with him a fish tank with three goldfish inside.  
Chris: Welcome Timmy Turner.  
Timmy: It's great to be here Chris.  
Chris: Go stand over that way with the others. So I can introduce the next contestant Jimmy Neutron.  
Timmy: What!  
Jimmy: Wait Turner. What are you doing here.  
Chris: I take it you know each other.  
Timmy and Jimmy: Yes!  
Chris : Well discuss that later because the next contestant is here.  
A boy with a star on his shirt and blue shorts walks up.  
Chris: Introducing Steven Universe.  
Steven: Wooo. I am so ready for fun  
Steven high fives Chris and runs to high five the other contestants.  
Another contestant arrives this time by whale. The whale spits a young boy out and swims away.  
A man on top of the whale yells: Flapjack win lots of money for me.  
Flapjack waving: I will captain. Bye Bubby bye captain.  
Everyone including Chris seems shocked by this.  
Chris confused: Uh welcome Flapjack everybody.  
Ed: You live in a whale?  
Flapjack: Sure do her name is Bubby. She is also my best friend.  
Chris: Moving on are next contestants are  
Eddy: I hate to interrupt but where are the chicks.  
Ed: There are chickens on this show to that's amazing Eddy.  
Eddy: Not chickens Ed girls, babes, females.  
Ed: Oh  
Chris: Well Eddy you're in luck because next are the Power Puff Girls.  
As if on cue three girls flew from their ship and landed on the dock.  
Chris: Blossom is in the red dress Bubbles in blue and Buttercup in green.  
PPg: Hey.  
Others: Hello.  
Chris: Next we have Mandark, Dexter, and Dexter's sister Dee Dee.  
Dexter: Greetings and salutations. I am Dexter boy genius. And I with my stupid sister Dee Dee shall dominate the game.  
Jimmy: You're a boy genius to.  
Dexter: Yes it is my secret Laboratory  
Jimmy: I have a lab as well but it is not secret.  
Mandark: It is not much of a lab. My lab is superior.  
Jimmy: You have a lab too.  
Mandark: Yup  
Chris: Hey, We still have some contestants argue later. Next we have.. Finn the human and Marceline the vampire queen.  
Marceline carried an umbrella providing her with shade. Finn smiled and waved at everyone.  
Ed &amp; Dib: Vampire queen?  
Marceline: Yup.  
Ed: Oh Oh could I be your manservant .  
Marceline: Sure could always use more of those.  
Eddy: Dream on if anyone is taking advantage of him it is me.  
Finn tired of being ignored: Hey guys so who wants to be friends with the greatest Adventurer ever!  
Flapjack: Your an adventurer too.  
Finn: Yup. So what is your name.  
Chris interrupted: Hey we still have a few more people to go so shut up and wait. Next up is Chowder.  
Chowder: When do we eat?  
Chris: There were 5 pizzas on that boat.  
Chowder: So.  
Chris: Well Chowder I have a surprise for you.  
Chowder: Is it edible  
Chris: No it's  
Female voice: Hi Num Nums  
Chowder: What! No! Why is she here!  
Chowder ran and attempted to hide behind the other contestants.  
Chris: Welcome Panini Chowder' s girlfriend.  
Chowder: She is not my girlfriend!  
Panini : He is just joking . We're both madly in love with each other.  
Chowder: No were not  
Chris: Don't start we have two more groups of people left. Oh here one now.  
A blue blob like creature and kid with a squarish head walked off a boat.  
Chris: Welcome Mac and Bloo  
Bloo: Hey are you guys the losers who think they can beat me.  
Bloo was met with angry glares.  
Mac: Please forgive Bloo. He is just.. uh really competitive.

After a while a final boat arrived and three people disembarked. A bluebird humanoid, a raccoon that could walk up right, and a gumball machine humanoid.  
Chris: Mordecai , Rigby, and Benson. The last team. Now that everyone is here report to the beach.  
At the beach

Chris: So everyone see that outhouse back near the cabins.  
Everyone: Yes  
Chris: Well that outhouse is the confessional. You can tell the world what your thinking, but first things first teams.  
When I call your name stand to my left: Ed Eddy Dib Marceline Panini Bubbles Buttercup Steven Flapjack Mandark Jimmy Mordecai Bloo  
Confess Cam  
Eddy:I guess I like this team. I wish Sockhead was on this team, but I guess it's fine. The thing I would change prettier girls.  
Flapjack: My team seems great.  
Ed: Edd is not on my team, but Eddy is here.  
Bloo: My team looks like they suck.  
Panini: Well Chowder's not on my team. Dang it.  
Confess Cam off  
Chris: You guys will be known as the Stinging Bees.  
Mordecai: That's lame  
Marceline: Agreed.  
Chris: Shut it, the rest of you are the Biting Ants. That means Double D Chowder Rigby Benson Gaz Zim Finn Mac Timmy Dee Dee Dexter Blossom and Courage  
Confess cam  
Double D:Well I'm the only Ed on the team. I guess I have to make friends.  
Confess Cam end  
Chris: You have the rest of the day off. So do whatever. The first challenge is tomorrow.

Author's Notes Read and review


	2. Chapter 2 Shocked to Know You

Cartoon Total Drama 2  
Shocked to know You  
Chris: Last time on Cartoon Total Drama. We got to meet our 26 lucky competitors and they found out there teams. Today will be there first challenge. What kind of torture will I put them through? Which team will win? Who will go home? Find out right now on Cartoon Total Drama.

The Stinging Bees girl's cabin  
The sound that made Marceline wake up was crying.  
Bubbles: But Blossom is on the other side Buttercup. What if we have to fight her.  
Buttercup coldly: Then we fight and beat her. She is the enemy now so we must defeat her if she gets in the way.  
Bubbles: But she is our sister.  
Panini tiredly: Can you please stop crying Bubbles.  
Marceline: Yea just shut it please.  
This only made Bubbles cry harder.  
Marceline: Bubbles look I'm sorry, but you have to face your sister unless you want to get voted off.  
Bubbles : I know but...  
Bubbles :We used to fight crime together. Marceline comforting tone: Well maybe you will not have to face her .  
Bubbles stopped crying : I guess

She was interrupted by Chris via the loud speaker.

Chris : Good morning campers . Report to the mess hall for breakfast and info about your first challenge.  
Marceline sighs: So it begins.  
Mess Hall 10 minutes later.  
Chris: Welcome campers today's challenge will begin in 10 min. So eat fast.  
Chowder: 10 minutes. How can I eat everything in 10 minutes?  
Rigby irritated: You don't fatso  
Panini angry: Hey don't talk to my man like that.  
Chowder: I'm not your boyfriend.  
Chris: 9 minutes left.  
Everyone rushes to grab food and sit down.  
With the Biting Ants  
Finn: So me and Double D think it would be a good idea to get to know one another.  
Rigby: Why not like I care about you guys anyway.  
Everyone glares at Rigby

Confess Cam  
Rigby: What just sayin what everyone else is thinking.  
Courage: That raccoon is just rude.  
Benson: I kinda have a feeling that Mordecai and Rigby's laziness will be there undoing. I think Mordecai's people skills will get him far as for Rigby... Well I guess I have to bail him out.  
Confess Cam off  
Benson: Rigby is just kidding. Always the kidder. That was a joke wasn't Rigby.  
Rigby: No  
Benson sighs sits back down and eats some more slop.  
Double D: I will start off I...

With the Stinging Bees  
Dib pointing at the other team: I think we should do what they're doing.  
Mordecai: Fight?  
Dib: No get to know one another.  
Mandark: No I don't trust any of you.  
Buttercup: I agree with that Raccoon and the dork right here. Who cares I'm just going to crush anyone anyway.  
Mandark: Dork  
Mordecai: Oh yeah. There is no way I'd lose to you.  
Buttercup angry: Oh yeah birdboy. I could take you out in one punch.  
Mandark: Dork.!  
Mordecai: Oh yeah. Well maybe I  
Flapjack: Stop fighting we are a team. Teams stick together and don't fight. I think we should at least get to know one another.  
Steven: I agree.

Confess Cam  
Buttercup: That dumb blue jay is just bugging me.  
Mordecai: That green shirt girl. Ugg I hate her.  
Mandark: Dork!  
Confess cam off  
Mordecai: As team leader I say we share some information.  
Buttercup: Who made you team leader  
Mordecai: I did.  
Marceline: Oh really and why should you be leader.  
As one side of the table burst into arguments the other began to talk about themselves. Steven and Flapjack tried and console Bubbles , but to no avail.

Chris: Time up . Everyone go outside for your first challenge.  
When the groups walk outside they saw an elevated podium in front of the podium were 8 chairs, 4 marked with colors of the Stinging Bees and the others 4 the Biting Ants, on the left or right of the stage were seats also marked with the color of the two teams.  
Chris: Each team selects 4 people to represent them.  
Finn: For what?  
Chris: The challenge, It will be like a quiz bowl somewhat.  
The two teams began to discuss who would represent them.  
Stinging Bees  
Mordecai: So I believe I should go.  
Buttercup: Why you?  
Mordecai: Because I'm the leader.  
Buttercup angrily : No one made you leader.  
Mordecai: I made myself leader.  
Flapjack: We shouldn't fight you both can be in it just stop fighting.  
Jimmy: That kid is right we shouldn't fight. Besides I should go.  
Mordecai &amp; Buttercup : Why?  
Jimmy: Well I am a genius  
Mandark: So am I.  
Dib: Me too, but I have more knowledge of the paranormal than anyone here.  
Mostly everyone on the team busted out laughing.  
Confess cam  
Dib :I guess I should have kept that to myself.  
Confess cam off

With the Biting Ant  
Benson: So we have Finn Double D Dexter and Blossom to represent us correct.  
Everyone but Zim nodded.  
Zim: Hey, what about me. Zim can win this.  
Benson: The team just agreed with this. Why did you not say something before then.  
Zim:Because I thought you would realize there was a problem with that roster.  
Mac: What is the problem?  
Zim: Zim isn't on it.  
Benson: Why didn't you say you wanted to be on the team .  
Zim: I figured you would know  
Double D: He can have my spot if he wants it.  
Zim: No. I want to be the 5th place member.  
Benson: There are only 4 spaces.  
Zim: Well I'll take the girls place.  
Blossom: Why my spot  
Zim: Because you're a wimpy girl.  
Blossom: I'm going to kill you  
Blossom began to charges at Zim, but is only held back by the rest of the team.  
Chris: Time Biting Ants who are your reps.  
Benson: Finn Dexter Double D and Blo  
Zim: Zim  
Chris: Chris okay and Stinging Bees.  
Benson wait it was Blossom not Zim.  
Chris: To late Stinging Bees  
Mordecai: Me Buttercup Jimmy and Flapjack

Chris: Okay you 8 take your seats in front of the podium. The rest get comfortable in your section.  
After everyone sat down.  
Chris: Welcome contestants to the first challenge. A thing I call the shocking answer. Here is how it works I will ask each team a few questions every time you get an answer one correctly you will get a point. First to five wins.  
Double D : What happens if we get one wrong.  
Chris: Oh you'll find out.  
Chris begins to smile evilly.  
Chris: The first question for the Stinging Bees. Which one of your team members considers himself a boy genius?  
Buttercup hitting the buzzer: Steven Universe.  
Chris: Nope  
He then hits a button. Suddenly everyone from the Stinging Bees that was not a representative receives a massive electrical shock.  
Dib: What the heck was that  
Chris: The penalty. If your representatives get a question wrong the non representatives get shocked. You can only have 4 shocks before you are disqualified and your team will have to vote somebody off.

Chris: Next question this time for the Biting Ants. Who on your team loves food?  
Before Double D could hit the buzzer Zim hits it.  
Zim: Zim loves food  
Chris hitting button: Wrongo.  
Biting Ants team receive an electrical shock.  
Confess Cam  
Blossom: We're doomed. So totally doomed.  
Confess Cam off  
Chris: This question is for the Biting Ants: Who among you have a brother competing?  
Finn: Gaz and Dee Dee  
Chris: Correct . One point for the Biting Ants. The next question is for The Stinging Bees.  
Who among hunts the paranormal?  
Flapjack reached for the Buzzer, but was stopped by Mordecai.  
Mordecai : I got this. Big head.  
Chris: Big head's name?  
Mordecai: Eddy?  
Chris: wrong again.  
Confess Cam  
Dib: My head is not that big people come on. It not big right?  
Eddy: How dare BigBird mistake me for that large headed wierdo.  
Confess Cam off  
Chris: That means the Biting Ants are in the lead with one point and one zap, while the Stinging Bees have zero points and two zaps. This question is for the Stinging Bees. Who among you have a secret Laboratory.  
Flapjack beat everyone to the buzzer.  
Flapjack: Mandark.  
Chris: Correct and for a bonus point who else has a lab.  
Flapjack: Jimmy  
Chris: Correct. Next question for the Biting Bees. Who is the manager of a park.  
Double D :Benson  
Chris: Correct and for bonus points who are his two employees .  
Zim: Mac and bloo  
Chris: Nope.  
Another shock.  
Confess Cam  
Blossom: Doomed. Simply doomed  
Confess Cam off  
Chris: For the Stinging Bees. Who lives in a foster home?  
Buttercup: Flapjack  
Chris :Nope.  
Another shock.  
Chris: One more shock and the Stinging Bees lose. For the Biting Ants. Who is an oxymoronic person.  
Double D: Courage  
Chris: Yes. Stinging bees. Who among you tries and scams people for quarters so he can buy jawbreakers?  
Flapjack reached out for the buzzer, but again Mordecai beat him to it.  
Mordecai: Dib.  
Chris: Nope  
A massive shock hits the Stinging Bees. Worse than anything that came before.  
Chris: And with that the Biting Ants win and the Stinging Bees must vote someone off. See you at the voting off campfire losers.


	3. Elimination Ceremony 1

Cartoon Total Drama 2.5

After all the Stinging Bees assembled at the campfire.

Chris: Welcome Stinging Bees to your first campfire vote off. I will now go over the rules. They are quite simple . One at a time you will vote in the voting booth, then the person who with the most votes leaves and can never come back ever. Ed why don't you start us off.

Ed: Okay Dokey

Ed walks to the voting booth.

Voting Booth

Ed: Eddy told me to vote for the birdman

Eddy: BigBird is going down.

Marceline: I kinda conflicted. I mean Mordecai and Buttercup are really annoying, but that Dib is sort of creepy and the there's cry baby Bubbles.

Mordecai : Bye Bye Buttercup

Buttercup: See you later Mordecry. (Laughs). Heh that was good. I have to remember that.

Dib: Mandark seems sinister,but Mordecai is rude.

Mandark : I can't have another genius on the show.

Panini Hmm I guess she should leave.

Flapjack: You kept me from answering. Sorry

Steven: I'm sorry about this

Bubbles: Bye scary witch.

Jimmy: The strongest person should leave now so I can have an easier time in the finals.

Bloo: Mordecai says we should have an alliance. I just need to vote her off.

End of Voting Booth

Chris: I going to give people marshmallows. If you don't receive a marshmallow you will leave Cartoon Total Drama and never return ever.

Stinging Bees: We get it already

Chris: These people are safe from elimination. Ed Eddy Dib Panini Steven Bloo and Flapjack. You all got no votes against you.

Chris threw them the marshmallows.

Chris: Now these are the people who had one or two votes against them. They are Jimmy Mandark Bubbles and Marceline.

Mordecai sits up right as did Buttercup.

Chris: There is only one marshmallow left. The person who does not receive the marshmallow will never ever return. They will board the boat of losers and never return. The last marshmallow goes to...

Buttercup . Mordecai you've gotta leave.

Mordecai and Bloo : What!

Buttercup: Ha, see you later loser.

Mordecai: How did I lose.

Chris: Obviously you got the most votes.

Mordecai: How could you guys vote for me.

Eddy: Well you're kind of annoying.

Mordecai walks towards the boat.

Mordecai win this for me Rigby.

Mordecai's boat leaves.

Chris: Well that wraps up another episode with Mordecai our first loser. Who will be the next loser? Will the Stinging Bees lose again? Find out next time on Cartoon Total Drama.

Votes

Buttercup : Mordecai Jimmy Bloo

Mordecai: Eddy Buttercup Flapjack Ed Steven

Bubbles: Marceline Panini

Mandark: Dib

Jimmy: Mandark

Marceline: Bubbles

Author's Notes: I originally had Mordecai go to the merge, but changed my mind.

P.s Read and review.


	4. Chapter 3 Dodge This

**Author's Notes: I forgot to mention this but there will be a few characters that are Out of Character in this story. It won't be flanderization. Well with that out of the way please read and review.**

**Cartoon Total Drama 3**

**Chris: Last time on Cartoon Total Drama the Stinging Bees suffered the first loss of the season and to vote somebody off. Mordecai was the unfortunate loser, and he had to say farewell . Now a new challenge threatens one team with elimination. Which team will win? Who will go home? Find out right now.**

**Two days have past since Mordecai was voted off and the Stinging Bees team is divided. **

**Mess Hall lunch time.**

**The Stinging Bees in the middle of an argument **

**Buttercup: Don't worry. We can just vote them off.**

**Eddy sarcastically : I'm sorry but shouldn't we try winning all the challenges.**

**Buttercup: I'm saying when we lose vote them off.**

**Eddy: Still Marceline is a strong competitor and Mandark seems smart we could use them.**

**Buttercup slams her fist down: I'm the leading this team and this alliance . So listen to me or we will vote you off.**

**Confess Cam **

**Eddy: Who does she think she is? Leader I never remember even joining her "alliance" .**

**Buttercup: My alliance members seem to be trying and betray me. I have to put them in their places.**

**Flapjack: I though a few days would bring us together, but it hasn't. **

**Confess Cam off**

**Other side of table**

**Steven: We should try and put the team back together. **

**Marceline: I actually agree if we try and do a challenge we would never work together. **

**Confess Cam**

**Dee Dee: I've watched a lot of these shows so I know how to play the game. I am going to use everyone from the shadows. I first need to test the waters by getting someone eliminated. I was thinking the gumball machine, the goth girl or maybe the green skin boy. **

**Confess Cam off **

**Biting Ants **

**As usual for the Biting Ants' breakfast Gaz intensely focused on her game. **

**Double D in a whisper: We need to get her off that game.**

**Courage: Why and besides she might try and kill us.**

**Double D: Because she is to attached to it if it breaks in the challenge she could lose it.**

**Confess Cam **

**Dee Dee: Ha, thanks Double D you just gave me my first target.**

**Confess Cam off**

**Chris: Attention campers report to the beach for your second challenge. **

**The contestants assemble on the beach and see a dodgeball court. **

**Rigby: Are we playing dodgeball ? **

**Chris: Yup .You guys are playing dodgeball.**

**Confess Cam **

**Double D: Noooooooo why dodgeball. Whyyyyyyy.**

**Rigby: Time to use the Rignado**

**Confess Cam off**

**Double D: Do we all have to play. **

**Chris: No. Five people per team on the court. Then they play dodgeball until one team is left you do this three times, the team with the most points wins. Pick your team wisely. **

**Stinging Bees **

**Eddy : So who is good at dodgeball **

**Buttercup, Steven, and Marceline raise their hands. **

**Eddy : Good me and Buttercup Steven and Marceline are on the team who else.**

**Jimmy: I guess you can sign me up too.**

**Biting Ants**

**Gaz walking towards the bleachers: Don't bother me. **

**Rigby: I need to be on the team.**

**Finn: Why is that? **

**Rigby: Because I've got mad dodgeball skills.**

**Finn: sign me up I can dodge pretty well. Double D: If it is okay with everyone I'd like to sit out. I have had bad experiences with dodgeball.**

**Benson: Sure go ahead**

**Rigby: Yea, just don't be mad if we vote you off.**

**Finn: Shut up dude Double D you can go ahead. **

**Benson: Good. Good so who else can play dodgeball. I can so I will join.**

**Zim: Zim can dodge balls well. **

**Blossom: I can dodge easily as well**

**Chris: Bees who is on your team?**

**Buttercup: me Eddy Jimmy Steven and Marceline. **

**Chris: And Biting Ants.**

**Rigby: Me Benson Blossom Zim and Finn **

**Dodgeball court.**

**The teams stand waiting for the match to begin.**

**Chris: And start**

**Marcelene and Rigby are the first to reach the balls.**

**Rigby throwing the ball: Rignado!**

**The only person it hits is Bubbles on the bench. She then begins to cry.**

**Buttercup picking up a ball : Ooo you're going to pay. **

**Buttercup throws the ball and it slams into Rigby. Steven throws a ball at Blossom , but Blossom dodges and throws a ball at Eddy and it hits him. Zim runs at Steven with his fist clenched. Steven simply throws a ball at him. Finn grabs two balls and throws one at Steven the other at Marceline. Steven gets hit but Marceline catches it and Finn is out**

**Chris: You're out. Marceline who do you want back in?**

**Marceline: Eddy.**

**Eddy joins the game. Blossom and Benson are the only person left on their side. Buttercup and Marceline throw their balls at Blossom and gets hit, but Buttercup she easily dodges it. The ball flies past Blossom and into the Biting Ants' stands and destroys Gaz's GameSlave. **

**Gaz angrily: Who threw that ball.**

**This distracts Blossom and a ball hits her.**

**Chris: One point for the Stinging Bees. Two more games losers vote someone off. Everyone must have been on the team at least once.**

**Double D: What you said we all didn't have to be participate.**

**Chris: I lied get used to it. **

**Stinging Bees**

**Bloo Flapjack Mandark Ed Bubbles **

**Biting Ants**

**Gaz Dexter Zim Double D Timmy**

**At the start of the match Dexter and Mandark rush forward and grab dodgeballs and throw them at one another getting themselves out.**

**Gaz furious: Who broke my GameSlave. **

**Bloo throws a ball at Double D. Double D screams and tries to block the ball, but before it hits him Gaz catches it. Gaz then hurls it at Ed. **

**Gaz then looks for something else to hurl at the competition. She sees Timmy. **

**Gaz: give me that ball twerp. **

**Timmy: No way. This is mine.**

**While Gaz and Timmy are distracted Bubbles throws a ball at them. Gaz yanks the ball out of Timmy's hand and catches Bubble's ball. She hurls both getting Bubbles and Flapjack . **

**Chris amazed: Gaz has won for her team . That means that the final round will be a tie breaker. Players choose your teams.**

**Stinging Bees **

**Marceline Dib Panini Eddy Buttercup **

**Biting Ants**

**Rigby Gaz. Dee Dee Courage Chowder **

**The match starts and Gaz throws a ball at Marceline.**

**Dib throws himself in front of Marceline and gets out.**

**Marceline grabs a ball: Thanks Dib **

**Gaz: Stupid Dib getting in the way. Marceline hurls a ball at Dee Dee getting her out. **

******Rigby hurling a ball: Rignado This time the Rignado works and gets Buttercup out. Gaz aims a ball at Bloo. The ball knocks down Bloo, but some how he catches it. Gaz angrily storms toward the stands. Bloo hurls a ball at Rigby getting him only left Chowder and Courage. **

**Bloo: Buttercup get back in here.**

**Chowder: It is just us left.**

**Courage as he dodges a ball: Yup**

**Everyone holds a ball on the Stinging Bees **

**Buttercup : Aim at the bear thing.**

**Panini: You mean Chowder. **

**Buttercup : Yea everyone aim at Chowder**

**Everyone but Panini throws and hits Chowder. **

**Chowder: Oww. Win this Courage **

**Panini: You hurt Chowder**

**Buttercup throws a ball at Courage and misses. Then a ball hits her in the face. **

**Buttercup : What the**

**Panini: Take that Chowder hurter.**

**Panini snarls at her teammates and hurls two balls at Bloo and Marceline.**

**Eddy throws at Panini getting her out.**

**Courage and Eddy were the only people left on their teams. Eddy hurls a ball at Courage, but Courage catches it.**

**Chris: The Biting Ants have won. Stinging Bees elimination campfire 1 hour.**

**Elimination ceremony 2**

**The Stinging Bees have assembled around the campfire. **

**Chris: I'm surprised to see you here again. **

**Buttercup glaring: We wouldn't have lost if not for someone**

**Panini:Oh I wonder who she is talking about. **

**Chris: If I can continue. You know how it works go vote.**

**Voting Booth **

**Panini: Well it looks like I'm gone.**

**Ed: Eddy says loudmouth goes.**

**Eddy: Boss me around will you. **

**Marceline: Looks like my alliance is over.**

**Bloo: Dang it my team sucks. We lost again I want a team transfer. **

**Buttercup: We have to start winning. **

**Jimmy: We need better teamwork. **

**Mandark: Bye Bye Panini **

**Bubbles: I'm sorry Panini **

**Dib: We need to win next time. I think if you leave we could win.**

**Steven: I wish we stopped losing **

**Flapjack: We need better teamwork.**

**Voting Booth end**

**Chris: I'm not going to have suspense, because we all know who is going home. Almost everyone voted for Panini besides five votes to Buttercup.**

**Buttercup: What ,who voted for me:**

**Chris: That's confidential. Panini the boat of losers awaits.**

**Panini: Well that was short. Bye guys.**

**Panini waves but only Ed and Bubbles wave back.**

**Confess Cam **

**Panini: Well I'm out. Win this for me Chowder.**

**Chowder: Panini is gone and we win again. (High fives self)**

**Confess Cam off**

**The Stinging Bees walk back to their cabins.**

**Dib whispering: Hey Ed Eddy can we talk for a moment. **

**Ed: Sure what is it.**

**Dib: I think we need an alliance **

**Eddy: Why do you say that?**

**Dib:Because we need people we can trust. I don't think Buttercup can be trusted.**

**Eddy: That's obvious, but how can we trust you.**

**Ed: I say we trust him Eddy.**

**Eddy: If we have an alliance who would lead.**

**Dib: No one we all have equal say. **

**Eddy: I guess, but we need more members. **

**Dib yawning: Yea. We can discuss this later.**

**Dib and Eddy shake hands and Ed sweeps them up in a bear hug.**

**Ed:New friend for Ed.**

**Chris:Panini is the second camper leaving. Who will follow her? Can the Biting Ants avoid another elimination. Will Dib's alliance hold? Find out next time on Cartoon Total Drama. **

**Votes**

**Panini: Steven Flapjack Bubbles Buttercup Mandark Jimmy Bloo**

******Buttercup: Ed Eddy Marceline Panini Dib**

**25) Panini **

**26)Mordecai**


	5. Chapter 4 Rockin all night

**Cartoon Total Drama 4**

**Rockin all night.**

**1:00 am two days after Panini was kicked off. All was quiet and calm in the wee hours of the mourning. Suddenly a siren breaks the quiet and wakes up the entire camp.**

**Chris: Goooood morning campers. Please report to the mess hall for information on your next challenge. **

**Not a person moves from their beds.**

**Chris: Oh wait. I forgot to mention you have 10 minutes or your team will have to will vote someone off.**

**Then everyone scrambles to get clothes on and get to the mess hall.**

**10 minutes later at the mess hall.**

**Chris: Since Timmy was the last person to arrive his team will receive a penalty for the first part of the challenge. **

**The Biting Ants glare at Timmy. **

**Dib: You said first part are there more than one part.**

**Chris:Yes the first part is an endurance test.**

**Steven: Endurance?**

**Rigby:Test?**

**Chris: What are you guys patriots? Yes, an endurance test all of you are running around the lake until someone person who quits will win a penalty for their team. Now get into position outside.**

**Everyone gets ready to run.**

**Chris: On your marks. Get set. Go!**

**Chris fires a starter's pistol and the runners start running. **

**1 hour later**

**The Biting Ants team start slowing down, while the Stinging Bees still go strong.**

**Chowder panting : I can't go on much (Pant) longer.(Pant) I gonna give up.**

**Timmy: Don't give up tubby**

**Rigby: Yea, tubby pretend that a big pizza is waiting for you.**

**Timmy and Rigby laugh at this and run on ahead. Double D and Dexter runs up.**

**Double D: Don't listen to them Chowder. I believe you can do this.**

**Dexter: Yea, those idiots don't know what their talking about.**

**Chowder: I know (Pant) but ..**

**Gaz runs by muttering to herself . A murderous look on her face. **

**Dexter: I feel sorry for her brother. **

**Double D: I second that.**

**Chowder still wheezing: Why don't we vote her off, when we lose.**

**Double D: I'm sorry but I can't vote her off.**

**Dexter and Chowder give Double D strange looks, but don't question him. They continue to run.**

**Stinging Bees **

**Eddy runs to to catch up with Bloo.**

**Eddy:Me, Dib and Ed just started an alliance you want in.**

**Bloo:Who is leading this alliance?**

**Eddy: Noone we all have equal say.**

**Bloo:Sure**

**Eddy and Bloo shake hands.**

**30 min pass and Chowder has given up.**

**Chris: It looks like Timmy has quiet. Everyone else come back.**

**The runners return to the mess hall. As the contestants walk into the mess hall they see a large curtain blocking half the mess hall.**

**Chris pulling curtin : I know you're hungry so. **

**The curtain falls revealing a whole buffet of different food. **

**Chris: Eat to your hearts content.**

**The contestants run to grab food and eat.**

**20 min later**

**Chowder: I'm stuffed **

**Rigby: You said it tubby**

**Chowder: Stop calling me tubby**

**Timmy: As soon as you stop being tubby.**

**Rigby and Chowder high five **

**Confess Cam **

**Chowder: What is their problem?**

**Timmy: People might be wondering why I'm being a jerk. Well I'm going to have an alliance with Rigby and I need to cement the friendship now.**

**Confess Cam off**

**Marceline: Was that the challenge?**

**Chris: No, what comes next is the challenge. First let me tell you I drugged your food**

**Everyone: WHAT!**

**Chris:Yes, and the penalty for Timmy coming last this mourning is the Biting Ants received heavier doses of the sleep drug than the Stinging Bees **

**the contestants get up and follow Chris. Some contestants are trying to suppress yawns.**

**Chris shows the contestants two tables, one table has 30 cups fill with some type of liquid and another table with 60 cups with the same liquid. **

**Chris pointing at the cups : There are two types of liquid in these cups. One is coffee that will wake you up, while the other is extremely drugged, so it will knock you out. One person from each team will come up and select cups for their team. Be careful however there are only coffee cups for all your teammates the rest are knockout drinks, and since the Stinging Bees won the first round they get the thiry cups, while Biting Ants get 60. So who will get cups for your team.**

**Timmy: I will **

**Biting Ants: What!**

**Timmy: This is my chance to get everyone liking me again. I'm feeling lucky.**

**Steveni: I will do it for my team**

**Chris: Good . While their doing that please follow me to the elimination campfire.**

**At the elimination campfire **

**The contestants look around and see 24 rocking chairs sitting around the campfire.**

**Chris: Welcome campers to your third challenge something I like to call Rock-a-thon.**

**Double D: A geological expedition.**

**Marceline: We're putting on a concert.**

**Chris:No, you're both wrong. This is how it will go down. First everyone takes a seat and starts rocking**

**Eddy:That's it. Lame**

**Chris:If I can finish. Everyone must remain in their seats and stay awake. The team that has all players asleep or disqualified loses. **

**Bloo:What if we have to use the bathroom? **

**Chris: One person from each team can get up from their chair at a time. No more than 3 times per person.**

**Everyone begins to sit in a rocking chair.**

**Chris: Your drinks will come in 5 hours so get relaxed and start rocking.**

**The first hour passes and only Jimmy and Steven have fallen asleep. **

**Rigby: Yes, those two losers are gone.**

**Rigby high fives Timmy before falling asleep himself. **

**Buttercup: Wow that was truly sad.**

**Double D slowly feels himself falling asleep. He looks around to try and find something to wake him up. He sees Gaz and starts a conversation. **

**Double D: So ,Gaz what was your game about. The one Buttercup broke.**

**Gaz gives Double D a sour look.**

**Gaz: I don't think a person like you would want to know about a game like this.**

**Double D gulps.**

**Double D: I insist please tell me what it is about please.**

**Gaz: Your nightmare then.**

**Gaz then starts telling Double D about the wonders of Zombie Piggy Slayer.**

**2 hours later**

**On the Stinging Bees side Mandark, Flapjack and Bubbles are out while on the Biting Ants Mac, Finn, Courage, Blossom and Timmy are out. **

**Bloo: Where the heck is Ed.**

**Marceline: He went to the Bathroom just wait.**

**Bloo: I can't. I have to go now.**

**Buttercup: You get up out of that seat I will kill you.**

**Bloo: But I have to go now**

**Eddy:Come on Bloo just hold it. **

**Bloo: I'm sorry guys,but I have to go.**

**Bloo leaps from his seat and rushes to the bathroom.**

**Buttercup: Hey come back here.**

**Buttercup chases after Bloo **

**Marceline: come back here you idiots **

**Eddy: Don't bother **

**Bloo reaches the bathroom he opens the door and runs inside. He then sees Ed fast asleep on the floor.**

**Buttercup runs in and sees this and begins to laugh.**

**2 more hours later. The players still in for the Stinging Bees are Eddy, Dib, and Marceline, while the Biting Ants have Double D, Gaz,Chowder, Zim, Benson, and Dee Dee**

**Chris arrives with the drinks.**

**Chris: Wow you guys still up.**

**Benson yawning: Yup**

**Chris: Well here are your drinks hope that your teammate chose wisely. **

**Chris begins to pass out the drinks. **

**When everyone got a cup, they took a drink.**

**Suddenly on the Biting Ants side Benson Chowder Dee Dee Double D and Zim collapse. **

**Chris: Well it looks like Timmy choose wrong.**

**Eddy and Marceline also collapse. This left only Gaz and Dib to win for their sides.**

**Gaz: There is no way in heck I will let you win.**

**Suddenly Gaz to falls asleep suddenly.**

**Chris: Wow all of their cups had that sleeping pill. Well for the first time Stinging Bees win. When Biting Ants wake up they will vote someone off. **

**The following day after the Rock a thon.**

**Elimination ceremony 3**

**Biting Ants assemble for their first elimination campfire. **

**Chris: Wow, I'm surprised to see you here.I would have thought you would have lasted.**

**Chowder: Well if someone picked coffee rather than the sleeping drug.**

**Timmy: It isn't my fault. You should have stayed up longer.**

**Chowder: Oh yeah.**

**Chris: Stop fighting let me explain the rules then you vote. First when it is your turn vote on the camper you want gone and after I count the votes the person with the most votes leave and can never come back, ever.**

**Voting Booth **

**Double D: I'm sorry**

**Gaz:Bye Bye pink hat**

**Chowder: make fun of me will you.**

**Rigby: Tubby leaves.**

**Dee Dee: Good bye loser.**

**Dexter: My sister and Timmy say Gaz goes, but I don't know.**

**Benson: Rigby says Gaz has to leave, but Timmy isn't a team player.**

**Courage: Scary girl leaves**

**Finn: Double D says Timmy should go not Gaz. So I'm trusting my friend.**

**Mac: I trust Double D will make the right decision. **

**Zim:(evilly laughs ) Good bye evil witch .**

**Blossom: I hope Double D knows what he is talking about.**

**Timmy: I'm not leaving just yet.**

**Voting Booth end**

**Chris: And the votes are tallied and here is who is safe. Double D Finn Blossom Benson Dexter Dee Dee Rigby Courage Mac and Zim. **

**Chris throws the contestants there marshmallows. **

**Chris:Now, Chowder you got three votes.**

**Chris throws a marshmallow at Chowder.**

**Timmy looks nervous, but Gaz doesn't even care.**

**Chris: There is only one marshmallow left. And it goes to ...**

**Gaz.**

**Timmy and Rigby : What!**

**Chris: Got to go Timmy**

**Timmy : but why me. **

**Chris: I don't know just get your things and go.**

**Confess Cam**

**Timmy: Dang it. How can I be out already. Gaz must have cheated. I will get you Gaz.**

**Gaz: Ha, serves the twerp right. And now I have Double D convincing everyone that I'm good or some nonsense. I can totally win this.**

**Confess Cam Off **

**The boat of losers pulls up and Timmy hops on.**

**Chris: And with that our third elimination is done. Why did Double D convince everyone to vote off Timmy and save Gaz. Will the Stinging Bees save themselves again from elimination? Who will go home next find out next time on Cartoon Total Drama? **

**A/N Sorry about not updating sooner a few chapters for this story got deleted so I had to start over.**


	6. Chapter 5 Got Talent?

Cartoon Total Drama 5

Got Talent?

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Total Drama. The Biting Ants suffered their first loss and Double D convinced half his team to vote off Timmy saving Gaz from elimination. Which team will lose today? Find out right now on Cartoon Total Drama.

One day after Timmy left.

Chris: Early morning. Ever since the campers had the Rock athon challenge, they have been having trouble sleeping. (Shows a air horn to the camera.) It would be a shame if someone woke them up. (Laughs Evilly)

An air horn blares through the speaker system startling the campers awake.

Chris: Campers. Report to the mess hall for your next challenge.

The campers slowly get ready and begin to walk towards the mess hall.

As the campers make their way towards Double D catches up to Eddy and Dib.

Double D: Hey guys can I join your alliance?

Dib: How did you know we have an alliance?

Double D: It is kind of obvious. You three all hang out together so I assumed you were in some type of alliance.

Eddy: Dang it. I thought we're being secretive.

Double D: I might be the only person who has really. Oh and before I forget Dib I saved your sister from elimination. I think she may want in too.

Dib: You did what! Why? Why didn't you let her get voted off?

Double D: I figured she would make a better ally than Timmy.

Dib: She's probably just using you.

Double D: Oh I know she is using me.

Eddy and Dib: What.

Double D: A person like me is always used on shows like this. I might as well pick the person who uses me.

Eddy: Smart.

Ed and Bloo slowly begin to walk up.

Double D: I guess I will take my leave then.

Double D rushes towards the mess hall.

The campers get their meal, today's breakfast a green gooey mess.

Courage: This is the weirdest food.

Rigby poking the goo: You said it dude.

Chowder: More please.

Courage and Rigby: You like this?!

Chowder: Yea, it's amazing.

Courage and Rigby push their plates towards Chowder.

Marceline pointing towards Chowder: How can he eat this.

Flapjack lying: It isn't that bad.

Chris: I hope you guys are enjoying your meals.

Everyone glares at Chris.

Chris: Well, finish and follow me. I'll tell you your challenge. outside.

Everyone finishes their meals and follows Chris outside. When they walk outside a makeshift stage had been built.

Chris: Today's challenge is a camp classic a talent show, each team will select 3 people to show off their talents. Me and Chef Hatchet will judge and give you a score. The highest score you can get is 20. The winning team will receive a special prize.

Biting Ants

Dexter: So does anyone have any talents?

Silence answered him.

Double D sighing: I guess I could play my flute.

Rigby: That's lame. Can't you play something better? The vampire has an electric guitar. You're going to get creamed.

Mac: Do you have a special talent?

Rigby: Yeah, It is called Death Kwon Do

Mac: That sounds lame.

Rigby sounding irritated: Listen here Blockhead. I can destroy anything I want with my Death Punchies. Besides, what do you bring to the table?

Mac: I can skateboard.

Rigby: That's even lamer.

Gaz:You know you just admitted that your talent is lame.

Rigby: Stop talking!

Benson: Why don't you both sign up. I mean unless someone else wants to volunteer.

Rigby: Hey Benson. Why don't you play your drums? It would be way better than someone who just plays the flute.

Benson: I don't know. Is that okay with you Double D?

Double D shrugging: Go ahead. I unfortunately agree with Rigby on this. It might be better if we have a more modern type of music.

Dexter: This sounds like it could work. Does anyone have any complaints about this group.

Everyone looks at Zim.

Zim: What!? Why do you look at Zim? Does Zim have something on his face?

Blossom: No, it's just that you always object to a group.

Zim: Zim approves of this team.

Confess Cam

Blossom: This is the first time Zim never complained about a group decision. Something not right about this.

Confess Cam off

Stinging Bees

Buttercup: So do any of you losers have any special talents?

Everyone glares at Buttercup.

Buttercup: What, it was a joke.

Steven: It wasn't a very funny joke.

Eddy: Can we get back on subject, please?

Marceline: Eddy is right we need to get back on subject. I could play my guitar I'm pretty awesome at it.

Bloo: I'm an amazing at paddleball, the greatest ever.

Mandark:Paddleball? Do you not have any other talents?

Bloo: Do you have a talent we could use?

Mandark: Point taken.

Flapjack: So we need one more person. Does anyone have some hidden talent.

Ed:I could play my violin.

Eddy: Ed you're terrible at the violin.

Steven: That's not very nice Eddy.

Eddy: It's the truth. Ed is absolutely terrible at the violin.

Ed:I've been practicing Eddy.

Flapjack: Don't listen to Eddy we believe in you.

Ed: Thanks guys.

Buttercup: Anyone besides Eddy have a complaint about this team.

Everyone shakes their heads.

Chris: Time. Biting Ants who shall be your representatives?

Benson: Me, Rigby, and Mac.

Chris: Who will represent you Stinging Bees and do you need any materials.

Buttercup: Bloo, Marceline, and Ed

Chris: Okay, will the representatives please step forward, so we can discuss what you will need for your performance.

1 hour later after all the contestants had received materials they needed for their performances.

Chris: Okay here is the order Rigby, Bloo, Benson, Ed, Mac, Marceline

Rigby: Yes, get ready to see my mad skills.

Rigby runs off and comes back wearing cut off jeans and sporting a Mohawk.

Bloo: Ha, you look ridiculous.

Rigby: Stop talking! I will show my skills throw anything at me.

Zim throws a rock at Rigby and it hits him.

Rigby:Oww. Throw it slower.

Flapjack picks up a rock and slowly tosses it at Rigby, so slowly a baby could hit it. Rigby hits it and it shatters into pieces.

Rigby: Okay a little bit faster please.

Eddy hurls a rock and Rigby smashes it. Others begin to throw things and Rigby shatters them all, unfortunately he misses more than he hits.

Chris: Okay I've seen enough if you actually. I give you a five.

Chef: Four. If you broke more rocks or you hurt yourself more I would give you a higher score.

Rigby: Dang it

Chris: Next up Bloo.

Bloo: Alright get ready to be awed by my talents.

The contestants all take a seat their seats as Bloo runs on stage carrying 20 paddle balls.

Bloo: For my talent I will be showing my skills at paddleball.

Mac begins to laugh so hard he falls out of his seat.

Bloo: Stop laughing. I've been practicing.

Bloo begins to start trying to paddleball correctly. He fails, epically. Every time he swings the paddle the ball slams him in the face. He does this 20 times before throwing the paddle ball down.

Bloo: Dang it. This is broken.

Bloo runs to the pile of paddle balls and grabs to two more paddle balls and tries with one in each hand. The result is worse than his first attempt. Everyone is now rolling on the ground with laughter.

Chris between laughter: Stop. Stop. That was hilarious. That is the best comedy routine centering on paddle balls I've ever seen. Nine.

Chef laughing hysterically: Eight. That was truly hilarious.

Bloo: Yes. Beat Rigby

Rigby: You only beat me because those no talent hacks don't know real talent.

Chris: Minus 1 point from Rigby's score.

Chef: Minus two more points from Rigby's score.

Rigby: What!

Chris: Do you want me to make it more?

Rigby covers his mouth as the rest of the Biting Ants glare at him.

Confess Cam

Bloo: I hate to be in Rigby's shoes right now.

Rigby: If we lose I am definitely going home, so I guess the only way to prevent that is to cheat.

Confess Cam off

As Benson sets up his drum set Rigby sneaks over to Dee Dee.

Rigby whispering: Dee Dee I have a favor to ask.

Dee Dee: Let me guess, you want me to sabotage the other team or sabotage some one on our team so you won't be voted off.

Rigby nods his head.

Dee Dee: If I help you, you must join my alliance and do exactly what I say. Deal?

Rigby: Deal.

Rigby and Dee Dee shake hands.

Dee Dee: I have someone on the other team to help with this. I will talk to him after Benson plays.

Rigby: Sure Sure.

Rigby and Dee Dee go and take their seats as Benson starts his performance.

Benson plays his drum solo moderately well and by the time he finishes even a few Stinging Bees are clapping and cheering.

Chris: I would give that a nine.

Chef: I actually agree with Chris on this one. Nine.

Chris: The score is Biting Ants 24 and the Stinging Bees 17. We will have a brief intermission and then come back to the final three.

The campers get up to stretch or just walk around. Dee Dee uses this time to talk with her informant.

Dee Dee: Hi Mandark.

Mandark stammering: Oh hi Dee Dee

Dee Dee: Mandark I need a favor from you.

Mandark: Anything for you Dee Dee.

Dee Dee: I need you to sabotage Mac's performance.

Mandark: Shouldn't I try to sabotage Ed's or Marceline' s performance?

Dee Dee: No. I need you just to ruin his performance.

Mandark: I will do as you ask.

Chris: Intermission over. All contestants report back to the stage.

As the contestants arrive Ed stands on stage with his violin in hand.

Double D: Eddy why are you letting Ed play.

Eddy: I tried to warn them but they never listened.

Double D and Eddy plug their ears as Ed begins to play. To put it simply it was terrible. The sound causes everyone cover their ears in a useless attempt to stop the sound.

Chris: Stop. Stop! That was terrible. One.

Chef: Zero. That was the worst I ever heard.

Confess Cam

Eddy: Dang it. If we lose Ed is going home. I need to think of a way to save him.

Confess Cam Off

Mandark: Hey Eddy I have a proposition for you.

Eddy: What do you want?

Mandark: Do you want to save your friend from elimination?

Eddy: Of course I do.

Mandark: You just need to help me sabotage Mac. If Mac does great and Marceline sucks Ed will be voted off.

Eddy: What would you want in return?

Mandark: Nothing at all.

Eddy: Me and Bloo are friends I can't just betray him.

Mandark: So you would rather have your best friend get voted.

Eddy: I don't know. I ...

Mandark: Hurry up and make a decision. Mac is almost ready.

Eddy looks to Bloo to Ed to Mac and then back to Ed and Bloo. He sits on a log and tries to think of what to do. He thinks and thinks and finally makes up his mind. Eddy stands and makes his decision.

Mac starts to perform stunts on stage with his skateboard. He does a jump lands on the edge of the stage. When suddenly his back wheels fall off, sending him tumbling off the stage.

Mac: Agggg my arm.

Chris: Lame 1.

Chef: I was impressed by your skills, but you failed.

Mac: My arm it hurts.

Chef: Stop your whining. I'll take this cry-baby to the medical tent.

Chef picks up Mac and drags him to the medical tent.

Chris: Marceline your next when Chef comes back.

Marceline: Sure

When Chef comes back Marceline begins to play. Marceline plays a sad sorrowful song that has everyone in tears. Everyone applauds when Marceline finishes.

Chef crying: Ten. That was perfect

Chris cring into a tissue: Ten. Stinging Bees win. Biting Ants elimination ceremony in one hour. As for the Stinging Bees you will get your prize tomorrow.

Elimination Ceremony

The Biting Ants have assembled at the campfire for their second elimination.

Mac comes in with a sling for his arm.

Chris: Wow you guys bombed this one. Anyway you all know the drill. Vote the person you want out. The person with the most votes goes home.

Voting Booth

Dee Dee: Well Mac is gone.

Rigby: Sorry Mac it is either you or me and it ain't going to be me.

Dexter: I'm sorry Mac.

Gaz: That stupid raccoon is lucky blockhead broke his arm.

Chowder: Mac is my friend and he won't be leaving yet.

Zim: That gumball machine bothers me he isn't the leader. Zim is leading this team.

Mac: It looks like I might be leaving.

Double D: I am not going to abandon my friend.

Benson: Nothing personally Mac.

Blossom: I think it would be better if we had an annoyance rather than a hindrance.

Finn: This is hard decision to make.

Courage: Mac was nice, maybe he won't be voted off.

Voting Booth Off

Chris: Well the votes have been tallied and these people are safe Double D, Gaz, Dexter, Dee Dee, Blossom, Chowder, Finn, Courage, Zim.

Chris throws contestants their marshmallows.

Chris: Benson you've received one vote.

Chris tosses Benson a marshmallow.

Chris: Mac Rigby there is only one marshmallow left and it goes to

Rigby. Mac you're going to leave.

Mac sighing: I knew I was leaving. Well bye guys.

Chowder: Bye Mac.

Confess Cam

Eddy sighing: I'm sorry Mac. I will make it up to you hopefully, you and Bloo.

Bloo: When I find out who voted Mac off I will ruin them.

Confess Cam off

Mac boards the boat of losers and the boat sails off.

Mac yelling: Bloo avenge me ! Find out who sabotaged my skateboard.

Chris: Well another episode is done and finished. Mac has left, Rigby is in debited to Dee Dee, and Eddy had to betray his new friend Bloo. What will become of this? Will Bloo discover Eddy's secret? Oh and next episode there will be a special guest star appearing on the show. Who is this character? Will this be a new contestant? Do you even care? Find out next time on Find out next time on Cartoon Total Drama.

Votes

Mac-6 Blossom, Gaz, Rigby, Dee Dee, Dexter, Blossom, Benson

Rigby- 5 Mac, Double D, Chowder, Courage, Finn

Benson-1 Zim 

23rd Mac

24th Timmy

25th Panini

26th Mordecai


	7. Chapter 6 Killer on the loose

One week has passed since the talent show. The week past without incident no Chris, no challenges and no worries just pure relaxation. The contestants mixed and mingled with one another. If it weren't for the dangerous wildlife, crappy food an ever-present cameras the contestants might have forgotten they were on a game show . Unfortunately for the contestants their good times we're about to end soon. The Stinging Bees have gathered in the mess hall for a special announcement. What that announcement was they had no idea. At dinner Bloo discovered a note telling the Stinging Bees to assemble in the mess hall after dinner. A small TV set sits in the center of mess hall,after messing with the TV and waiting for over an hour the Stinging Bees scatter to talk to their friends. Bloo sits at one of the tables with Eddy, Ed, and Marceline. Dib leans against a wall staring out a window into the night. Buttercup, Bubbles Flapjack and Steven chat amongst themselves on the opposite side of the mess hall . And Mandark and Jimmy very energetic debate in the near the back.

Bloo: I swear to you guys I will find who ever sabotaged Mac's performance and eliminate them.

Marceline: You've said this for the last week. We get it you will get revenge everyone who has wronged you and Mac.

Eddy: What makes you so sure that he was sabotaged maybe he just sucks?

Bloo gives Eddy a funny look.

Confess cam

Eddy: Its been a week and I still haven't told anyone about Mac. Mandark hasn't spoken about it either. This guilt is eating me up inside and I can't do anything about it.

Bloo: Eddy has been acting really weird lately. I wonder what is up with him.

Confess cam off

Bloo: As I've been saying Mac is the greatest person at skateboarding that I know. He couldn't have possibly messed up.

Suddenly the TV in this in the center of the room crackles to life, on the TV screen an image of Chris appears.

Chris: Welcome Stinging Bees to the next challenge. It is something I like to call the Escapist challenge.

Buttercup: What the heck Chris? You scared me half to death.

Chris: I would like to remind everyone that this is a recorded message and I cannot hear you. That said here is the challenge each team will have to find helicopters and escape the island. Since you guys won the last challenge you guys get a 30 minute head start. The helicopters are located in the forest somewhere.

Chris looks at something behind the camera and jumps slightly.

Chris: Oh, it's you. You scarred me a bit there.

Something moves in front of the camera preventing anyone from seeing what was going on.

Chris: Hey what are you doing with that!? Aaaaaaaaaaaaa.

The Stinging Bees tense at hearing the scream.

On the TV the figure turns towards the camera. The figure is wearing a robe and a mask concealing his features. The robe is somewhat dyed red.

Figure: I'm coming for you, all you. Mwahahahaha Mwahahahaha. You're all going to die.

The TV suddenly turns off. This Stinging Bees all go silent staring at each other.

Bloo: That was just a joke right ? Just Chris pulling a joke on us? Right?

Flapjack: I don't think this is a joke Bloo. There could be a killer on the loose.

Eddy: Yea, we should get off this island and quickly.

Dib:Guys.

Mandark: Oh please don't tell me you believe this. This is obviously a challenge of some sort.

Marceline: Get Mandark there's a killer on the loose and we have to escape.

Bubbles: We need to warn the Biting Ants.

Buttercup: Come on guys. Even Mandark here knows it that this is a challenge.

Dib: Guys!

Mandark: What is is that supposed to mean even Mandark knows it's a trap.

Buttercup: It means that

Dib: Guyyyyysss!

Stinging Bees: What

Dib: Look.

Dib points a shaking finger out the window towards the cabins.

A figure is slowly walking towards the Biting Ants' cabin.

Biting Ants boy's cabin

Try as Double D might he cannot go to sleep. Then Double D hear something hitting the door. He waits for my went to listen to see who will come again and then it does. Double D realizes something is going on and decides to wake Finn

Double D: Finn, Finn wake up.

Finn groggily: What?

Double D: Listen. Do you hear that?

Finn: Chowder's snoring?

Double D: No. Listen closely.

Then Finn hears it as well.

Finn: It sound as if someone is hitting the door with something

Double D: Yes. That's what I heard. I think we should wake the others.

Finn:Good idea.

Finn and Double D begin to try to wake everyone up.

They move to the first bed next to them and try to wake up Chowder and Courage. When Chowder wakes up he begins to scream.

Chowder:AAAAAhhhh! Killers! Killers in the cabin.

This of course wakes up everyone else up and puts on them on edge.

Benson:Killers? What is going on?

Zim: Who dares disturb the great Zim's sleep? Show yourself so I can give you doom.

Everyone starts to argue with one another. Double D and Finn attempt to warn them no one listens. Then everyone sees someone standing in the doorway. Their eyes fall on the figure and the figure's ax. The figure takes a step forward.

Rigby: Everybody run!

The cabin is suddenly is with chaos.

Double D: The back right window is open.

Then everyone makes a mad dash to the window. Zim is the first to reach the window and jumps out. Rigby goes next then Courage and Double D. Chowder tries to jump through the window but get stuck.

Chowder: Help me guys.

Double D encourage and Courage turns back and tries to help Chowder. Courage grabs Chowder's left arm and Double D the right.

Courage:Hey Zim and Rigby come back. We need your help.

Zim keep running but Rigby turns back and tries to help. Rigby joins Courage on Chowder's left and together they all pull and pull.

Rigby: Come on tubby think skinny. Chowder: Hey I'm not ..

Suddenly something pulls Chowder back into the cabin.

Rigby lunges towards the window trying to save Chowder. Courage and double D catch him and prevent him from entering the cabin.

Rigby: Chowder no.

Double D: No Rigby we need to warn the others.

Rigby: But I can try to save him .

Courage: Double D is right we need

to go and help the others.

Rigby: I guess your right.

Courage, Double D, and Rigby run towards the Biting Ants girls cabin.

As soon as the trio's reaches the cabin they begin bang on the door repeatedly. After 2 minutes Blossom answers the door.

Blossom: What is it?

Courage: Killer on the island! Killer on island!

Double D: We need to actuate the island immediately there is a killer on the loose.

Rigby: They have Chowder need to save him.

Blossom: Killers did what? What about Chowder? One at a time!

Gaz and Dee Dee come to the door seeing what woke them up.

Gaz: Will you shut up and close the door I'm trying to sleep.

Double D: We were just attacked by a killer who may or may not be chasing us.

Gaz: Yea right let's try to be at work on your pranks this was a terrible one.

Double D:This isn't a joke. There is a killer chasing us.

Gaz: Yea right.

Gaz slams the door in a moment later ax hits the wood.

Gaz opens the door and sees ax.

Gaz: I guess I believe you now.

Gaz runs out and Dee Dee and Blossom follow after.

Double D: Quickly everyone to the mess hall.

The remaining biting ants run toward the mess hall.

When they near the mess hall Dib and Eddy open the doors for them.

Jimmy: Did you guys see the killer?

Gaz sarcastically: No we just went out for a nightly jog. Of course we saw the killer you idiot.

Jimmy: Well excuse me for asking about your health.

Gaz: You're excused.

Eddy: There's a killer in the least I don't think this is the time to be sarcastic.

Gaz: As if this is just another stupid challenge. You hear me Chris I'm losin sleep so call off this challenge or I will make your life a living nightmare.

Then all the lights in the mess hall go out.

Mandark: Great just great what's next the killer comes through the window.

The group hears the sound of breaking glass.

Dib: What was that?

Killer: That was me coming to kill you.

Suddenly gunshots sound.

Bloo: Everybody run.

Chaos breaks loose as everyone runs around trying to escape.

Double D, Ed, and Eddy escape out a side door. As they run Double D notices three people following them.

Bloo: Hey guys wait up.

Double D, Ed, and Eddy slow down and allow Bloo, Steven, and Gaz to catch up.

Bloo: Thanks for leaving us behind.

Eddy: Sorry guys I panicked.

Steven: Its okay I forgive you.

Gaz: Speak for yourself. Double D you're lucky I still need you or otherwise I would put you off next elimination.

Eddy: Elimination!? There is a freaking psycho serial killer on the loss. And you're worried about you eliminations.

Gaz: What makes you think that this isn't a challenge for all we know Chris is getting back laughing at us right now.

Double D:That sounds highly unlikely.

Bloo: I time kinda think that Gaz has a point. This is all just one big challenge.

Eddy: Bloo think rationally. We need to get off this island immediately.

Bloo: How do you plan on getting off the island in the first place?

Eddy: Well... we could..uh huh.

Steven: The helicopters. We can use the helicopters.

Ed: Whatever we do let's do it before the killer shows up.

Gaz: You four get to the helicopters. Me and the blob will look for Chris and this supposed killer.

Bloo: Blob. I have my name you know.

Gaz: Do you think I care?

Gaz turns and begins walk towards the cabins after moment of hesitation Bloo follows after her.

Double D: Shouldn't we stick together Gaz?

Gaz: I can take care of myself just worry about yourself.

Double D, Eddy, Ed and Steven night as the two figures disappear into the night.

Ed: We let's get moving.

The group of four begins to run into the woods in the direction they hope lead towards the helicopters.

Meanwhile on another part of the island.

Rigby: Do you think we get far enough away from him.

Courage: I think so. Do you know which way Gaz and Double D went?

Rigby: No.

Courage and Rigby look around at their surroundings trying to get their bearings.

Courage: I have a question Rigby.

Rigby:Can this wait there is a killer on the loose?

Suddenly a figure moves from the shadows scaring them.

Courage and Rigby: Aaaaaaa

Zim: Silent fools the killer will hear you.

Rigby: Zim! What are you doing here .

Zim: I go where I wish because I Zim. And I could really use your help.

Rigby: How dare you ask for help after abandoning Chowder.

Courage: See that's what I wanted to ask you about you call Chowder by his real name instead tubby.

Rigby: So..

Courage: You don't actually hate Chowder do you?

Rigby: I never said I

Killer: I do so hate being ignored.

Courage, Rigby, and Zim spin around and see the killer. Rigby grabs rocks and twigs.

Rigby: Run Courage take Zim and get out of here.

Rigby begins to throw rocks and twigs at the killer as Courage helps Him escape.

Killer:Ow, I wish you hadn't done that.

Rigby: I just did sucker.

The killer pulls out a gun and shoots Rigby. Zim pushes Courage and limps into the forest. Courage struggles to stand, but falls back down when a foot pushes on him.

Killer: I am so going to enjoy this.

Courage: Wait I know you. You're ..Bloo: Do you see anything.

Gaz:If you lift me higher maybe.

Courage feels pain stinging is back 5 times and all. He blacks out.

Meanwhile on another part of the island

Bloo: I'm trying to but...

Gaz falls to the ground.

Gaz: Hey blob why did you drop me.

Gaz looks over to see Bloo unconscious.

Killer: I believe that he is preoccupied at the moment.

Gaz attempts to run pass,but as she runs past she trips. She looks to see what tripped her and is surprised to see a tail.

Gaz: A tail? Who has a tail?

Killer: A cat my dear girl. A cat.

The killer shoots Gaz.

Meanwhile in yet another part of the island.

The Eds and Steven walk into a clearing and see a single helicopter.

Suddenly an alarm sounds and unharmed Chris appears.

Chris: Congratulations wait you guys are the only ones to make.

Killer: Yes This lucky fools escaped me.

Steven and the Eds spin around.

Eddy:What you hired this guy.

Chris:Yup. We sort of had a bet going.

Killer: And I hope you remember our deal.

Chris:Yes, of course I remember.

Eddy: What deal?

Chris: I'll explain after the other campers wake up.

A few minutes later at the elimination campfire.

After all the campers have been woken up Chris begins to explain everything.

Chris pointing at the killer:So I made a deal with this guy that if he could "kill" half of you he would get to join a team.

Contestants: What?!

Killer: Yup.

Chris: Well go ahead and introduce yourself Katz.

Courage: I knew it was you!

Katz removes his mask and robe. Katz is a tall reddish cat humanoid creature.

Katz: I hope you remember the rest of our deal Chris.

Chris: Since the Stinging Bees had more people at the helicopter they win so Stinging Bees meet your new teammate Katz. And Katz you pick a Biting Ant to send home.

Katz: Hmmm the dog.

Before Courage can say anything Chef picks him up and throws him on the boat of losers.

The boat is nearly gone Courage yells

Courage: Don't trust Katz. Whatever you do don't trust Kaaaaattttttzzzz.

Chris: Another loser gone and a new contestant appears. What kind of chaos will this cause find out next time on Cartoon Total Drama.

Author's Notes: First off sorry for not updating in a long time and for giving you guys such a terrible chapter too. Also Katz wasn't supposed to be a new contestant. He was going to be thrown off with Zim, this challenge original loser, but since it took so long to write I added him.

I will try and work out a regular updating schedule. Until the next chapter read and review.


	8. Chapter 7 Sticks,Stones,and broken bones

**Cartoon Total Drama 7**

**One week after Katz joins the show.  
It is midday and the campers are just finishing off lunch.  
Ed: You know I think I might be getting used to this stuff.  
Eddy:Really still tastes like crap to me.  
Bloo: You said it buddy.  
Katz: You lot need to suck it up. Be more like your idiot friend or that purple cat just shut up and enjoy it.  
Eddy: You know out of all the contestants here I think I hate you most of all.  
Katz : The feeling is mutual.  
Steven: Why cannot we all just eat and get along.  
Katz: Well if this team had actual intelligence maybe I could get along with them.  
Marceline: Making a whole bunch of friends aren't you.  
Katz: I'm not here to make friends emo girl.  
Marceline: That's it.  
Marceline slams her fist on the table ,but before it could come to blows Chris walks in.  
Chris: I see you guys are enjoying each others company. Guess what time it is?  
Finn: Challenge time.  
Chris: Challenge Time! Everyone follow me and I will take you to the challenge.  
Confess Cam**

**Marceline: That cat is lucky Chris came when he did or I would have punched that smug smirk off his face.  
Katz: Stupid girl and that short kid how dare they insult me , but the girl has a point. I do need to have a few pawns if I want to stay in this game. Maybe that boy with the magic belly button.  
Confess Cam end  
All the contestants get up and follow Chris outside where a helicopter is waiting.  
Bloo: Cool. Do we get to fly helicopters?  
Chris: No, this is for me you guys are about to go on hike.  
Marceline:What?  
Chris: Yea, just follow my helicopter and I will show where the challenge begins.  
Chris hops into the cockpit and flies off.  
Dexter: Does he honestly expect us to follow him.  
Katz: Of course genius thats what he said.  
Dexter whispering: I don't like that guy.  
Rigby whispering: I never liked that guy to begin with.  
Finn: Come on guys maybe if we beat the the other team we get a special bonus!  
The contestants begin to chase after Chris's helicopter.  
Two hours later  
The contestant walk into a clearing to see Chris sipping on a glass of lemonade.  
Chris: Took you long enough. Do you know how long I waited?**

**Bloo: That hill is (pant)..(pant)..big.  
Chris: Yeah (laughing) it would be a shame if (laughing) one of you falls from this height.  
At this point Chris falls on the ground laughing.**

**Dee Dee: What's so funny?  
Chris: Don't worry you're about to find out.( continuously laughs)  
After a two more minutes of Chris laughing and the contestants looking at him like he was crazy. Chris gets off the ground and starts walking.  
Chris: Follow me.**

**The contestants follow Chris. After walking past a few trees the group comes upon a clearing and a cliff. A few contestants stare at the cliff nervously while a few braver contestants peer over the edge.**

**Buttercup: Wow thats a long drop.  
Flapjack : Yup.**

**Two rickety old planks extend over the edge of the cliff.**

**Chris: Welcome contestants this is a challenge I like to call Sticks, Stones, and broken bones.  
Double D nervously: Broken bones?  
Chris: Yup. Now here is how you play. One contestants from each team will stand on the plank and try to knock the other person off into the water using these.  
Chris holds up two long wooden poles. He then sets the poles back on the ground.  
Chris: The other members of the team can use rocks around here to throw at the enemy team member. The team who has the most people fall into the water loses. The only people who can get voted off are the people who get knocked off.  
Flapjack : Uhh Chris wouldn't it hurt if we fall from the this height.  
Chris: That's the point. Don't worry we tested this out on 10 of our interns and only 9 out of 10 of them broke bones.  
Dib: Only 9 out of 10! That means only one person didn't break any bones.  
Benson: What happened to the 10th guy anyways?  
Chris: Oh him he was attacked by sharks, don't worry he lived.**

**Everyone: Attacked by sharks!  
Chris: Yes but he didn't break any bones. You guys need to look at things with a glass half full perspective.**

**Confess Cam  
Double D: Is he insane? Seriously someone could die from this or be horribly injured .  
Rigby: Mordecai if you're watching this you're lucky. I knew we would do crazy stuff but this is insane.  
Katz: Figures my first challenge would be something this crazy. Maybe it won't be so bad someone on my team might be eaten by sharks.  
Confess Cam Off**

**Chris:Now the first match is Gaz and Buttercup**

**Gaz and Buttercup both grab their weapons and try to balance on the planks.  
Gaz: Wait a minute you're the person who broke my GameSlave.  
Buttercup: Ya so what. Ow watch it.  
Gaz begins to wail on Buttercup with her pole. Buttercup tries to block but it is useless against Gaz's onslaught. Buttercup attacks Gaz but Gaz dodges the attack and counters. Gaz's counter is so powerful that it knocks Buttercup off the beam. Buttercup falls only a short distance before she recovers and flies back up.  
Buttercup gives Gaz a death glare.  
Gaz: That was only one step towards my revenge. You will suffer horribly before I'm done with you.**

**Buttercup: Yea right. What could you possibly do to me.  
Dib: More than you know.**

**Buttercup: Oh yeah like what?**

**Chris: Hey normally I would love to see contestant fighting but we need to be moving on next up is Dib and Zim.**

**Zim: Yes, finally I Zim can destroy the Dib stink once and for all.**

**Dib: I won't let you win Zim. This battle is not just for this silly game show, but for the fate of the entire planet. This battle shall be retold for ..**

**Chris: Get on with it!**

**Eddy:Yea, Dib we don't have all day.**

**Dib whispering: You all will thank me win I save the human race.**

**Dib and Zim grab their weapons and start crawling on the balance beams.**

**Before Dib can get his balance Zim swings his weapon.**

**Zim: Take this foolish human.**

**Dib manages to dodge and keep his swings again and nearly loses his balance.**

**Dib blocks and swings his weapon hitting him in the face.**

**Zim uggg.**

**Zim nearly falls off but suddenly regains his balance.**

**Zim: HA fool do you think you can hurt me, Zim. I laught at **

**Dib interrupts Zim's rant with a savage poke to the forehead causing Zim to fall backwards.**

**Zim: Aaaaaaaaaa!**

**The group watches as Zim falls and hits the water. Zim suddenly screams in agony.**

**Zim: AAAAAAAAA! The pain it hurts it hurts so bad!**

**Chris:The lovely sound of someone in pain.**

**Blossom:You should seek help.**

**Chris: That's what most people tell me. Well the score is tied one one each the next fight is Dee Dee and Bubbles.**

**Dee Dee Isn't that unfair?**

**Chris:Life's not fair. Or are you saying you forfeit?**

**Dee Dee: No no I will fight her, I guess.**

**Bubbles and Dee Dee both grab their weapons and to start to balance on the balancing poles.**

**Before either competitors could swing Katz starts throwing Rocks at Dee Dee.**

**Chris: Finally someone starts throwing rocks!**

**Bubbles: Sorry about this.**

**Bubbles starts attacking Dee Dee and now Dee Dee has to block off Katz's rock throwing and Bubbles attack. After two rocks hit Dee Dee in the head she loses her balance and falls.**

**Dee Dee: AAAAAAhhhhhh**

**Before Dee Dee hits the ground Bubbles catches her. **

**Bubbles: Gotcha**

**Dee Dee: Thanks.**

**Bubbles bring Dee Dee and sets her down back on top of the cliff.**

**Chris: Hey how am I supposed to hear peoples' screams of terror if you catch them?**

**Bubbles: Sorry?**

**Chris: Just don't do it again. Next up Finn and Steven.**

**Finn: Yes, I'm up. Watch me win this you guys.**

**Steven: Wish me luck guys.**

**Ed:Good luck!**

**Katz flatly : Break a leg.**

**Steven and Finn grab their weapons and walk on to the balancing beams.**

**Finn: May the best hero win.**

**Steven: Right back at you.**

**As the match begins the Stinging Bees begins to throw rocks at Finn.**

**The rocks hit Finn and he nearly loses his balance. Steven swings at a unbalanced Finn. Finn recovers in time and locks Steven's attack.**

**Finn: It would be nice if my team helped me.**

**Benson: Oh yeah common guys.**

**Benson and the other Biting Ants grab rocks and throw them at Steven. Unfortunately Dexter has terrible aim and he ends up hitting Finn.**

**Finn:Ow! Be careful that hurts.**

**Dexter: Sorry.**

**Steven aiims his next attack at Finn's Leg. Finn blocks the attack and counters hitting Steven on his side. Steven regains his balance and swings , but Finn blocks the attack. They continue like this attacking, counter-attacking, and dodging the occasional rock for 8 more minutes.**

**Steven: You're good my friend Pearl would love to duel you.**

**Finn: Thanks you're pretty good too.**

**Chris: Will one of you fall off already. This is boring.**

**Steven grins and hits Finn's leg. Finn flinches and nearly loses his balance. At the last second Finn regains his balance and swings his weapon hitting Steven off the pole.**

**Steven: Aaaaaaaaaaaa**

**A group hears a loud splash and then a moan come below the cliff.**

**Chris: See did you hear that scream just great. Anyways Finn ties it up . Which means Dexter and Katz lets will decide who wins.**

**Dexter :Isn't that unfair I mean look at the height difference.**

**Chris: .Just like I told your sister you can refuse, but you will lose the match.**

**Katz: I won't stop you if you want to quit.**

**Dexter: No. I'll face you.**

**Katz:: Your funeral kid.**

**Katz and Dexter grab their weapons and begin to balance.**

**Katz: Well we don't have all day lets get your defeat over with.**

**Dexter starts his weapon wildly which Katz blocks every strike. Katz yawns as if bored out of his mind. Dexter increases the speed of his attacks, but still Katz blocks every hit. After a few more tries Dexter is exhausted.**

**Katz: Oh are you done. Well its my turn.**

**Katz grins evilly and starts wailing on Dexter. Dexter attempts to block, but fails horribly. Katz knocks Dexter's weapon out of his hand. Dexter holds up his hands.**

**Dexter: Fine fine I give up.**

**Chris: Nope you have to fall.**

**Katz: I will help with that .**

**Katz begins to beat Dexter until Dexter falls off.**

**Dexter: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Chris: Dang Katz that was brutal. **

**Katz : Thank you.**

**As Katz begins to walk off the platform he slips and falls.**

**Katz: ****Aaaaaaaaaaaah.**

**Chris: Two for the price of one amazing! **

**Chris falls over laughing.**

**Chris:: Anyways the Sting Bees win.**

**Blossom: Wait, what !? That's the end of it. That was only 5 rounds.**

**Bloo: You're just jelly because we win again**

**Blossom; I'm not jelly.(Whatever that means). I just want to know why only five rounds.**

**Chris:Because I'm the host and I wanted this challenge short. So anyways Biting Ants once all your team members get back up here I will tell you about the elimination ceremony.**

**Meanwhile at the bottom of the cliff.**

**Steven is trying to dry off when Katz walks up to him.**

**Katz: Hey Steven right, do you want to join an alliance with me.**

**Steven: I don't know you've been kinda of a jerk to well everyone.**

**Katz: I know, but maybe if you and Flapjack join my alliance you could teach me how to be nice.**

**Steven: Well you have a point then maybe there will be less fighting on the team. I'm in and I will try to convince Flapjack.**

**Katz: Thank you Steven thank you.**

**Steven:Don't worry about it friend.**

**Steven extends his hand and Katz shakes it.**

**Confess Cam**

**Steven: See I knew Katz wasn't truly a jerk. I'm sure me and Flapjack can change him for the better.**

**Katz laughing: That was almost to easy. I wish the rest of the team is this stupid.**

**Confess Cam off**

**Elimination ceremony**

**The Biting Ants are back at the top of the cliff.**

**Chris: This elimination is going to be a little different I'm going to have the three contestants that failed beat each other until one person falls off.**

**Zim, Dee Dee, and Dexter get on their balancing planks and unfortunately for Dexter he is in the middle. **

**Zim: Prepare to leave stupid human.**

**Dexter: Do you think I'm leaving. Ha! My sister is right behind me anshe would never betray me.**

**Dee Dee suddenly hits Dexter on the head.**

**Dexter: Ow, Dee Dee why did you do that.**

**Dee Dee: Sorry Dexter, but I'm in this to win this.**

**Zim bops Dexter on the head.**

**As soon as Dexter turns Dee Dee starts her attack. Dexter tries to block, but the attacks come from both sides. Zim knocks Dexter off the beam.**

**Dexter: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Confess Cam**

**Dee Dee: Sorry Dexter, but I'm winning this game.**

**Zim: Ha, Zim knew he would win this.**

**Dexter: I'm gone, wow. I can't believe I went home before Dee Dee. **

**Confess Cam off**

**Chris: You know I should really set that as my ringtone.**

**Dee Dee : Will he be okay?**

**Chris: More or less. Chef will fish him out and he'll be taken away.**

**Chris Well get some sleep Biting Ants. You never know when the next challenge will happen.**

**The Biting Ant begin to walk down the hill.**

**Chris: Well another episode down another camper eliminated. How long will the Stinging Bees winning streak last? Will Katz alliance succeed? What kind of crazy challenge will the the contestants go through find out right next time on Cartoon Total Drama Drama.**

******Author's Notes: Sorry about how long it took me to write this. I feel like I must explain a few things that gave me trouble in this chapter. First off Katz. I Seriously regret putting him on here. I cannot really write his dialogue or actions without relying on Katz cliches. I was originally going to have him leave this chapter, but decided against it. I also feel weird writing Katz, because I don't like him all that much. The second reason is due to time and my own laziness. School dumped a lot of essays and projects on me.( Never procrastinate). Aso between renting the Evil within and buy Alpha Sapphire I lost track of time. So again sorry for the late update. It will probably happen again, but not to often.**


	9. Chapter 8 The A-Mazing Challenge

Chris: Last time on Cartoon Total Drama Cartoon Drama. A few of the contestants battled one another on platforms on the side of a cliff. The challenge once again resulted in a loss for the Biting Ants. Dexter was the unlucky camper to leave in the elimination ceremony. meanwhile behind the scenes Katz began to recruit his alliance members with Steven and Flapjack. What will happen on todays episode? Will the Biting Ants lose yet ? Will Katz alliance actually work? Find out right now on Cartoon Total Drama.

Three days after Dexter left the contestants are eating breakfast in the mess hall.

Biting Ants  
Gaz sarcastically: Yet another loss for the great  
Blossom: We need a leader. Someone to take charge and would make good decisions.  
Benson: I agree with you Blossom which is why I nominate myself for the role.  
Zim: WHAT! Zim will lead this pathetic team.  
Dee Dee: You. I should be leader.  
Gaz: Ha that's funny  
Dee Dee: What's funny?  
Gaz: No one trust you any more.  
Dee Dee: What thats not true right guys?  
Dee Dee looks at her teammates sitting at the table with her to see if what Gaz said was true.  
Most of the team just give her a dark look while the rest don't look her in the eye.

Dee Dee: What did I ever do to you?  
Gaz: You eliminated your own brother don't get me wrong I would have done something far worse to my brother, but I atleast wouldn't get caught.  
Dee Dee: I would still make a better leader than Zim would.  
Zim and Benson: Whhhhaaatttt! How dare you compare me to him!  
Zim: I would make a much better leader than any of you foolish humans!  
Blossom: What we need is a leader who has already has leadership skills. Thats why I nominate..  
Benson: Thank you Blossom at least someone sees my brilliance.  
Blossom: Actually I was talking about me.  
Benson getting red: What!  
Chowder: Hey lets all just calm down.  
Everyone ignores Chowder as they begin to argue. Double D slumps lower into his seat and Chowder covers his ears.  
On the other side of the mess hall the Stinging Bees quietly eat their food.  
Bubbles: Wow that team is falling apart.  
Katz: Well that was us a few days ago.  
Steven: Yea now that we're all friends we don't have to argue and fight.  
Steven begins to smile and the rest of the Stinging Bees nervously smile.  
Confess Cam  
Marceline: Ever since the last challenge Katz has been nice to everyone. I don't know what he's planning, but I'm going to find out.  
Katz: These past few days have been so painful. I've had to be nice to these fools to appease Steven and Flapjack. I'm regretting this alliance.  
Confess Cam off  
Chris slams the mess hall doors open startling everyone.  
Chris: Good morning campers! Please follow me and I will show you you next challenge.  
A few minutes later. The group assemble on a hill overlooking a maze.  
Chris: This is your next challenge campers. I call it the A-mazing challenge.  
Buttercup : Wow how long did it take you to think of that five minutes.  
Chris scowls at this. After a minute Chris is smiling his game show smile.  
Chris: Well the rules are simple 3 people will be maze runners who will be blind folded and lead to the center of the maze. They will be guided by two of your teammates out of the maze. The times will be combined into a lump score and lowest time wins. I will decide the runners, but you guys can choice your own guiders.  
Stinging Bees  
Dib: I think we should have Bubbles and Marceline as our gliders.  
Eddy: Why them?  
Dib: Well I figured Bubbles would have better sight, because she is a super hero and Marceline is normally calm.  
Buttercup: What about me huh?  
Dib: Well... uh uh.. your kinda of hot tempered.  
Buttercup yelling: Hot tempered you think I'm hot tempered!  
Dib whimpering : Yes.  
Buttercup: Oh.  
Katz: Well I don't think we need the Powerpuff or the wanna be rock star should be are gliders.  
Steven: Katz  
Katz sighs.  
Katz: I'm sorry I mean the two lovely young ladies should refrain from being guiders.  
It looked like the entire sentence brought physical pain to Katz.  
Marceline: And why not?  
Katz: Because I cats can see better than you.  
Eddy: Well we need two guiders so who will be the other one.  
Katz: I guess me and Marceline.  
Marceline: Wait you were against me earlier.  
Katz: I changed my mind.  
Eddy: I agree with that. Who else agrees.  
The rest of the Stinging Bees raise thier hands.  
Biting Ants  
The Biting Ants are arguing over who should the guiders be except for Double D, Finn, and Chowder.  
Chowder: Why are they still arguing.  
Double D: Because they all want to be right.  
Finn: But Gaz is right we need a leader.  
Double D: Yes, we need one, but the person should have the majority vote.  
Finn: Yea, but who.  
An airhorn sounds.  
Chris: Time! Stinging Bees who are your guiders?  
Eddy: Katz and Marceline.  
Chris: Good and for the Biting Ants?  
Both Benson and Zim are the first to speak.  
Benson and Zim: Me!  
Chris: Good  
Gaz: Hey we didn't agree on them.  
Chris: To bad now the runners for the Singing Bees are Bloo, Ed, and Buttercup. And for the Biting Ants Chowder, Blossom, and Finn. Biting Ants go first. First up Chowder.  
Chowder is blindfolded and lead to the center of the maze. Chris gives Chowder a walkie talkie.  
Chris: listen to your guiders.  
After a moment an air horn sounds.  
Chowder is being lead by Benson and Zim through the maze. Due to Zim and Benson arguing Chowder runs into multiple dead ends. Finally Benson and Zim work together to lead Chowder out.  
Chris: Time. Chowder your time is 25 minutes and 10 seconds. Next up is Finn.

Finn is lead into a different part of the maze than Chowder. He is given the same walkie talkie and a few minutes later an air horn sounds. This time around Benson and Zim work together better and Finn gets out sooner.

Chris: Time. Finn your time is 15 minutes and 30 seconds. Finally Blossom your next.  
Blossom is lead into another section of the maze. A few minutes later the air horn sounds. Blossom simply flies up and lands out of the maze.  
Chris: Time. Blossom your time is to 30 seconds. That brings your total time to 41 minutes and 10 seconds  
Bloo: Hey that's not fair she used her powers.  
Chris: I never said you can't use your powers. Do you want me to make a rule against fling?  
Bloo: Yes.  
Chris: Fine from this point no one can go over the walls.  
Buttercup: Hey idiot I have super powers.

Bloo: Opps.  
Chris: Bloo you're up first.

Bloo: Alright.

Chris leads a blindfolded Bloo into the maze and then moments later an air horn sounds.

Marceline and Katz surprisingly work well together in the attempt to lead Bloo out of the maze. Unfortunately Bloo didn't remember his right from his lefts and gets lost, but he finally makes his way out.

Chris:Time Bloo your time is 20 minutes exactly.

Bloo: Wooo.

Chris: Next up is Buttercup.

Buttercup is guided into a different part of the maze and then after a few minutes the air horn sounds. Marceline and Katz again work together well and with Buttercup following their command she gets out quickly.

Chris:Time. Buttercup your time is 11 minutes and 30 seconds. Ed you're up.

Ed saluting : Roger!

Ed is lead to another part of the maze and again after a few minutes of waiting the air horn sounds. Ed simply ran into the nearest wall and discovers that the walls are thin and are easily broken. So he simply runs in a straight line until he is out.

Chris: Time. Ed your time is a minute and 5 five seconds. Stinging Bees win again.

Eddy: Wait to go lumpy.

Ed: Thanks Eddy.

Chris: Biting Ants you know the drill report to the campfire for elimination.

As the Biting Ants walk towards the campfire Dee Dee stops Rigby.

Dee Dee: Rigby I'm calling in the favor you owe me.

Rigby: Sure what is it.

Dee Dee: I need you to vote off Benson.

Rigby: What! No way.

Dee Dee: Yes way. We had a deal remember.

Rigby: Yea, but Benson hes my friend. Yeah he can be a jerk at times, but still.

Dee Dee: Just do it or you will be the one going home.

Dee Dee walks away leaving Rigby behind.

Elimination campfire

Chris: Wow you guys suck. I mean really do you guys love losing.

Gaz: Shut up.

Chris: Fine fine you all know the drill by now lets start with Gaz

Voting Booth

Gaz: Zim maybe annoying, but his stupid mind can be used to serve me. Benson cannot so hes gone.

Chowder: I'm getting tired of losing and all of this arguing maybe if you leave.

Finn: This arguing is getting annoying.

Zim: Stupid gumball machine telling Zim what to will show him.

Dee Dee: You're leaving Benson.

Blossom: Can't trust someone who turns on family.

Double D: We need a leader, but not you.

Benson: I will make a better leader than you.

Rigby Who should I vote for? Who? Mordecai what would you do?

Voting Booth end

Chris Voting is over and these people are safe Double D, Gaz, Finn, Chowder, Rigby, Blossom.

Chris throws them their marshmallows.

Chris Dee Dee you got one vote.

Chris: And now its down to you two. Only one marshmallow left and it goes to

Benson.

Dee Dee and Zim what!

Chris: Yup.

Benson: So do I get my marshmallow now.

Chris: Well you would if this wasn't a special elimination.

Biting Ants: Special elimination

Chris: Its special because its a double elimination.

Biting Ants: What!

Chris: Yup the person with the second most votes leaves meaning its bye bye Benson.

Chef shows up and grabs both Benson and Zim and throws the on the boat of losers.

Zim: If the stupid gumball machine is leaving that means Zim won. This is a victory for Ziiiiiimmm

Chris: A shocking double elimination and another loss for the Biting Ants. Will tensons continue to rise in the ranks of the Biting Ants. How long can Katz keep up his charade? What will Dee Dee do when she discovers Rigby didn't vote for Benson? Find out next time on Cartoon Drama Island.

Votes

Benson : 3 Zim, Dee Dee, Gaz,

Dee Dee 1: Blossom,

Zim 4: Benson, Rigby, Double D, Finn Chowder

Merry Knishmas or what ever you celebrate. Also have a happy Boxing Day

P.S I have no idea what boxing day is.


	10. Chapter 9 Built To ride

**Cartoon Total Drama 9 Built to Ride  
One day after Benson and Zim leave. It is early morning and the Biting Ants have assembled in the forest to discuss who should be leader.  
Chowder: ( Yawn) Why did we have to wake up so early?  
Dee Dee: Because we need a leader.  
Chowder: We never had one before.  
Gaz: We lost before.  
Blossom: Plus we need someone to take charge and stop all the arguments we have.  
Double D: I think the person should be nominated by someone other than themselves. Which is why I nominate Finn.  
Finn: Really, because I think you would be a better leader.  
Double D: Me! Why me?  
Finn: Because your considerate to others and your smart.  
Double D: I don't think I would be any good.  
Finn: I think you would be.  
Gaz: I think you would be too.  
Chowder: So do I.  
Blossom: Since no one nominated me you would be the next choice.  
Rigby: I vote for Finn.  
Dee Dee: So do I.  
Finn: So that's 3 votes for me and 4 for you Double D. Congratulations Double D you're new team leader.  
Chris' s voice comes over the intercom.  
Chris: Contestants please report to the front of the mess hall for information on your next challenge.  
Double D: Well guys I guess we should head on to the mess hall.  
Confess Cam**

**Rigby:I'm the only park worker. (sigh) I'm worried Dee Dee knows I didn't vote for Benson.**

**Dee Dee: Rigby has been acting jumpy. I think I need to talk to him.**

**Confess Cam off**

**10 minutes later after everyone arrived at the mess hall.**

**Chris: Welcome contestants I'm sure you're all being driven insane with curiosity about the next challenge.**

**Gaz: No**

**Chris: I bet you guys can't stand the building suspense of waiting.**

**Jimmy: No not really**

**Chris: I bet you're...  
Bloo: When do we eat.  
Chris looks annoyed.**

**Chris: After the challenge which might take all day. Anyways the **

**Bloo: But that's not fair. **

**Chris: I don't care . Now about todays challenge.**

**Bloo: But I'm so huuuuuunnnngggggrrry!**

**Chris: SHUT UP! Chef tape him.**

**Bloo: Tape me? What is that suppose to mean?**

**Suddenly Chef appears and grabs Bloo. Before Bloo could yell anything Chef wraps duck tape around Bloo's entire mouth. Bloo then attempts to pull the duct tape off, but it is useless.**

**Chef: Anyone else?**

**Everyone shakes their heads vigorously.**

**Chef: Good I'll be in my trailer.**

**Chef walks off.**

**Chris: Well Bloo that tape stays on for the rest of the challenge. Anyways about the challenge.**

**Chowder raises his hand.**

**Chris: If this about breakfast you can get taped like Bloo.**

**Chowder lowers his hand.**

**Chris: Good, now if there are no more interruptions I will be telling you about the challenge. Today's challenge is something I like to call Built to Ride and it is a rewards challenge and an elimination challenge.**

**Mandark: What's the prize?**

**Chris: Wouldn't you like to know.**

**Mandark: I would thats why I asked.**

**Chris: Well to bad you find out when you win. Now in a few minutes I will take you guys to the scrap heap where you guys will try build a bikes for everyone on your team and after the bikes are built you will race. The winning team gets the prize and the losers vote someone off.**

**Katz: You mean the Biting Ants will vote someone off.**

**The Stinging Bees burst into laughter.**

**Chowder: Will show you! Double D will lead us to victory!**

**Rigby: Yeah prepare to lose.**

**Chris: Well looks like you all are ready so follow me to the challenge.**

**Chris leads the contestant into the scrap yard.**

**Chris: Well you can use any materials you find will have to race i one hour. Get to work.**

**Biting Ants**

**Double D: Bring me any materials you think we can use and I will build the bikes.**

**Blossom: Are you sure Double D? Just because your leader doesn't mean you have to do everything yourself. **

**Double D: Don't worry about it. I did this all the time back home.**

**Blossom: Okay then everyone lets find all we can.**

**As Rigby runs around Dee Dee trips him.**

**Dee Dee: You didn't vote Benson did you Rigby.**

**Rigby: What if I did.**

**Dee Dee: Nothing just that you've made an enemy with me.**

**Rigby:Oh I'm so scared.**

**Dee Dee: You better be.**

**Dee Dee walks away.**

**Stinging Bees **

**Mandark and Jimmy work on the bike while the others find materials. Bloo is in a far off section of the scrap yard when Katz walks up behind him.**

**Bloo mumbles loudly and tries to run past Katz, but as Bloo runs past Katz trips him. Bloo begins to mumble loudly trying to scream past the tape.**

**Katz: Listen you blob I'm trying to help you. **

**Bloo stops mumbling.**

**Katz: I know you're looking for the person who caused your friend to voted off.**

**Bloo confused mumbling.**

**Katz: Yes I can help you find out who voted for him and I can help you get rid of them. The only thing you have to do is join my alliance.**

**Bloo mumbles confused and then finally nods his head.**

**Katz: Good 't mention this to anyone by the way.**

**Confess Cam **

**Katz: That was easier than I expected. Now I have one member in my alliance.**

**Bloo mumbles aggressively.**

**Confess Cam off**

**Chris: Time! Everyone pick up your bikes and follow me.**

**Chris leads the group to the top of a very large hill.**

**Chris: This is where the race will begin and it will end back at the mess hall. Once you make it safely down you will have to navigate the obstacle of the forests. After that it will be a straight shot to the finish. Get ready the race starts in 5 minutes.**

**Rigby: Double D are you sure these bikes are sturdy.**

**Double D: I am 98% sure that the bikes are safe.**

**A part falls off Finn's bike and Dee Dee's bike sounds like its about to break.**

**Double D: 50% sure.**

**Chris: On your marks. Get set. Go!**

**As soon as the race begins Marceline, Flapjack, and Buttercup's bikes fall apart, and on the Biting Ants Chowder's, Dee Dee's and Blossom's bikes break. The racers are speeding down the hill at rapid pace. Dib's wheels fall off causing Bloo, Mandark, and Gaz to crash.**

**Gaz: Nice going Dib.**

**Nearing the bottom of the hill Katz's brakes go out and he slams into a tree. The rest of the racers go into the forest for the second part of the Double D rides along the path a pitfall appears in front of him. Finn and Rigby manage to dodge the pitfall, but Eddy and Bubbles falls in. Rigby and Finn make it through the forest and right behind them are Ed, Steven, and Jimmy**

**Rigby: Come on Finn we're at the home stretch.**

**Finn: Yea let's.**

**Suddenly explosions are heard.**

**Chris: Ow yeah I forgot to mention the multiple mines in the area so be careful of that.**

**Rigby runs over a mine and is sent flying.**

**Rigby: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**As Finn gets close to the finish line his bike starts to fall apart.**

**Finn: No No nooo. **

**Finn begins to pedal faster.**

**Suddenly the remaining Stinging Bees pass Finn. but as they neared the mess hall a massive explosion sends them all skyward. As Finn finally makes it to the mess hall his bike falls apart.**

**Chris: We have a winner! And surprisingly its the Biting Ants. **

**Finn: Woo hoo!**

**The rest of the contestant slowly make their way to the mess hall some nursing various injuries.**

**Chris: The Biting Ants have won!**

**Chowder: Really!?**

**Chris:Yep.**

**Rigby: Whats are prize?**

**Chris: You're prize is food there is a buffet in the mess hall and you guys can eat until you're full. Don't worry I didn't put any type of sleeping drug in it.**

**Buttercup: What about us? What do we get to eat.**

**Chris: Your marshmallows if you get one. The elimination ceremony is in one hour do whatever you want until then.**

**Chris walks away and the Biting Ants run into the mess hall.**

**After 30 minutes Katz gathers the members of his alliance for a meeting in the woods.**

**Katz: We vote off Jimmy.**

**Steven: Why him?**

**Katz: Because I said so. I mean he is the prime reason we lost.**

**Steven: But Mandark also helped build the bikes and he's evil.**

**Flapjack: Yea, besides Jimmy is always nice to me.**

**Katz: What do you say Bloo?**

**Bloo still has tape covering his mouth just mumbles something.**

**Katz: See he agrees with me **

**Flapjack: But Katz…**

**Katz: Trust me would I lie to you.**

**Steven: I don't know.**

**Katz: Trust me.**

**Suddenly a Eddy's loud voice is heard.**

**Eddy; Hey Bloo. Bloooooo! Blooooo! Where the heck are you!?**

**Marceline: Maybe you should yell louder Eddy.**

**Eddy:HEEEEYYYY BLLOOOOOO! WHERE ARE YOU!**

**Marceline: I was being sarcastic.**

**Katz: You better go Bloo and remember tell no one**

**Bloo nods and runs off.**

**Bloo only has to run a few minutes before he runs into Eddy.**

**Eddy:There you are Bloo. Where were you?**

**Bloo only points at the tape.**

**Eddy: Oh I just wanted to tell you the alliance is voting for Katz.**

**Bloo mumbles something.**

**Marceline: Is that a yes?**

**Bloo mumbles something else.**

**Eddy: Sounds like a yes to me.**

**Eddy: Well I'll see you guys at the elimination campfire I'm going to see if I can sneak any food from the mess hall.**

**Marceline: I think I'll join you. You coming Bloo?**

**Bloo shakes his head.**

**Marceline and Eddy run in the direction of the mess hall leaving Bloo alone to make a decision.**

**Elimination Ceremony  
Chris:Wow, I'm surprised to see you guys here. What happened to the incredible Stinging Bees.**

**Bloo mumbles something, but due to the tape.**

**Buttercup:Can we get on with it please.**

**Chris: Fine, go vote on the person you want gone.**

**Voting Booth**

**Katz: Jimmy, Jimmy Jimmy I was going to recruit you, but unfortunately you cause me to crash. You will pay.**

**Jimmy: The way I see it is either me or Mandark. Heres hoping its Mandark.**

**Eddy: I have my whole squad voting for that cat if he stays it would be a miracle.**

**Ed:Cat goes bye bye.**

**Bloo mummbles for five minutes.**

**Mandark: Nothing personal Jimmy I just don't want to lose**

**Buttercup: I'm removing the weakest link from this team.**

**Bubbles:I hope Buttercup is right about this.**

**Marceline:Katz is leaving. I'm so happy I could scream!**

**Steven: Katz is going to hate me for this.**

**Flapjack: Sorry .**

**Dib: Our alliance is going strong so Katz should be leaving.**

**Voting Booth off**

**Chris:I'm sure some of you may remember the rules, but for those who don't here they are again. If I give you marshmallow that means you are safe and can continue to compete for a chance to win the prize money. If you don't receive a marshmallow then you leave FOREVER. You board the boat of losers and set sail for loserdom like all the losers, before you. First off these people had no votes against them . Marceline, Ed, Eddy, Dib, Steven, Flapjack, Bubbles, Bloo and Buttercup **

**Chris throws the people their marshmallows.**

**Chris:Now here are the votes . We first have a vote for Katz.**

**Katz: Just one.**

**Chris Nope here is a second.**

**Katz only looks slightly worried.**

**Chris: Next we have Two votes for Mandark and one for Jimmy.**

**Mandark: I'm not worried.**

**Jimmy: Neither am I.**

**Chris: Jimmy you should start worrying because here are two more votes for you.**

**Jimmy: What.**

**Chris:Next votes are for Jimmy, Mandark, and two for Katz. That ties Jimmy and Katz with 4 and Mandark at three. There is only one vote left and it will decide it all. It could be Katz or maybe it will be Jimmy, it could even be Mandark which will turn into a sudden death match.**

**So the final vote goes to **

**Jimmy. **

**Chris throws everyone else a marshmallow.**

**Jimmy boards the boat of losers.**

**Jimmy: Atleast I made it farther than Timmy.**

**As the Stinging Bees walk back to their cabins Double D runs out of the mess hall.**

**Double D: Hey there is still food left it is cold, but still edible.**

**Katz: And you're just giving it away.**

**Double D: Yes and don't worry we did nothing to it.**

**Ed:Hungry guys!**

**Ed runs into the mess hall.**

**Eddy: Save some for me lumpy.**

**Eddy runs off after Ed with the rest of the Stinging Bees close behind.**

**As Bloo runs in the mess hall and rips the tape off his mouth.**

**Bloo: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Chris: So ends another episode of Cartoon Total Drama. The Biting Ants won their first victory in a while. Eddy's and Katz;s alliance faced each other in the elimination ceremony and Eddy's lost. Can Double D lead the Biting Ants again? Will Katz be able to keep his alliance dominating? Find out next time on Cartoon Total Drama.**

**How the votes were cast**

**Jimmy: 5 Buttercup, Bubbles, Mandark, Katz, and Bloo**

**Katz 4 Ed, Eddy, Marceline, and Dib**

**Mandark 3 : Flapjack, Jimmy and Steven**

**Author's notes Unfortunately I have had an idea involving Katz so he will be staying for a while. Also thank you whoever explained Boxing Day to me. **

Have a merry New year.

How many of you have already broken your new year's resolution. I know I have.


	11. Chapter 10 Battle Royal

Chapter 10 Battle Royal or Beat each other up for my amusement.

Two days after Jimmy left. The campers are in the mess hall waiting for lunch. Most of the campers on the Biting Ants side are making idle conversation with one another while on the Stinging Bees all the guys except for Ed and Kantz are fighting to stay awake. As the campers continue to wait for lunch a loud rumbling sound breaks the silence. The group turns to Chowder.

Chowder: What I'm hungry.

Bloo: You don't say. I would have never guessed. you've only mentioned it twelve times.

Chowder: Yeah, but I didn't get any dinner yesterday or any breakfast today.

Bloo: Neither did anyone else, but no one else is complaining.

Rigby: You were just complaining about being hungry five minutes ago.

Bloo: Listen here Racoon! I was talkin to lard ball not you.

Finn: Why don't we all just calm down.

Bloo: Shut up you!

Eddy: Bloo calm down you need to relax. You have had a chip on your shoulder for awhile now. Whats wrong?

Bloo: You should know.

Bloo points at a sleeping Ed.

Confess Cam

Eddy: Bloo has been irritable lately and it's not just him most of the guys on our team have been snapping at one another. I know it has to do with something with Ed.(Sigh). For some reason Ed has been snoring extremely loudly. Its the weirdest thing he just started doing a few nights back and his snoring is so loud that it keeps all the guys up at night.

Eddy yawns loudly.

Eddy: It is bothering me at all.

Bloo: Ed and his stupid snoring! I have half a mind to vote him off in the next elimination ceremony, but of course I won't he's my friend,. well Eddy's friend. And Katz still hasn't gotten any new information about Mac,uuuuuuggg.

Bloo yawns loudly.

Katz grins evilly.

Katz: People are so easily to manipulate. If you want to annoy people you mess with peoples' sleep you mess with their sleep.

Katz hold up a vial to the camera.

Katz: Grandma's special snoring solution best used to annoying the heck out of people.

Katz laughs evilly.

Chowder: I'm so hungry. No dinner last night and no breakfast today. Why is Chris starving us.

Confess cam off

Bloo: I'm getting annoyed by you racoon.

Bloo gets up out of his seat.

Rigby: Oh yeah! I'm getting tired of you too.

Rigby jumps off his seat and runs at Bloo. Bloo yells and charges at Rigby. Before it came to blows Steven and Finn leap from their seats and try to put a stop to the fighting. Finn jumps in front of Bloo and Steben grabs Bloo's arm.

Rigby: Hey, Finn get out of my way.

Bloo: Yea, Steven let me fight this guy.

Steven: Bloo its not worth it.

Finn: Same to you Rigby just calm down.

Rigby side steps Finn and Bloo break away from Steven and they both run at each other, but this time the fight was stopped by Chef barging into the dining area, scaring everyone.

Chef: Sit down you idiots it's challenge time.

Finn and Steven run to their seats, but Rigby and Bloo are frozen in place.

Chef: Well did you not hear me. I said SIT DOWN NOW!

Chef reaches behind him and pulls out a carving knife. He raises it like he's about to attack. That scares them into running and sitting down.

Chef: Good.

Chef puts the knife back on his belt loop. He then turns and walks into the kitchen coming back a moment later with a two trays with bowls on top of them. Chef walks around and drops a bowl in front of everyone. The bowls contain a weird green liquid that has some mysterious object swirling in them.

Double D: What is this?

Chef: Cereal and you better enjoy it this meal, because it's the only thing you're eatin for the rest of the day.

Chowder: What!

Chef: Yup.

As the contestants continue to eat a few of them discovery ping pong balls mixed into their soup.

Double D:I have a one on mine.

Finn: I got a six.

Double D and Finn both show their ping pong balls. Gaz holds up a ping pong ball with a thirteen on it.

Gaz: Thirteen.

Chowder spit out a ping pong ball.

Chowder: Seven.

Bubbles: Four.

Ed holds up a ping pong ball.

Ed: I got a three!

Eddy looks at the ball.

Eddy: Ed you idiot that's a five.

Katz: Twelve.

Blossom: Ten.

Rigby: Eleven.

Buttercup: Three

Mandark: Nine

Dee Dee: Fourteen.

Bloo Eight.

Marceline: Two, I'm guessing the numbers have something to do with the next challenge.

Chef: Yup, all apart of my challenge.

Blossom: Your challenge? What happened to Chris?

Chef: He put me in charge of the game for a few weeks.

Everyone: What!

Confess Cam

Double D: Chef is in charge.(gulp) That is very unsettling.

Bubbles: I'm have a bad feeling about. A very bad feeling.

Confess Cam Off

Chef: Follow me outside.

The contestant follow still in shock over the news that Chef would be making the challenge.

Chef leads the contestant to a boxing ring elevated above a mud pit. The boxing ring has no safety ropes and the floor appears to be slick with something.

Chef: This is my first challenge I call it Beat each other up for my amusement

Rigby: That's the best name you can come up with seriously. Even Chris can do better than that.

Chef: Fine Battle Royal.

Rigby: Still lame.

Chef glares at Rigby and Rigby hides behind rules are simple. The people who received a ping pong ball in their soup will battle someone on the opposite team. Whoever wins will move on to the second round and so on until only one is left. The person who wins the tournament that person's team will win.

Now listen up this who will be fighting.

One and Twelve, Thirteen and Four, Eleven and Eight, Two and Ten, Six and Nine, Fourteen and Three, Seven and Five..

The contestants looked around trying to see who they would be fighting.

Chef: First match is between One and Twelve.

Double D looks over at Katz and gulps.

Katz: Easy win.

Katz and Double D get into the ring. As they get on they realize the floor is slick with something.

Double D: What is this?

Chef: Butter lots of Butter. Now fighter get ready.

Katz and Double D get into a ready stance .

Chef: Fight.

As soon as the match begins Katz lunges at Double D and Double D attempts to dodge, but slips and nearly falls off the platform. Katz grabs Double D and begins to punch him over and over. Double D squirms in Katz grip cat hold him in an iron grip. Katz begins to slash at Double D's face with his claws .

Katz: Do you yield?

In response Double D spits on Katz.

Katz: Why you!

Katz face loses its calm expression and turns angry. Katz slices Double D's face two more times and then throws him across the ring. Double D slides across the ring and comes to a stop at the very edge. Katz carefully walks towards Double D and picks him up dangling

him over the edge .

Katz: You lose boy.

Katz drops Double D and turns around to walk off. As Double D falls he grabs Katz's tail pulling Katz with him. Both fighters fall into the mud pit.

Chef Double D fell first so Katz advances. The next fight is fourteen and three.

Eddy: I think Double D needs medical attention.

Chef: Fine, You star boy and short stuff take him to the medical tent.

Steven:You mean me?

Chef: Thats what I said didn't I. Let's get this match started already.

Eddy and Steven pick up Double D and take him to the medical tent, Eddy mumbling something about short stuff under his breath.

Buttercup: Can I use my powers?

Chef: I don't see why not.

Buttercup grins evilly and flies into the ring, while Dee Dee nervously climbs into the ring.

Chef: Ready fight.

Buttercup immediately flies directly at Dee Dee and punches her out.

Chef: Buttercup wins that disappointing match hopefully the next match is up is Eight and Eleven.

Rigby: I don't even need my Death Kwan do to beat you.

Bloo:Yea right I'll show you then maybe I can beat your tubby friend in the second round after I beat you.

Rigby and Bloo jump into the ring.

Chef: Fight.

Rigby and Bloo lunge at each other and slam into each other in the middle of the ring. They get back on their feet and began to wildly flail at one another. continue to throw punches at one another until they both begin to pant.

Bloo: Had (pant) enough.

Rigby: No. (pant) Have you? (pant)

Rigby and Bloo sucker punch each other at the exact same time and they both collapse at the same time.

Chef: Double knock out. Amazing, but according to the official rules they are both disqualified.

Buttercup: Whose rules.

Chef: My rules got a problem?

Buttercup: No sir no problem at all.

Chef: Good. Next up is Seven and Five before they fight some one clear off those two.

Bubbles and Blossom pick the unconscious duo and lay them safely on the ground. Chowder and Ed climb into the ring.

Ed: Good luck.

Chowder: You too.

Chef: Fight!

Chowder and Ed slide and slam into each causing them to bounce off each other. Ed manages to stop himself from falling off as does Chowder and they both stand

up looking at their opponent for a sign of weakness. After a minute of doing this they lunge at each other with the same results as before.

Ed: This isn't working.

Chowder: Yea, we need to try something else.

Chowder runs at Ed, but slips half way to him and knocks Ed's feet out from under him. Both begin sliding around on their backs attempting to knock the other off. Chowder goes a little to far over and falls off the edge.

Chef: Ed wins it. Next up is Ten vs Two.

Marceline:Alright, lets get this over with.

Marceline and Blossom climb into the ring.

Chef: Fight!

Blossom flies at Marceline and starts hittin her repeatedly. Marceline uppercuts Blossom and roundhouse kicks her. Blossom recovers and rushes at Marceline slamming into her. Marceline slides across the ring nearly falling out. She recovers just in time for Blossom to slam into her. Marceline looks up and frowns.

Marceline: I quiet.

Blossom: What?

Marceline points up

Marceline: Sun is coming out.

Marceline hops ot of the ring and goes to stand under some shade.

Chef: I guess Blossom wins. Next up is Six and Nine.

Mandark and Finn climb into the ring.

Mandark: I dedicate this fight to my beloved Dee Dee.

Dee Dee: Okay?

Finn: May the best man win.

Mandark: I intend to.

Chef: Fight!

Mandark rushes at Finn and Finn tackles him to the ground. Mandark flails around trying to hit dodges the attack, but slips and falls on his side. Mandark gets up and begins to kick Finn over and over again.

Mandark: Do you give up.

Finn: No!

Finn kicks Mandark' legs out from under him.

Finn stands up and starts to drag Mandark to the edge. Mandark kicks Finn in the stomach causing Finn to drop Mandark. Mandark punches Finn. Finn counters knockin Mandark back a few steps. Mandark slips and fall off the edge.

Chef: Finn is the victory. And the last match for the first round is Thirteen vs Four.

Gaz and Bubbles climb into the ring.

Bubbles: I promise I will try to go easy on you.

Gaz: Good, at least one of us will hold back.

Chef: Fight!

Bubbles flies at Gaz, but Gaz catches her and slams her into the ground. Gaz then grabs Bubbles arm and begins to twist it.

Bubbles: Aaaaaa it hurts. Please stop.

Gaz: Give up then.

Bubbles: Never!

Gaz then begins to kick and punch Bubbles who has curled into a ball.

Gaz's expression turns from one of a calm expression to one of demonic as she continues to beat Bubbles.

Dib: Gaz please stop.

Ed: Stop hurting Bubbles.

Buttercup: Stop it or I 'll make you suffer.

Bubbles:Stop Stop please. I give up.

Gaz immediately loses her demonic expression and walks off. Everyone including Chef look at Gaz with fear.

Chef: Well… that's the end of round one. Time for round two. First match is between Finn vs Ed and Katz.

Chowder: Why does Finn have to fight two people.

Finn: Its okay I can take on these guys.

Finn hops into the ring and so do Katz and Ed.

Finn: This is for Double D cat.

Katz: That's down right speciesist. What if I called you human?

Chef:That's enough talking. Fight !

Katz makes the first move and attacks Finn. Finn doges and counters with a knee to Katz's stomach. Finn then punches Katz square in the face sending Katz backwards.

Katz: Any time you want to help dear boy.

Ed nods and attacks Finn by slamming into him. Finn is sent sprawling backwards and recovers at the last minute. Finn charges at Katz and slams a punch into his gut. As Finn and Katz throw punches at each other Ed sneaks behind Finn and grabs him.

Katz: Good hold him steady.

Katz draws his claws and begins to slash at Finn's face. Finn begins to star kicking at Katz in attempt to get Katz away. Katz dodges the attacks and slaps Finn across the face repeatedly. Finn lands a powerful kick on Katz hitting him in his chest. The kick sends Katz across the ring. Finn then tries again to break out of Ed's hold, but picks up Finn and tosses him across the ring at Katz, knocking both Katz and Finn out.

Chef: Ed moves on to the finals. The next match is Gaz and Buttercup vs Buttercup.

Buttercup, Gaz, and Buttercup. get in the ring .

Buttercup:This is for my sister.

Gaz: This is for my gameslave.

Chef: Fight!

With a yell Buttercup flies at Gaz. Gaz dodges the blows easily and hits Buttercup in the stomach finally manages to hit Gaz, but Gaz barely reacts and continues to wail on Buttercup. Buttercup dodges the next barge of attacks from Gaz and then uppercuts her sending the other girl fling. In the blink of an eye Buttercup grabs Gaz by her ankle and tosses her out of the ring. Gaz crashes into a tree and then lays there in a heap.

Chef: Someone take her to the medical tent.

Flapjack and Chowder take Gaz to the medical tent as the battle continues.

Buttercup and Blossom move at a blur throwing punches and kicks at one another. They go like that for about five minutes without anyone of them getting tired, but as the fight continues the two get slower and slower.

Blossom: Give up yet?

Buttercup: Nope, you?

Blossom and Buttercup charge at each other and slam a fist into their opponent's face. Buttercup collapses to the ground unconscious.

Chef: Buttercup is out Blossom moves on to face Ed in the final round. Ed get up there lets get this over with.

Blossom flies her sister out of the ring and Ed climbs into the ring.

Chef: Ready, fight!

Blossom stands ready for an attack from Ed, but it doesn't attack.

Katz: What are you waiting for hit her.

Ed: I can't. My mom says I can't hit girls.

Blossom: Well that was easy.

Blossom picks up Ed and gently sets him down on the ground.

Chef: Wow, that was an extremely disappointing none of you died. Anyways Stinging Bees meet me at the campfire in 2 hours.

Bloo and Rigby finally wake up 30 minutes after the hour later Katz assembles his secret alliance for a special meeting.

Mandark: So we're voting off Ed, because he cost us the match right?

Katz: No, he's apart of a plan I have.

Bloo: Why not? His snoring keeps everyone up.

Katz: All apart of my plan.

Steven: Katz I don't mean to interrupt, but what you did Double D and Finn that was terrible.

Katz: So?

Steven: So?! You hurt Double D I think I saw him bleeding! You promised me that you'd be nicer if I joined you.

Katz: You're right Steven I will try and be nicer from now on.

Everyone can tell Katz is lying, but Steven nods anyways.

Mandark: So who's is it going to be then.

Katz": Its going to be one of the powerpuff girls.

Elimination Ceremony

The Stinging Bees assemble for the elimination ceremony.

Chef: Go and vote so we can get this episode over with already.

Voting Booth

Katz: Goodbye Powerpuff brat.

Buttercup: That idiot cost us the game.

Bubbles: Buttercup says I need to vote off Ed, but Katz is the most dangerous.

Bloo: Katz: better know what he's doing.

Ed: Katz.

Eddy: That cat can't avoid elimination for ever

Dib: Somethings not right. Katz should have left last round. He must have more people in his alliance than we thought.

Marceline: Bye bye kitty cat.

Steven: I don't trust Katz, but I'm going to pretend to still be in his alliance to put a stop to his plans.

Flapjack:Steven says we need to pretend to be with Katz for now.

Mandark: Katz's plan better work.

Voting Booth closed

Chef: Well the votes are in and

Bloo: Where are the marshmallows?

Chef: I ate them. They were very delicious. Anyway as I was saying the votes have been tallied and unlike Chris I'm not going to waste time building suspense. Buttercup you're outta here.

Buttercup: What? Why me!

Chef: You had the most votes, so you leave those are the rules.

Buttercup: I'm not leaving!

Chef: Finally one of you resists.

Chef blows a whistle and three interns show up grabbing begins punching the interns as they show pulls out a tranquilizer dart gun and shots Buttercup. Buttercup falls unconscious and one of the interns carries her and throws her on the boat of losers.

Chef: Well another loser down and a few more to go. Who will be the next to be eliminated? You will just have to wait to find out. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find some more of those marshmallows.

Chef runs off screen.

Author's Note

Well this was originally going to be the gross out eating challenge where Bubbles goes home, but I decided to change it last minute. If you're wondering why it took me so long to write this blame my mom for getting me Persona 4 golden.

P.s In my first ideas of this Fanfic at this point there were suppose to be three different relationships.

Votes

Ed: 2 Buttercup Bubbles

Buttercup: 5 Katz, Bloo, Mandark, Steven, Flapjack

Katz 4 Ed, Eddy, Dib, Marcline


	12. Chapter 11 Who's the Bigger Chicken

**Chapter 11 Who's the Bigger chicken.**

**Author's notes: I'm going to be shoehorning in some romance in this chapter. So yeah thats happening.**

**Chef:Last time on Cartoon Total Drama the contest discovered that I would be hosting the show until Chris returns. That means that I will be deciding the challenges for the next few weeks. (Laughs evilly). Anyways the first challenge for me was called Beat each other up for my amusement a tournament style of fights. The fighting was good until the anti climactic final fight when that stupid Ed gave up the fight letting the Biting Ants win. In the end Buttercup was voted off. Well this is the newest episode, so find out what crazy things will happen now. **

**It has been 3 days since Buttercup's elimination. The campers just finished lunch and are waiting for the challenge to start. In an unused cabin Ed, Eddy, Marceline, Dib, and Bloo are meeting.**

**Eddy: I think we all know why we are meeting today.**

**Ed: Because sheldon is missing right?**

**Eddy: What?! No, no its not about Sheldon Ed.**

**Bloo:Who is Sheldon?**

**Eddy:Doesn't matter. Now getting back on….**

**Ed: It is too important is my lucky cheese.**

**Eddy: Rotten piece of cheese I might add.**

**Marceline: You carry around a piece of rotten cheese with you.**

**Ed: Yup, well I did before I lost it.**

**Eddy: Can we just get back on subject! Good! Now what we're really here..**

**Bloo: Ed's snoring.**

**Eddy: No Bloo we're here to talk about …**

**Marceline: Bubbles and her crying I feel sorry for her sure, but that doesn't mean she can keep up late at night.**

**Bloo: Try sleeping with Ed's snoring for about a week and then tell me about not being able to sleep.**

**Eddy:Will you just shut up about not being able to sleep or lost pieces of cheese!**

**The cabin falls silent.**

**Eddy: Good now Dib if you will please tell all them why we're so I can get this headache done with.**

**Dib: Uhh thank you Eddy. I really didn't want to talk about this until I got more evidence, but I guess I can tell you now.**

**Bloo: Tell us what.**

**Did: I think Katz has a secret alliance with someone.**

**Marceline:Well duh. He basically has Steven and Flapjack on a leash and Mandark also votes with Katz.**

**Dib: Yes I thought of that too, but think about it for a moment. We have five people in this alliance and Katz has four people in his alliance.**

**Marceline: So?**

**Dib: So we should have been able to vote him out the first time we lost. Right? Well I've been thinking that Katz has another member in his alliance, and I think it's one of us.**

**Ed and Marceline gasp in surprise and Bloo starts to nervously fidget.**

**Bloo nervously : Did you...think about...the powerpuff girls. Ya, they might be working for Katz **

**Dib: I thought of that, but I don't think Bubbles would betray her sister like that.**

**Eddy: Did you find any proof of this at all?**

**Dib: No. I just...have…. an… I just have a feeling.**

**Bloo visibly relaxes**

**Bloo: Dib you're overreacting. I bet you're just looking for a conspiracies like Bigfoot or vampires. Ha ha…**

**Ed and Eddy chuckle a little at this, forgetting that Marceline sat in the same room as them.**

**Confess Cam**

**Dib: It appears that I was right, unfortunately. We do have a traitor among us and I know who it is Bloo.**

**Dib shakes his head.**

**Dib: I wonder why he did it. More importantly how am I going to prove it.**

**Bloo: Crap crap crap! How did Dib figure it out. I thought I was being incredibly secretive, like a ninja. I have to warn Katz.**

**Marceline: Did everyone forget that I'm a vampire. Really? Thats not something you would normally forget about a person I would think.**

**Confess Cam off**

**Outside the Stinging Bees' Girls cabin. Bubbles sits on the steps of the cabin and crises. As she cries to herself and then she hears footsteps coming toward at her. She looks up to see Steven and Flapjack walking toward her. Bubbles stops crying and tries look as mean as possible. **

**Bubbles: What do you want?**

**It works. Steven and Flapjack back up looking startled.**

**Flapjack: Wel…. we ..uhh**

**Steven:We want you to join our alliance.**

**Bubbles: Why would I join Katz's alliance.**

**Steven: Not his alliance, our alliance. We are breaking away from his alliance later during the game.**

**Bubbles: That's sort of underhanded for a couple of heroes isn't it? **

**Steven: Yes, it sort of is, but it is the only way to make sure Katz doesn't win this game**

**Bubbles: Did you vote off my sister.**

**Flapjack and Steven stiffen.**

**Flapjack and Steven nod.**

**Flapjack: We voted her off and we're extremely sorry.**

**Bubbles suddenly loses her scowl. She smiles as tears run down her face. **

**Flapjack looks at Steven confused .**

**Flapjack: Are you okay?**

**Bubbles: I'm fine. Its just my sister said all you guys would do is to try and use me. I'm glad she was wrong.**

**Bubbles runs and hugs Steven and Flapjack.**

**Confess Cam**

**Steven: Well that was easy. I thought we might not be able to convince her.**

**Flapjack: Yes, another new friend. I hope we can all get along until the end.( Sigh) I also hope to convince Steven to not betray Katz. My best friend Knuckles is like Katz. He may seem mean and evil on the outside, but deep down really really deep down he's a good person. So it's my job to help that goodness to come out.**

**Bubbles: I wasn't being 100% honest with Steven and Flapjack. I can't completely trust or forgive them for vote off my sister, but they can help me get revenge lon Katz. Plus Flapjack**

**is kinda cute.**

**Confess Cam off**

**Near the edge of the woods.**

**Gaz sits on a tree stump and Double D slowly walks toward her. Double D has several scratches on his face and a large bandage on the his left cheek from his fight with Katz.**

**Gaz: Leave me alone.**

**Double D: I'm worried about you? You've been avoiding everyone.**

**Gaz: So, why do you care. Just leave me alone.**

**Double D: I care because I'm your friend and also the leader of the team. That combination means I have to look out for you.**

**Gaz gets up and walks away from Double D. **

**Double D: Wait, Gaz don't go! Please we need to talk? Why have you been avoiding me?**

**Gaz: Because I hate your hypocritical nature.**

**Double D: Hypocritical? What do you mean I'm a hypocrite?**

**Gaz: I mean that you say you forgive me, but I know you secretly hate me. You're just pretending to be nice to keep up your good-guy appearance. I know you're judging me for hurting that Bubbles person.**

**Double D: I will admit that I'm not to happy of you for attacking her like you did, but I think I can still trust you.**

**Gaz: Yeah right. You're just using me .**

**Double D: Gaz I'm not …**

**Chef(over intercom): Contestants get to the beach immediately for information on your next challenge. And the team that gets here late will receive a massive penalty. So get here now!**

**Double D: As I was saying..**

**Gaz: Didn't you hear? The challenge is about to begin.**

**Gaz runs in the direction of the beach and Double D runs after her.**

**Double D: Wait! Gaz hold on.**

**At the beach **

**The Biting Ants and the Stinging Bees gather at the beach to hearChef.**

**Bloo: Woo hoo! We got here first. So, what do we win?**

**Chef: Nothing.**

**Bloo: What? Why We got here first.**

**Chef: So?**

**Bloo: You said which ever team got here first got a prize!**

**Chef: I said that to make you get over here faster anyway. This challenge will be made up of two different chicken challenges. **

**Chowder: We eat chicken?**

**Double D: Chicken is a stupid contest where you and another person put yourselves in harms way and whoever moves first is considered a chicken.**

**Gaz: That sounds like a chicken thing to say.**

**Chef: Ha, Now thats comedy. **

**Rigby: What do we call this challenge?**

**Chef: Its called Who's the bigger Chicken. Now please follow me to the first part of your challenge.**

**Chef leads the contestants into a large fenced in area. Inside the fenced in area there are 17 chalks circles scattered around.**

**Chowder: What are we doing here?**

**Chef: You'll see in a minute, but first everyone stand on a circle and I'll explain everything.**

**Everyone begins to stand on a circle. Chef runs to the gate walks into the non fenced inside and slams the gate shut.**

**Chef:Stay in the circle no matter what. If you get knocked off of your circle then you have 7 seconds to get back on it before you are disqualified.**

**Chef whistles and another gate opens letting in a large pack of moose.**

**Ed: Mooses!**

**Double D: Actually Ed the correct term is Moose.**

**Rigby: Really I thought it was Meese**

**Double D: No Rigby you see**

**Eddy: Not the time sockhead!**

**The pack of Moose charges at the contestants. Double D, Mandark, and Chowder and Bloo run off their circles and the fence and hop on to the other side.**

**Chef:Four chickens down.**

**The moose slam into the contests knocking Marceline , Eddy, Rigby and Finn off their spots and only Finn get back on their circles in time. Eddy, Marceline, and Rigby run and jump over the fence. Flapjack attempts to dodge a moose, but it slams into knocking him out. The moose continues to stomp on Flapjack until Bubbles talks to it convincing it to stop. Unfortunately this distracts her and a moose hits her from behind, eliminating her.**

**Chef: That's five more chickens.**

**A moose charges at Ed who simply grabs it by its antlers and tosses it at Katz.**

**Ed: I didn't do it, sorry.**

**Katz: You big lummox!Watch your stupidity.**

**Ed: How can I watch my stupidity?**

**Eddy: Watchout Ed!**

**Ed turns just in time to see a large moose slam into him sending him flying into Finn, eliminating both of them. **

**Chef: Three more chickens out.**

**As a moose charges at Dee Dee she ran off her circle and jumps over the fence.**

**Steven manages to avoid the moose's attack for the first few minutes, but then they start to notice and charge at him.**

**Steven: Oh noo. Noooo.**

**Steven tries to activate his bubble shield, but it won't appear.**

**Steven: Come on activate.**

**Steven looks up to see a moose only a few feet in front of him. Steven dodges and can't get back in a circle and is eliminated.**

**Chef: Two more people are out. Only three contestants remain.**

**Blossom takes Ed's way and throws the moose that approach her. She does good until Katz distracts her by throwing rocks at her.**

**Blossom: Hey stop that. **

**As she stops to yell at Katz three mooses attack her. They manage to push her off the circle, and she can't get back in time and is eliminated.**

**Chef: Down to the final two. **

**Every time a moose ran at Gaz, she would simply glare at moose stopping them in their tracks. And Dib could only jump and duck underneath the moose charge. As Dib jumps over a moose his jacket gets caught on the moose's antler and it drags him off the circle.**

**Chef: Gaz wins for the Biting Ants.**

**Biting Ants: Wooohoooo**

**Chef: Thats just one part. Follow me for the next challenge. You three!**

**Chef points at three interns.**

**Chef: Get these mooses under control.**

**Double D: That's moose not..**

**Finn puts his hand on Double D's shoulder and shakes his head.**

**Double D sighs and follows after Chef. Chef leads the group to an open field with two gokarts lay on opposite sides of the field. This is self explanatory. Two people from each side will drive their gokart at full speed towards one another. Whoever bails out first loses. **

**Chef: I've been letting you guys have to much choice, so I'm choosing the drivers. Biting Ants**

**get Finn and Rigby and Stinging Bees get Katz and Flapjack.**

**The drivers get into their respective cars and wait. Chef runs to a relatively safe distance.**

**Chef:Start!**

**The racers start driving towards each other. The karts rush towards one another and at the last second the Biting Ants' car swerves out of the way.**

**Chef: Stinging Bees .Didn't think it would come to this…..uhhh….uhhh. Oh I got it. Two people from each team go into a bear cave whoever goes the furthest wins. Ed and Dib for Stinging Bees and Gaz and Double D for their Biting Ants .**

**Chef: Here is the map to the cave. Try not to die.**

**Katz: How will you know who goes the furthest?**

**Chef: There are caves lined throughout the cave. I'll know. Anyways the rest of you have the moment to rest. **

**Double D and Dib grab their maps for their team and begin to head off to the cave.**

**A few minutes later Dib and Ed reach the cave mouth. **

**Dib:It looks like the other team hasn't got here yet.  
Ed: Okey dokey.**

**Ed and Dib run into the cave.**

**A minute later Double D and Gaz arrive.**

**Double D: I think we made it a little to late.**

**Gaz: If you weren't so weak I maybe we could have beaten my idiot brother and your idiotic friend.**

**Double D: Ed isn't… well Ed is uhhhh.**

**Gaz: My point exactly. Now lets go in.**

**Gaz walks toward the cave until Double D blocks her way.**

**Double D: What's your problem Gaz?**

**Gaz: Out of my way!**

**Double D: Not until you tell me what's! the matter with you.**

**Gaz: NEVER!**

**Double D: Then we won't be completing the challenge.**

**Gaz: Why are you doing this. GET OUTTA MY WAY, NOW!**

**Double D: Because I care about you!**

**Gaz: LIAR!**

**Suddenly two loud screams come from the cave.**

**Double D: ED!**

**Gaz: DIB!**

**Gaz and Dib run into the cave. After a few minutes of continuous running Gaz and Double D see Dib and Ed surrounded by 10 bears.**

**Gaz: Now's our chance we can win the challenge.**

**Double D: You would abandon your brother to win a stupid contest.**

**Gaz: Maybe.**

**Double D: Well I won't abandon my friend.**

**Double D picks up a few rocks and charges at the bears.**

**Gaz: What are you doing.**

**Double D: Something stupid!**

**Gaz: You idiot! **

**Gaz runs past Double D and charges at the bears.**

**Double D: Gaz try turning off the moral sense of your brain for a moment.**

**Gaz grins evilly.**

**Gaz: Gladly.**

**A few minutes later Double D, Ed, and Dib come out of the cave looking very disturbed.**

**Chef, Biting Ants, and Stinging Bees are looking at the worried.**

**Katz:So who won.**

**Chef:The Biting Ants.**

**Chowder: What happened.**

**Dib: Best you never know.**

**Double D: That was unnerving.**

**Ed just gives a vacant stare. Gaz walks out of the cave with an evil grin.**

**Gaz: I take it we win.**

**Double D:...Ya….yes.**

**Chef: The elimination ceremony is in two hours. Get ready.**

**A few minutes later.**

**Katz is walking back to the cabins when Bloo sneaks up beside him.**

**Bloo:Dib knows!**

**Katz: Don't sneak up on me. Dib knows what exactly?**

**Bloo: He knows about our alliance!**

**Katz:So big head figured it out first, huh. Interesting…**

**Bloo: You knew he would figure it out.**

**Katz: Not him. I figured it would be that goth girl or loud mouth, but this only changes the plan a little bit.**

**Bloo: What should I do now.**

**Katz: Nothing just let my perfect plan work itself out.**

**Bloo: Who are we voting off?**

**Katz: spread the word Ed.**

**Bloo: Why not Dib? **

**Katz: Trust me I know what I'm doing. Sick to the plan.**

**Bloo: Right right.**

**Bloo sneaks off. **

**1 hour later.**

**As Dib walks toward the elimination ceremony a shadowy sneaks up behind him and knocks him unconscious with a tree branch.**

**Shadowy Figure: It's a shame dear boy I never cared about you. I wanted the goth girl or the loud mouth but you'll do. Oh yes you'll do perfectly.**

**The shadowy figure drags Dib away.**

**Elimination Ceremony **

**Like always the campers gather near the campfire for the elimination ceremony. There was only one thing different about today and that was Dib was missing.**

**Eddy: Where the heck is Dib?**

**Ed: How should I know Eddy?**

**Eddy: I wasn't talking to you Ed. I was talking to myself.**

**Ed: But whenever I talk to myself you say I'm crazy and should stop.**

**Eddy: Well you should **

**Chef: Will you two just shut up! So we can get this elimination ceremony over with. Now you know the drill go vote.**

**Eddy: But we're missing a member.**

**Chef: Does it look like I care.**

**Eddy shakes his head.**

**Chef: Good, now go and vote.**

**Voting Booth **

**Ed: Maybe Katz will finally leave.**

**Eddy: Where the hell is Dib. Hopefully we have enough people to vote Katz off.**

**Katz: This plan is going better than I thought it would. I will eliminate that loudmouth's support and then I will move in for the kill.**

**Bubbles: Flapjack says I should vote off Ed, he's a nice guy, but he works for Katz. I can't help anyone who works even if it is for Flapjack.**

**Mandark: Katz has an amazing strategy, but I know that as soon as I become expendable to him I'm gone. That's why as soon as we hit the merge I'm voting him off. **

**Marceline: I guess we'll see if Dib's theory is correct.**

**Flapjack: Steven thinks that next challenge we should join Eddy's alliance, but I'm not convinced. I still think Katz can become good.**

**Steven: Sorry about this Ed. As soon as I win this I'll buy you whatever you want.**

**Bloo: One step closer to finding out who voted Mac off.**

**Voting Booth off**

**After Bloo finishes voting Chef returns with Marshmallows. **

**Ed:Finally we get marshmallows? **

**Chef: As long as you don't get eliminated.**

**Chef then pulls a piece of paper from his pocket with his free hand.**

**Chef: Chris says I gotta read my hands sits a plate of marshmallows. You can only get a marshmallows if you aren't eliminated. If you get voted off you can never come back. EVER! The votes have been tallied and these people are safe: Eddy, Bloo, Marceline,Bubbles ,Steven, Flapjack,Dib, Mandark. **

**Chef throws the group their marshmallows. **

**They try the marshmallows and then immediately spit them back out.**

**Bloo: These are stale.**

**Chef: Good thing I didn't eat any of them. Now back to business Katz you received four votes and Ed you received**

**Five votes. You're out of here.**

**Eddy :What! That can't be right check again.**

**Chef holds up the votes.**

**Chef: See, five votes Ed and four votes for Katz. Your friend loses.**

**Eddy checks over the votes again and again.**

**Eddy: This can't be right! Ed can't leave He just can't.**

**Chef: He can and is. The boat of loses awaits Ed.**

**Ed: Bye guys. It was fun.**

**Marceline: Bye you crazy idiot.**

**Steven:Bye Ed maybe we can be friends after this.**

**Ed: Sure!**

**Ed climbs into the boat of loses and it takes him away. All the Stinging Bees besides Katz wave to Ed until he's out of sight.**

**Eddy angrily: Which one of you voted for him?**

**Marceline: Eddy calm down now.**

**Eddy:Calm down! Calm down! One of these idiots just voted off my friend and you tell me to calm down!**

**Eddy turns to Katz.**

**Eddy:YOU! You did this!**

**Katz: Yes, so?**

**Eddy: Aaah**

**Eddy lunges at Katz,but is held back by Marceline and Steven.**

**Marceline:He's not worth it Eddy.**

**Eddy squirms out of their grip. Eddy gives Katz an evil glare.**

**Eddy: I'll get you Katz. Mark my words I WILL GET YOU!**

**Eddy walks off in the direction of the cabins.**

**Chef: Well things happen in this episode and if I have to explain it all to you then you weren't paying attention. That is all.**

**Votes**

**Ed: 5, Katz, Mandark, loo**

**Katz 4, Ed, Eddy, Marceline, Bubbles**

**27)Mordecai **

**26)Panini **

**25)Timmy **

**24)Mac**

**23)Courage **

**22)Zim**

**21)Dexter**

**20)Benson **

**29)Jimmy **

**18)Buttercup **

**17)Ed**

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the wait for this chapter and the lack of any action. This was mainly just dialogue and a set up for the next few chapters. Anyways this chapter was originally going to be the boney island adventure, but then I changed it to an extreme challenge, where the contestant had to do dare devil sports. I couldn't think of a third challenge, so I changed it again.**

**Review please if you want to.**

**This is not related to anything about the fanfic**

**P.s Wheel of Time got a pilot! If you have no idea what I'm talking about last Monday at 1:30 am a pilot for one of the best fantasy book series ever ( Wheel of Time) aired. It was some what decent, I guess. Red Eagle , the production company that made the pilot did it only did it to keep the rights to the wheel of time. Which means it will be awhile for the Wheel of Time movie.**

**P.s.s Maybe there is hope for Mistborn.**

**P.s.s.s NEVER PROCRASTINATE. It never goes well. I may never learn this lesson, but there is hope for you.**


	13. Chapter 12 Trust me

Read and Review

Cartoon total Drama 12 Trust Me

Chef: Last time on the show the marshmallows were stale, but luckily I didn't eat any of them. Oh I guess I should mention Ed got eliminated, Katz is plotting something ,big surprise, and Gaz mutilated a few bears. All in all a fun time. So whats going to happen today find out now.

Four days after Ed left the show. The two team gather in the mess hall for their only meal of the day. The Biting Ants talk amongst themselves sounding somewhat happy, while the Stinging Bees silently glare at each other. The silence of the meal is suddenly broken by voices that sound like Dib and Katz.

Dib: So, if I do this who will you voting off?

Katz: Ed.

Dib: As long as you don't vote off that emo girl , Marecline. I want to have some fun with her , before we vote her off.

Katz: Deal. You might want to try to mislead them creating a red herrings.

Dib: These idiots I probably don't even need to.

Both of the voices start laughing. The voices cut off.

Marceline: HAVE SOME FUN WITH HER!

Eddy: WHAT DEAL WITH Katz!

Dib: That wasn't me! I never made a deal with Katz!

Eddy: Then explain why you weren't in the last elimination ceremony.

Dib: I told you someone knock me out!. When I woke up and walked around I ran into you.

Bloo: A likely story.

Dib: You're the spy! So don't talk about me.

Bloo: Me! You're just trying to throw me under the bus.

Confess Cam

Dib: That wasn't me, I swear! It must have been Katz or Mandark or somebody! Not only will Eddy not trust me, but I lost any chance of dating Marceline!

Dib looks up remembering the cameras and blushes.

Dib: You didn't hear that

Eddy: You think you know a guy and then they betray you. I never guessed he would betray me. (Sigh)

Marceline: I can't believe Dib would ever join Katz. I even thought he was a nice guy.

Katz: I didn't even have anything to do with that. Whoever did has my thanks. I haven't had that good of a laugh in a while.

Confess Cam off

As they continued to argue another voice rose above them this one sounding like Rigby.

Rigby: Well now that Benson and Timmy are gone I guess I need to make friends with that loser Chowder. He seems like the kind of silly idiot that I can trick into being friends with. I just need to make sure no one figures out that I'm acting. I can't wait for me and him to make it to the final so I can eliminate him.

Everyone on the Biting Ants turn to look at Rigby. Chowder begins to become teary eyed.

Chowder: Is that true Rigby? You were just pretending to be my friend?

Rigby looks down nervously.

Rigby: Well kind of… I ….. did that… I...Yes,but…

Chowder runs out of the mess hall.

Rigby: Wait!

Rigby runs to the door of the mess hall. He looks around, but can't find Chowder. Rigby sighs and goes back to sit down with a few Biting Ants glaring at him.

Confess Cam

Rigby: Chowder I'm sorry. That …. that ..was before we really became friends. I didn't mean it.

Finn: I can't believe Rigby did that. I guess I know who to vote off this time if we lose.

Chowder sits and cries and wipes away tears.

Chowder: I can't believe Rigby would do that. I thought that me and him were friends.

Confess Cam off

More voices echo around the mess hall.

Steven: Katz says to vote off Ed.

Bubbles: Why are you still listening to him? Why not just betray him now.

Steven: I don't know…. just a feeling that now isn't the best time for it yet.

The voices cut off.

Both Eddy and Katz glare at Bubbles and Steven. Steven returns Katz's glare.

Eddy: So you voted for my friend because it didn't feel right to betray Katz!

Steven: I'm sorry Eddy. I really am.

Bubbles: I didn't even vote for Ed.

Eddy like I could believe you.

As they continue to argue a new voice echos around the mess hall. It sounds like Double D.

Double D: Finally convinced Gaz to trust me. I really hope this alliance is worth all this trouble. I think I used a little to much charm I think that silly girl actually likes me. Stupid bi

Gaz doesn't even let the voice finish. She lunges across the table at Double D rage in her eyes. She tackles him to the ground and begins choke him. Double D struggles to tell Gaz that he never said that, but he found it hard to speak while being choked. With the combined effort of Finn and Blossom Gaz stops choking Double D.

Gaz: I hate you! Go die you BAS****. I never want to speak to you again.

Double D: I never said that! I swear Gaz I never said anything like that. I care for you Gaz I .

Gaz begins snarling at Double D and tries to break out of Finn's and Blossom's grip.

Gaz: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES!

Double D: But I'm not lying. Gaz I

The door to the mess hall open revealing a very pissed off looking Chef holding Chowder.

Chef: In your seats now!

Everyone except for Gaz run to their seats. Gaz stands glaring at Chef daring him to do something. Chef looks startled at first, but then returns the glare. They both stand glaring at each other silently daring the other to do something. They both looked ready to murder the other person. In an attempt to stop the two from killing each Chowder begins coughing loudly.

This snaps Chef out of his anger.

Chef: Today is your next challenge.

Dib: I'm guessing you had something to do with what we just heard.

Chef: Chris did.

Bloo: Is that why you're in bad mood?

Chef: Yes, I had the perfect challenge for you and then I find this package from Chris with a few recordings and a note saying I have to do this stupid trust challenge. And he still hasn't returned I going to punch the crap out of him. He calls this Trust Me. Anyways will everyone follow me for the first part of the challenge.

Chef leads the contestants to an open field where two sofas and a plane wait.

Chef: The first part of your challenge is to catch your skydiving teammate. The skydiving teammate can either pull the cord to their parachute or trust that their teammate to catch them with the sofa. For the Biting Ants Dee Dee and Finn will be the jumpers and Flapjack and Mandark. You four follow me and the challenge will begin.

Mandark, Finn, Flapjack, and Dee Dee follow Chef onto the plane, and it then takes off.

As the plane flies high into the sky the contestant on the ground scramble to get ready.

On the plane

Chef: First jumpers grab your parachutes and jump.

Finn and Mandark grab their parachutes and jump off the plane.

On the ground with the Biting Ants

Blossom: To the right.

Rigby: Really it looks he's coming to the left.

Chowder: No, its definitely coming from the right.

Double D: We better hurry up,because here he comes.

Finn quickly approaches the ground and the remaining Biting Ants try to push the sofa to catch him. They succeed in catching him and he lands safely.

Stinging Bees

Katz: Straight ahead you idiots.

Marceline: Do you have eyes?! We need to push this this back some.

Steven: Actually I think we need to push this to the left a little.

As the Stinging Bees argue about the sofa Mandark pulls the cord to his parachute and gently floats to the ground.

Eddy:Why did you pull the cord?

Mandark: I'm not going splat while you argue about where the sofa goes.

Dib: He has a valid point.

Eddy: I didn't ask your opinion traitor.

Dib: I told you I didn't do anything!

Eddy: Yeah right.

On the plane Dee Dee and Flapjack jump off. As soon Dee Dee falls a few feet from the plane she pulls the cord to her parachute and gently floats to the ground. Flapjack doesn't pull the cord and he lands hard on his team sofa.

Chef lands the plane and the gets out.

Chef: I see we have tie follow me this will be the last part of the challenge.

The contestants follow Chef to the edge of forest where four four gokarts are parked.

Chef this the next part of your challenge, blind gokarting. One person drives the go kart blindfolded and the other person gives direction. The Biting Ants teams are Double D and Gaz are one team and Chowder and Rigby are the other. Stinging Bees have Eddy and Dib as the first team and Steven and Katz. The drivers are Double D, Rigby, Katz, and Eddy. The navigators are Gaz, Chowder, Steven, and Dib. The goal is to make it to the center of the forest.

The contestant get in their karts and Chef blindfolded them. Then the navigators climb onto the gokart behind their driver.

Chef: Start!

Chef pulls out a gun and drivers start and race into the forest.

Chowder and Rigby

Chowder: Left!

Rigby turns left.

Chowder: Wait! I mean Right! Riggghhhhttt!

Rigby sharply turns right.

Rigby: What was that about.

Chowder: Sorry got confused. Right now!

Rigby stops the go kart.

Rigby: Are you sure we need to go right?

Chowder: Yes.

Rigby: Are you sure?

Chowder: Do you trust me?

Rigby turns right and runs into a tree.

Chowder: Oops, sorry.

Double D and Gaz

Double D crashes into a tree for the 15th time since the challenge started.

Double D: Will you stop leading me into trees.

Gaz: left now.

Double D: Will it lead me into a tree?

Gaz: You don't trust?

Double D: I trust you to lead into a tree.

Gaz: Smart boy. Now go left.

Double D goes right and crashes into a tree.

Gaz: Told you to go left.

Double D sighs.

Steven and Katz

Katz's kart is flipped over in a ditch.

Steven: If you listen to me we wouldn't be in this situations.

Katz: Like I could believe you.

Suddenly the sound of a go kart could be heard.

Katz and Steven turn to see a go kart rushing toward him.

Dib: Eddy watch out Katz is right in front of us.

Eddy: Not listening to you tritor.

Eddy knocks over Katz and crashes into the other go kart.

Katz: You idiot watch it!

Eddy: Oops sorry.

After 45 minutes Chef calls off the challenge

Chef: You guys suck at driving, but Rigby and Chowder got closer to the center than the others. So Biting Ants win again. This disappointing any ways Stinging Bees Elimination ceremony in 10 minutes.

Elimination Ceremony

The Stinging Bees

Chef: This elimination ceremony will be a little different. Since this challenge was about trust you will have to choose to ally or betray one another.

Steven: Huhh?

Chef: Some weird thing Chris thought of. You will be put up against another person. You will then be prompted to either ally or betray that person, while that other person does the same to you .

Bloo: This is needlessly complicated.

Chef: Yea, Chris just wanted to complicate things. Now let me tell you about the point system. If both of you ally you each get two points. If one person chooses to ally and the other chooses betray the person who choose betray will get 3 points while the person who chose ally gets minus 2 points. And if both of you choose to betray you get zero points. You will each start off with

Katz: This is overly complicated.

Chef: Tell me about it. Anyways the person with the lowest score loses. Here are the teams Marceline-Dib,Bubbles-Katz,Flapjack-Steven, and since there is an uneven number Eddy- Mandark, Bloo. You will vote the same way as you normal. Got it. Good. Vote now.

Voting Booth on

Bubbles: I'm partnered with Katz. Betray.

Katz:That girl's going to betray me, so I'm going to choose betray.

Eddy: I can't trust Mandark, but I can trust my friend Bloo.

Mandark and Bloo awkwardly sit in the voting booth.

Mandark: We're choosing betray.

Bloo: Why? Eddy will vote ally we don't need to betray him.

Mandark: Listen kid uh blob Eddy expects that I will betray him so we need to betray him. Simple.

Bloo: I don't know .

Mandark: Trust me

Marceline: I can't trust Dib that jerk.

Dib: I hope I can trust Marceline.

Steven: I can atleast trust my friend.

Flapjack: This will easy I can trust Steven.

Voting Booth off

Chef: Okay lets get this stupid thing over with. Katz-Bubbles both betrayed so 0 points. Steven-Flapjack both ally so two points each. Eddy-Bloo, Mandark Eddy allied Mandark and Bloo betrayed. Eddy loses two points while Mandark and Bloo three points. Dib-Marceline Dib allied and Marceline betrayed. Dib loses two points and Marceline gets three. Since Eddy and Dib only have 1 point so they go into the second round. So go vote.

Voting Booth

Eddy: Dib allied last time, but that doesn't change the fact that he betrayed me.

Dib: Dang it. I'm in a bad situation here. If I ally Eddy will obviously choose betray and I go home, but if I choose betray and Eddy chooses Ally I will look like a jerk. And if we both choose betray we will just be going like that forever. (Sigh) What to do what to do.

Voting Booth off

Chef:So lets get this over with. Eddy you choose betray Dib choose

Ally. Dib you're going home. See ya.

Dib: Told ya. I wouldn't betray you.

Dib walks to the boat of losers. As the boat leaves Eddy runs toward the dock.

Eddy: I'm sorry Dib. I'm sorry.

The boat disappears from view.

Chef:So, this episode ends. Dib is gone Eddy betrayed him and I didn't get any food.

I don't get paid enough for this.

Chef walks off.

Author's Notes

Sorry for this chapter being late and not so good. This went better in my head, like most things. Anyways sorry for the last chapter being so long and stuff. I think this is one of my more disappointing chapters. I would say about my second worse chapter. 1st is killer on the loose 2nd is this one, and third is built to Ride. I talked long enough, so goodnight.

.


	14. Chapter 13 The Hunt

**Chapter 13 The Hunt**

**Chef: Last time on Cartoon Total Drama the contestants had a few trust challenges. Chris had a few recordings that spread distrust among the contestants. The Stinging Bees went to elimination and it was Dib that was sent home because Eddy couldn't trust him. Now what will happen today? Wait and find out you impatient idiots.**

**Five days after Dib's elimination. It is nighttime and contestants are all asleep in their beds when suddenly a loud alarm goes off in camp. **

**Chef: Attention anyone who doesn't want to be eliminated early be at the flagpole in 10 minutes. Stay in bed if you want to be eliminated.**

**With much grumbling and moaning the two teams get dress and begin to walk to the flag pole.**

**As Katz walks towards the flag pole Dee Dee stops him.**

**Katz: (Yawn) What do you want girl? (Yawn). I'm busy(Yawwwwnnnnn).**

**Dee Dee: I want an alliance.**

**Katz: Rea-(Yawn) Really. Well we can talk about this later when I'm fully awake.**

**Katz attempts to walk past Dee Dee, but she blocks him.**

**Dee Dee: We will talk about this now. You aren't long for this game Katz.**

**Katz: Oh? How do you figure?**

**Dee Dee: Simple no one likes you. You may have Mandark, but if I just say one simple word to him he won't vote with you. So if your team loses who do you think they will vote off?**

**Katz: So what do you propose?**

**Dee Dee: Make an alliance with me and I will throw the next few challenges.**

**Katz: Won't your team get suspicious.**

**Dee Dee: I'll deal with that if the problem arises. So do we have a deal.**

**Dee Dee extends her hand.**

**Katz: You're making a deal with the devil kid.**

**Dee Dee: Funny I was going to say the same thing.**

**Katz: Ha, you have a deal kid.**

**Katz and Dee Dee shake hands.**

**Confess Cam**

**Katz: That was close. I was thinking might need to sacrifice Bloo to save me this time. Well a new pawn to control. Katz isn't dead yet! **

**Katz starts laughing evilly.**

**Dee Dee: Well at least I have an alliance forming and as soon the merge hits I'm kicking Katz to the curve, but first I need to get my plan working. First on my list to eliminate Rigby.**

**Confess Cam off**

**The two teams assemble at the flagpole with no sign of Chef. Eddy stands alone not looking at anybody when Double D approaches him.**

**Double D: You've been avoiding me Eddy.**

**Eddy turns his back on Double D.**

**Double D: Eddy its not your fault that Ed and Dib got eliminated.**

**Eddy: Yes it is. I didn't trust Dib and then I got him eliminated. And if I watched Dib more Katz wouldn't have knocked him out and Ed wouldn't have been voted off.**

**Double D: You can't blame yourself.**

**Eddy: Yes, I can.**

**Marceline walks up to them/**

**Marceline: Your friend is right. Katz is to blame and he will get what's coming to him soon enough. **

**Eddy shakes his head and walks off.**

**Chowder and Rigby talk to each other by the near the flagpole **

**Rigby: Chowder you've gotta believe me. I sorrrrryyyyy. I said that before I truly got to know you.**

**Chowder: Rigby how can I trust you?**

**Rigby: I trusted you last challenge.**

**Mandark: Will you two shut up its bad enough I have miss my sleep, but I'm not going to subject my ears to your annoying voices.**

**Rigby: Then go and take your ears and leave.**

**Mandark: Was that supposed to an insult?**

**Rigby: STOP TALKING!**

**Mandark: You are extremely annoying. I wouldn't trust him if I were you.**

**Mandark walks off.**

**Rigby: No one asked you! Don't listen to him Chowder.**

**Katz: Where the heck is Chef! I'm getting tired of waiting.**

**Chef: I was waiting for someone to ask.**

**The contestants jump and turn to see Chef walking out of a near by bush.**

**Chef: Well I had a nice nap while I waited for you. **

**Chef reaches into the bush and pulls out a rifle.**

**Everyone takes several steps back.**

**Chef: Don't worry I won't be shooting you, yet.**

**Blossom: That's comforting.**

**Chef: Anyways tonight's challenge is simple I will be hunting you with this. **

**Chef holds up the rifle. Again everyone takes a step back.**

**Chef: It doesn't shoot real bullets it shoots tranquilizer darts. See watch.**

**Chef fires the gun**

**The contestant scatter and the dart hits Double D. Double D looks at the dart and then collapses. **

**Chef: Oops . Well I'll have some interns move him. Anyways the goal is to not let me catch you. Whichever team can survive the longest with the most people wins. And to prove I'm such a good sport I will give all a 10 minute head start. So start running.**

**The contestants run towards the woods.**

**Chef: Minutes seconds I was never good at math.**

**Chef runs after the contestants firing his gun and he hits Marceline and Bloo.**

**In the forest the Stinging Bees stop running to catch their breath.**

**Katz: Come on you idiots we need to keep moving. **

**Mandark: Hold on a minute I need to catch my breath.**

**Katz: It's a good thing I don't care.**

**Katz walks off in the opposite direction. Flapjack tries to block Katz from leaving.**

**Flapjack: Hey we need to stay together. **

**Katz : Out of my way kid.**

**Flapjack: We need to stay together. **

**Katz: No, we need to separate so Chef can't find us. So get out of my face.**

**Katz knocks Flapjack out of his way. Flapjack stumbles back and activates a pitfall trap.**

**Flapjack:Aaaaah**

**Flapjack: Flails his arms and manages to grab one of Katz's legs.**

**Katz: Let go you fool.**

**As Flapjack drags Katz down with him Katz grabs Mandark, who attempts to grab Steven, but Steven takes several steps back. The three fall into the large pitfall with a large crash.**

**Bubbles: Are you guys okay. **

**Mandark: We just crashed one on top of the other what do you think.**

**Flapjack: Who digs such a big hole in the middle of the forest. **

**Katz: Probably a trap set by Chef.**

**Bubbles looks down into the hole. **

**Bubbles: Don't worry I will get you Flapjack. **

**Mandark: What about us!**

**Bubbles: Don't worry I will get you too, I guess.**

**Bubbles floats down into the hole and grabs Flapjack. As she rises out of the hole she and Flapjack are hit with two tranquilizer darts appease. They both fall back into the hole. **

**Eddy: What the?**

**Chef walks into view aiming his rifle. **

**Eddy: Crap it's Chef. Run Steven.**

**Steven: What about the others!**

**Eddy: Worry about that later. RUN!**

**Steven and Eddy run off.**

**Chef then walks to the edge of the hole, peers down, and grins.**

**Chef fires several shots into the hole. After being satisfied with his work Chef turns and runs after Eddy and Steven. **

**Somewhere in the woods with Chowder and Dee Dee. Dee Dee is in far ahead of Chowder so she stops and turns around to let Chowder catch up. **

**Dee Dee: Hurry up Chowder. We need to find a place to hide.**

**Chowder: Sorry (pant) I just need to catch my breath. (Pant)**

**Dee Dee: I guess what he said about you is true.**

**Chowder: What? Who said what about me.**

**Dee Dee: I probably shouldn't. **

**Chowder: Tell me!**

**Dee Dee: Shushhhhhhhh. Chef might hear you.**

**Chowder: Sorry, so what did Rigby say about me.**

**Dee Dee: He said that you were an unathletic weakling who was bringing the down the team. He said we needed to vote you off next time we lost.**

**Chowder: So he wanted to be my friend to use me?**

**Dee Dee: Yes I'm afraid so.**

**Chowder: Are you sure? I mean he could have been joking.**

**Dee Dee: He wasn't. I heard him in the confess cam laughing about how he tricked you. So we need to vote him off.**

**Chowder: Are you sure? **

**Dee Dee: Yes, now come on we need to go before Chef shows up.**

**Chowder: Right.**

**Dee Dee runs off leaving Chowder behind.**

**Chowder: Wait for me. **

**Chowder runs after Dee Dee, but can't keep up. Chowder takes a step forward and activates a trap. The trap drops a net over Chowder. As Chowder struggles to get the net off him he only gets himself more tangled. Chowder then heard the rustling of bushes.**

**Chowder: Dee Dee is that you.**

**Chef walks into Chowder's line of sight.**

**Chef: No.**

**Chowder Oh man.**

**Chef shoots Chowder.**

**At the pitfall trap.**

**Katz slowly climbs out of the hole and looks around.**

**Katz: Looks safe enough. Good thing those two idiots fell on me . Looks like I'm still in the game.**

**Katz grins to himself and slowly sneaks away.**

**Above the forest with Blossom. **

**Blossom smiles to herself as she flies above the trees. Chef never said they couldn't use their powers, so all she had to do was stay above the trees out of Chef's firing range. Blossom laughs to herself.**

**Blossom: This plan is brilliant. **

**Voice: Someone save me!**

**That sounded like Rigby thinks Blossom. I should go and see if he needs help. No. I should just stay up here.**

**Rigby: Someone! HELP!**

**Blossom sighs and flies towards the sound. **

**Blossom : Rigby where are you.**

**Blossom hears a twig snap behind her. She turns around and starts walking toward the noise. **

**Blossom: Rigby is that you? **

**As Blossom approaches a tree a branch swings and hits her square in the face. Blossom stumbles back more startled than hurt. **

**As Blossom recovers she hears more twigs being snapped. **

**Blossom: Rigby is that...**

**Blossom stops as she sees Chef approaching her raising his gun .**

**Blossom: Dang it.**

**Blossom attempts to fly off, but Chef is faster and he hits her with three tranquilizer darts. Blossom collapses to the ground, unconscious. **

**Chef: Seven down eight to go. **

**Chef runs into the woods to hunt the rest of the contestants. **

**Confess Cam**

**Dee Dee (sounding like Rigby): This plan is going perfectly.**

**Confess Cam off**

**With Eddy and Steven**

**Eddy: (Pant) I think we ran far enough.**

**Steven: I guess….. I think we might need to go back.**

**Eddy: What! We can't go back Chef could still be chasing.**

**Steven: I guess your right. **

**Eddy: Well let's get going. We need to hide.**

**Steven: Wait Eddy theres something I need to tell you. **

**Eddy stops and turns around.**

**Eddy: What?**

**Steven: Its about Bloo. He's working with Katz.**

**Eddy starts laughing. **

**Eddy: Ha ha ha really Bloo is working with Katz. Ha HaHa Ha. If Katz is trying to make me betray another friend he's going to have to try a lot harder than that.**

**Eddy begins to walk off.**

**Steven: I'm telling the truth Eddy. He's betraying you.**

**Eddy: Whatever Kid.**

**Eddy walks off.**

**Steven runs after Eddy, but he trips over string. **

**Steven: Wait why is there string in there forest. Wait its a tr..**

**Before Steven can finish his sentence or summon his shield several dart hit him in the back.**

**Confess Cam**

**Eddy: Katz is really slipping if he thinks that will trick me into betraying my friend.**

**(Knock) (Knock)**

**Eddy: Occupied.**

**(Knock) (Knock) (Knock) **

**Eddy: Occupied!**

**(KNOCK) (KNOCK) (KNOCK) (KNOCK) (KNOCK)**

**Eddy: Hey didn't you hear me! This stall is occupied.**

**Eddy opens the door revealing evilly grinning Chef.**

**Eddy: Just my luck.**

**Chef shoots Eddy.**

**With Gaz and Finn**

**The twosome moves silently through the trees hardly making a sound.**

**Finn: So whats the plan?**

**Gaz: I don't know stay hidden and wait for the other team to screw up again.**

**Finn: I don't know. Do you think Double D would have us do?**

**Gaz: Who cares what that idiot would do?**

**Finn: I do and why do you hate him so much.**

**Gaz: Because I can.**

**Finn: Well that's a great reason? So do you have any great ideas.**

**Gaz: Simple we hunt Chef.**

**Finn: Hunt Chef? How?**

**Gaz: I don't know? Do I have to think of every idea.**

**Finn: Maybe if we had a net or get another gun we could beat him, but I don't know where we will get any of it.**

**Dee Dee: I know where we can get a net.**

**Both Gaz and Finn jump and turn around to see Dee Dee standing behind them.**

**Dee Dee: Sorry I thought you heard me.. Anyways I know where we can get a net follow me.**

**Both Gaz and Finn look at each other. Gaz shrugs her shoulders.**

**Finn: Sure why not.**

**Dee Dee leads Finn and Gaz to the unconscious form of Chowder.**

**Finn: How did you find him?**

**Dee Dee: I just came across him. Anyways we can use this net here.**

**Gaz: Untangle it Finn.**

**Finn: Why me?**

**Gaz: Just do it.**

**Finn: (Sigh) Fine.**

**Finn gets to work untangling Chowder. Several minutes later Finn and Gaz wait in some ushes for Chef to walk by.**

**Gaz: This is so boring.**

**Finn: Shushhh I hear someone coming.**

**Gaz and Finn stay quiet as Chef walks by their hiding spot.**

**Finn: Now!**

**Finn and Gaz charge out of their hiding spot and tackle him to the he's on the ground they throw the net overtop of him. As Chef struggles to get free Gaz and Finn hold him down.**

**Finn: Now Dee Dee grab the gun.**

**Dee Dee doesn't appear.**

**Gaz: Where the hell is she?**

**Chef gets free from Gaz and Finn's grip. He then grabs his gun and shoots Finn.**

**Gaz: Dang it all. **

**Gaz tries running, but is shoot by Chef.**

**Somewhere near where Gaz's plan went wrong Rigby hides behind a tree. He peeks out from his spot to see Katz hiding in a tree a few spaces away. Chef then walks into view. Rigby smiles. He picks up a rock and was about to throw it at Katz when someone steps on his tail. Rigby suppresses a scream and turns around to see Dee Dee.**

**Dee Dee: Hi there.**

**Dee Dee steps on Rigby's tale harder.**

**Rigby:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

**Chef turns around and opens fire on the two, hitting both.**

**Chef: I guess that's the game Biting Ants win I guess.**

**Katz drops down near Chef.**

**Katz: I'm actually the last one so Stinging Bees win.**

**Chef: Huh I guess your right.**

**Chef pulls the trigger of his gun and Katz jumps out of the way crashing into a tree.**

**Chef: Ha, you idiot this gun is empty.**

**Katz: I hate you.**

**Chef: I don't care. Anyways go do whatever you want until everyone wakes inappropriate there are cameras everywhere.**

**Katz: I would never.**

**Chef: Sure whatever.**

**Chef walks off.**

**Two hours later.**

**Dee Dee, Gaz, Blossom, and Finn meet in the woods.**

**Dee Dee: You all are probably wondering why I asked you to meet here.**

**Blossom: To ask us to eliminate Rigby.**

**Dee Dee: Yes actually. And to form an alliance for when the merge hits.**

**Gaz: And why should we trust you? You abandoned me and Finn earlier.**

**Dee Dee: I'm sorry. I activated a trap and got hit by a few darts.**

**Gaz: Sure.**

**Dee Dee: I'm telling the truth!**

**Gaz: I believe you.**

**Blossom: Wait what about Double D remember he said he would leave if he lost us the game.**

**Gaz: I haven't even seen him since he was hit where is he?**

**Finn: Why do you care?**

**Gaz: I don't.**

**Dee Dee: I guess Chef hit him with another tranquilizer when he woke up.**

**Finn: I guess that makes since.**

**Dee Dee: Now who's in?**

**Confess Cam**

**Dee Dee: That was simple. Hopefully that cat hid Double D well enough.**

**Gaz: Dee Dee really needs to work on her lying skills. She knows something about Double D, but as long as she doesn't vote him off I'm fine with her scheming.**

**Confess cam off**

**Elimination Ceremony**

**Chef looks around and sees Double D is missing.**

**Chef: Is this going to become a running theme. People not showing up for elimination. I making a new rule if you miss an elimination I'm picking whoever leaves.**

**Finn: Don't you know where he is?**

**Chef: No**

**Blossom: So who leaves?**

**Chef: That rule applies next time anyway go vote. So I can get paid.**

**Voting Booth**

**Rigby: Dee Dee goes after me so I'm going after her.**

**Gaz: Dee Dee said vote off Rigby and I would join her. The merge is coming soon and I need all the pawns I can get.**

**Dee Dee: So far this plan is going perfectly. This is what happens when you betray me Rigby. And with you out of the way I can focus on my next target Double D.**

**Chowder : Rigby sorry, but I can't trust you anymore. **

**Blossom: Dee Dee has my vote I don't trust her, but I trust Rigby even less.**

**Finn: Who can I trust Dee Dee? Rigby? Who can I trust!**

**Voting Booth over**

**Chef: Well the votes have been tallied so let's find out who is going home. First we have one vote for Rigby and another for Rigby. A vote for Dee Dee another for Rigby and one more for Rigby. And the final vote goes to **

**No one. Its says I abstain, so that does not count. So that means Rigby goes with four votes.**

**Rigby: What! You guys voted me off. Why?!**

**Chowder: Sorry Rigby I thought you were using me.**

**Rigby: Why would you think that?**

**Chowder: Dee Dee said she heard you saying that you were just using me.**

**Rigby: Don't trust her she ….**

**Rigby fall over with a tranquilizer dart in his back.**

**Chef: This makes my job way easier.**

**Chef picks up Rigby and throws him onto the boat of losers.**

**Chef: Get to bed or I'm shooting you too.**

**The Biting Ants run to their cabins.**

**Chef: So ends another episode. Chris still hasn't returned yet. And that's all I have to say on the subject. Good Night or morning or whatever.**

**Author's Notes Well I forgot to mention last chapter's elimination was based on the 3ds game Virtue's Last Reward. Also Power Puff girls is being rebooted in 2016 and Invader Zim is becoming a comic.**

**Votes **

**Rigby: Four. Dee Dee. Gaz, Blossom, and Chowder. **

**Dee Dee: One Rigby. **

**Finn Abstain.**


	15. Chapter 14 The Relay Race of Doom

**Chapter 14 Relay Race of Doom**

**Chef: Last episode of Cartoon Total Drama I hunted the contestants for fun unfortunately I couldn't actually shoot them with real bullets, so I had to use tranquilizer darts. In the end the Biting Ants loss and Rigby was sent home. And thanks to some idiot I had to go looking for Double D right after the episode ended. Now todays episode is about begin and another loser is about to go home. Hurray**

**One after Rigby left. **

**Dee Dee and Katz are meeting in the forest.**

**Katz: I must say you did excellent on eliminating Rigby. Your plan was simply genius. So who are you eliminating today.**

**Dee Dee: Double D.**

**Katz: I retract my previous statement about your plan being genius.**

**Dee Dee: What? Why?**

**Katz: Because you should have let Double D leave last round and then eliminate Rigby today. It makes more sense and I wouldn't have to carry that idiot around in the forest.**

**Dee Dee: Well it doesn't matter now. Just make sure to get your team to win.**

**Katz: Make sure your team loses.**

**Katz and Dee Dee walk off.**

**Mess Hall**

**A few of the campers sit around and relax.**

**Chowder: I'm so hungry.**

**Gaz: What else is new.**

**Finn: Do you have to be so rude.**

**Gaz: Yes.**

**Double D: Can't we all just get along.**

**Gaz: Oh look our cowardly leader is trying to preach to us again.**

**Double D: Cowardly?**

**Gaz: Yes cowardly unless you think running away and breaking promises is brave.**

**Double D: I already explained that already. I was attacked and dragged out into the forest. Chef found me a day after the challenge ended. **

**Gaz: Whatever you say coward.**

**Double D: I'm not a coward.**

**Gaz:Yea, and I'm a happy go lucky cheerleader who was just pretending to be a goth.**

**Chowder: Really you are an amazing actress. Oh wait you're being sarcastic.**

**Gaz: I'm surrounded by idiots.**

**Gaz gets up and walks out of the mess hall**

**Finn: She is always in a cheery mood isn't she.**

**Chowder: She's never in a cheery oh wait more sarcasm.**

**Finn nods **

**Double D: If I could change the subject for a moment. What exactly happened during the last elimination ceremony.**

**Chowder: We eliminated Rigby.**

**Double D: I can see that,but why?**

**Chowder: I couldn't trust him.**

**Double D: But he was your friend. **

**Chowder: Dee Dee said he was using me, so I had to eliminate him.**

**Double D: Dee Dee hmmm? Interesting**

**Finn: Interesting what do you mean by interesting?**

**Double D:Its just weird, because the day we had the last challenge I saw Dee Dee and Katz talking before the challenge.**

**Finn: Really? What do you think it means?**

**Double D: I don't know maybe-**

**Double D gets interrupted by Chef over the intercom.**

**Chef: Both teams to the flagpole for your next challenge. Those that do not show up will be executed. And no I don't mean eliminated I mean executed. That is all.**

**Finn: Let's go get this over with guys.**

**Chowder, Finn and Double D walk to the flagpole.**

**Six minutes later the two teams gather around the flagpole.**

**Chef sighs.**

**Chef: Couldn't one of you be late I just got a guillotine from the internet and I was hoping to try it out on someone.**

**Buttercup: Why did you buy a guillotine?**

**Chef: Why not?**

**Blossom: When would you ever use it?**

**Chef: Idiots, tax collectors, and my enemies.**

**Katz: Sounds like a perfect list of people to use it on might I suggest a dog named Courage.**

**Chef: No, but you could add a cat named Katz.**

**Katz simply glares at Chef.**

**Chef: Anyways I got a call from Chris saying that he would be returning soon.**

**The group lets out a collective moan.**

**Chef: Don't sound so excited people, but yes he is returning and this will be the last challenge we have together. I had so many great ideas for challenges it would be a shame to let them go to waste. So I'm combining six challenges into one. It will be a four-part relay race with a different runner each round. The first part will have the first two runners will be spun around several times then they will have to race to their next teammate and pass the baton onto them. The next runners will have to jump into a pit of wolves and climb out on the other side. They will then hand off the baton to the third runner. The third runner will have to balance on a rotating beam. The beams are above the most disgusting pieces of sh I mean crap that the interns could find. I don't want to spoil anything but I will say this the latrines have never been cleaner.**

**All of the contestants faces turn green and a few look like they're about to throw up.**

**Chef: Anyways after they cross the beam they pass the baton to the last runner. The last runner simply has to walk through a minefield and whoever finishes first wins. In addition to the four runners there will be two gunners from each side shooting at the third runner. Any questions? **

**Several people raise their hands.**

**Chef: No questions good. You have 5 minutes to discuss who is doing what. Oh and before I forget no one can use superpowers.**

**Biting Ants**

**Double D: So there are four runners and two gunners so that means each of us will have to participate.**

**Gaz: Wow thanks I would have never added four and two together. Our great leader everyone.**

**Finn: What did Double D ever do to you?**

**Gaz: He betrayed me. I thought I could trust him and he just betrayed me. I lo- I just hate him.**

**Blossom: Can you settle your relationship problems later we have a mission to discuss.**

**Dee Dee: Blossom is right we need to discuss who's doing what.**

**Gaz: I call being a gunner.**

**Dee Dee: Me too.**

**Chowder: I could do the dizzy part.**

**Finn: And I can do the wolf pit.**

**Blossom: And there is no way I'm going to do the balance beam part, so I will do you the part at the end.**

**Double D: Wait that leaves me with...**

**Gaz:What scarred.?**

**Double D: I'm not scared just nervous.**

**Dee Dee: Good so everyone is somewhat happy with this setup. **

**The Biting Ants nod.**

**Stinging Bees**

**Steven: So who wants to do what?**

**Marceline: I can't do anything today.**

**Katz: Why not?**

**Marceline: Suns out. Vampires and the sun don't exactly mix.**

**Katz: Then wear a hat.**

**Flapjack: If she doesn't want to do don't force her.**

**Katz: Whatever I just don't like lazy team members is all.**

**Marceline: If you hate lazy people why don't you sign up.**

**Katz: Fine I will be one of the gunners.**

**Eddy: I guess I will be the other gunner then.**

**Flapjack: I can do the second part. I guess.**

**Bloo:I will do the first part.**

**Bubbles: I will do the last part.**

**Steven: Sooooooo who wants to do the balance beam?**

**No one raises their hand.**

**Steven: I guess I will do it then.**

**Chef: TIME! So Biting Ants what's it going to be?**

**Double D: Are two gunners are Gaz and Dee Dee while are runners are Chowder for the first part, Finn for the second, me for the third, and Blossom is the last runner.**

**Chef: Okay and for Stinging Bees**

**Steven: Katz and Eddy are the gunners. The runners are Bloo for the first, Flapjack is doing the second, I am doing the last part and ..**

**Katz: Marceline.**

**Steven: Thats not what we agreed upon.**

**Katz: I never agreed on anything. **

**Marceline: Chef thats not what we agreed on Bubbles was going to do the last. part not me.**

**Chef: So you don't want to have the fourth part.**

**Marceline: No I don't **

**Chef: Fine Steven you're doing the last part and Marceline will do the third part.**

**Marceline: Thats not what I wanted.**

**Chef: And do you think I want to babysit you brats all day. No but I still do it. Now unless you want to take your complaint up against my guillotine.**

**Marceline: Fine let me just grab my hat. **

**Chef: Whatever**

**Confess Cam **

**Marceline: How has that cat survived this long. He is leaving soon hopefully.**

**Katz: That girl better have a good plan this time. I just took a major risk doing that.**

**Confess Cam off**

**.**

**An intern runs up to Chef and whispers something in Chef's ear.**

**Chef: What! What do you mean the wolves aren't here yet.**

**The intern backs away slowly and begins to tremble with fear.**

**Intern: The shipment will be here in two hours tops.**

**Chef: Fine everyone take a break we reconvene in one hour or so.**

**The campers begin to walk their separate ways. Chowder signals Finn and Blossom to huddle around him.**

**Chowder: Guys we need to do something about Gaz and Double D.**

**Blossom: Yea thats obvious, but what?**

**Chowder: I have an idea.**

**A few minutes later Finn is leading Double D towards the beach.**

**Double D: Why are we meeting in the storage shed.**

**Finn: Uhhh Because its Chowder's idea.**

**Double D: okay, but why here why not a cabin?**

**Finn: Well uhhh oh look we're here. Go inside and I will be in there for a second. **

**Double D raises an eyebrow, but shrugs his shoulders and walks in. As he walks in the door slams behind him. Double D runs toward the door and tries to open it, but the door wont move.**

**Double D: Finn the door is jammed.**

**Finn: Sorry about this Double D.**

**Double D: Sorry about what?**

**Finn This plan it sounded really good in the moment.**

**Double D: Plan? What plan?**

**Chowder: My plan to get you and Gaz to make up.**

**Double D: Wait Gaz is she-**

**Gaz: Yes, I'm right behind you.**

**Double D spins around and sees Gaz glaring at him. Double D spins around and begins to pound on the door.**

**Double D: Finn! Chowder! Please don't leave me in here with her.**

**Gaz: So kind of you to say Double D. Such a gentleman.**

**Gaz gets up and begins to walk toward Double D cracking her knuckles. Double D increases his pounding on the door.**

**Double D: For the love of everything decent please let me out.**

**Chowder: Sorry Double D no can do. If you live through this you'll thank me.**

**Double D:Wait you can't leave me.**

**Chowder: Bye!**

**Finn: Bye Double D.**

**Double D: Wait! Don't leave meeeee.**

**Gaz places her hand on Double D shoulder.**

**Gaz: We have a lot to talk about Double D.**

**Double D gulps.**

**With Chowder and Finn.**

**Chowder and Finn are heading back to the cabin.**

**Finn: Do you think this was a good idea?**

**Chowder: Of course it was. I think.**

**Blossom flies up beside the two. **

**Blossom: So how did it go?**

**Chowder: We got them both trapped in the storage shed. **

**Finn: If they actually don't kill each other is a different story. **

**Chowder: They won't kill each, hopefully.**

**Blossom: Hey have you guy seen Dee Dee?**

**With Dee Dee and Katz's alliance .**

**Katz: So the way I see it we could eliminate both Marceline and Double D today.**

**Bloo: I understand why Marceline, but how Double D.**

**Dee Dee: Its simple if the sun comes out during her part of the challenge someone knocks her hat off and then she burns in the sun.**

**Katz: And if she doesn't burn?**

**Dee Dee: Then it shows that she was a liar this whole time and no one will trust her again.**

**Mandark: An excellent plan Dee Dee.**

**Katz gives Mandark a questioning look , but says nothing. **

**Bloo: So Dee Dee how is attacking Marceline going to eliminate going to eliminate Double D. **

**Dee Dee: Simple if the sun burn.**

**Katz: I think I see your plan. Double D being a goody goody will help Marceline and he will probably drop his baton costing his team to lose. **

**Dee Dee: Yup, and then I can pin this all on Gaz.**

**Chowder: Hey Dee Dee where are you?!**

**Katz: You might want to find your friends before they find us.**

**Dee Dee: Right.**

**Dee Dee walks off.**

**With Double D and Gaz**

**The two sent in silence for a few minutes not looking at each other.**

**Double D: Sorry, I overreacted when I first saw you in here. You're rather intimidating.**

**Gaz: Thank You.**

**Double D: You're welcome?**

**Gaz: I guess I'm so..soo..sorry about throwing you across the shed.**

**Double D: Its okay it didn't hurt badly. Uh, Gaz why do you hate me?**

**Gaz: I don't hate you. Its just… I ...I don't hate you lets leave it at that.**

**Double D: Fair enough, but theres something I need to tell you.**

**Gaz: No I don't want to hear it. **

**Double D: Gaz you need to hear this …. I lo**

**Chef: Attention all contestants the wolves have arrived, so the challenge will son gather at the flagpole in five minutes. If a team isn't fully assembled that team gets an instant lose and will be voting someone off tonight.**

**Gaz: Oh look at the time. We should go.**

**Gaz runs to the door, but finds it locked.**

**Gaz: Those idiots forget us didn't they.**

**Double D: I'm sure they are on the way.**

**At the flagpole.**

**The two teams minus Gaz and Double D wait around the flagpole. **

**Chef: They have five minutes. Before the Biting Ants have to forfeit the match.**

**Chowder: Doesn't it feel like we forgot something? **

**Finn: Yea it does. Something about. ...**

**Chowder and Finn look at each other and then their faces grow pale.**

**Finn and Chowder: There still trapped in the storage shed!**

**Blossom: You didn't let them out. **

**Chowder and Finn shake their heads. **

**Blossom:I'll just-**

**Chef: No, they have to do this themselves.**

**With Gaz and Double D**

**Double D:They aren't coming are they.**

**Gaz No, now help me find a way to get out of here.**

**Gaz and Double D begin to search frantically for something to break open the door.**

**Gaz: Found something.**

**Gaz runs at the door with an axe. She then begins to strike the door repeatedly until there is no door left. **

**Gaz: Who's the master of unlocking now huh.**

**Double D gives Gaz a questioning look.**

**Gaz: Don't judge me. Besides we need to run. Come on!**

**Gaz and Double D sprint towards the flagpole.**

**Chef: 5...4...3...2..**

**Gaz and Double D arrive a second before Chef finishes.**

**Katz : Could you have arrived in the any more of a cliched manner.**

**Gaz: Probably. Anyways we're here let's start the challenge.**

**Chef: I couldn't have said it better myself. now everyone follow me to the start of the challenge. And before I forget the team is instantly loses if they drop their baton more than three times.**

**Chef leads the two teams to the different locations for each runner. He then gives the gunners their paintball guns and puts them in position.**

**The sun comes out of the clouds shining brightly.**

**Chef takes Chowder and Bloo to the start.**

**Chef: Spin.**

**Chowder and Bloo start spinning. They continue to spin for two minutes.**

**Chef: GO!**

**Bloo and Rigby begin to try running towards their teammates. Bloo takes the lead,but then collapses to the ground. Chowder tries to run, but keeps running into trees. **

**Bloo starts crawling toward Flapjack. Chowder drops the baton and when he tries to pick it up, but collapses and doesn't get up.**

**Two minutes later Bloo is half way to Flapjack and Chowder is still laying on the ground.**

**Finn: Get up Chowder! Come on.**

**Chowder picks up the baton then starts lurching towards Finn. As Chowder passes Bloo, Bloo picks himself up and runs at Flapjack. **

**Bloo makes it to his partner first and passes the baton to Flapjack . Flapjack then leaps into the wolf pit. A second later Chowder hands the baton to Finn who then leaps into the pit as well. Despite having a few seconds disadvantage Finn manages to get ahead of Flapjack. Finn reaches the other side of the pit then notices that all of the wolves are attacking Flapjack. **

**Finn: Oh Glob.**

**Finn turns around and goes to help Flapjack. Finn and Flapjack fight off the wolves as they try to make back to the other side. **

**Flapjack: Thanks.**

**Finn: No problem.**

**Finn and Flapjack help each other climb out of the pit. They then hand over the batons to their teammates. As soon as Marceline and Double D get their batons the gunners open fire on them. **

**Marceline: Hey watch it.**

**With one hand gripping her hat Marceline ****rushes to the balance beam and starts walking along it. Double D starts walking along his own beam. When Marceline reaches the center of the beam the attacks on her increase. Suddenly Marceline's hat is shot off and she collapses off the beam into the muck screaming.**

**Marceline: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Double D stops walking along the beam and turns to look at Marceline.**

**Double D: Curse my stupidity.**

**Double D hops off the beam and tries to help Marceline.**

**Double D: Filthy Filthy Filthy.**

**Double D drops his baton in attempt to drag Marceline better. Despite being extremely weak Double D manages to drag Marceline to the other side of the filth pit. **

**Steven: Wait I can heal her.**

**Chef: No, Eddy and Bubbles take her to medical tent.**

**Eddy and Bubbles run and take Marceline to medical tent. Steven stares for a moment then takes off running.**

**Blossom: Double D grab the baton.**

**Double D snaps out of his confusion and searches for the baton.**

**Double D: Found it. **

**Double D runs to give the baton to Blossom.**

**Blossom took you long enough.**

**Blossom begins to run after Steven. She tries to catch up, but it is to late and Steven crosses the finish line.**

**Chef: Singing Bees win. Biting Ants meet me at the elimination ceremony in five minutes.**

**Steven: What about Marceline?**

**Chef: If she doesn't recover she will sent home with the Biting Ants' loser.**

**Flapjack:Shouldn't you care more.**

**Chef: I get paid either way. Now Chris on the other hand will**

**stand to lose a lot from a law suit. Anyways elimination ceremony five minutes go.**

**Elimination ceremony**

**The Biting Ants have gathered for another elimination ceremony**

**.Chef: Yet another elimination ceremony for you guys. Well you know the drill go and vote.**

**Double D: Actually Chef I'm going to voluntarily leave. **

**Chef: Really? Okay then I'm required to ask are you sure.**

**Chowder: Don't do it Double D.**

**Gaz: Don't Double D. You don't have to do this.**

**Double D: I have to I made a promise to you all and standards say I have to keep it.**

**Finn: I can respect that. Nice knowing you Double D. **

**Dee Dee: Bye, I will take good care of the team from now on.**

**Double D: Actually I wanted Finn or Blossom to lead the team.**

**Dee Dee glares at Double D, but then starts smiling.**

**Dee Dee: Sure whatever you say.**

**Blossom: You were a good leader. Bye Double D. **

**Double D: I'm ready Chef. **

**Chef: Boat of losers is that way.**

**Double D waves goodbye and gets on the boat of losers and the boat sails away.**

**Chef: Now time for bed kiddies.**

**The Biting Ants sigh, but make their way to their cabins. As they walk Gaz stops Dee Dee.**

**Gaz: I know you're responsible for causing us to lose and for what happened to Marceline.**

**Dee Dee: So? **

**Gaz: I'm just going to warn you and that cat of yours you've made a dangerous enemy today**

**Gaz walks off.**

**Confess Cam**

**Dee Dee: Gaz forgets that everyone hates her. The only reason she hasn't been kick off yet left today. I've already won this battle.**

**Gaz: Dee Dee made a huge mistake today. Today she eliminated my conscious.**

**Gaz begins to grin evilly.**

**Gaz: Now I can act my natural self**

**Gaz begins to laugh evilly.**

**Chef: Well thats another episode over with. Double D eliminated, Marceline in the infirmary ,and Chris is returning. What could possibly happen next? Wait and find out. Oh and before I forget Chris said he's bringing a special guest with him and you get to decide who it is. So just vote on it and whoever wins wins.**

**Eliminated **

**Double D 14th**

**Rigby 15th**

**Dib 16th**

**Ed 17th**

**Buttercup 18th**

**Jimmy 19th**

**Benson 20th**

**Zim 21st**

**Dexter 22nd**

**Courage 23rd**

**Mac 24th**

**Timmy 25th**

**Panini 26th**

**Mordecai 27th**

**Author's Notes **

**So there's a pole up on my profile and you get to vote on who you want to return. you can also message me or just leave it in a review as well. The pole will end on April 11th. so vote for your favorite character.**

**P.s If you're wondering why this is late blame Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, **Words of Radiance** and Resident Evil Revelations 2. You could also blame my laziness, but that hardly has anything to do with it. **

**P.s.s I will admit it. I suck at writing romance. I will try and improve with the next pairing I have planned. **

**P.s.s.s Sorry Double D fans. He was my favorite too.**


	16. Chapter 15 Remember When

**Chapter 15 Remember when….**

Author's Note Sorry for the wait and for the length.

**Its been one week since Double D elimination.**

**The scene opens in the cockpit of a is piloting. Chris turns away from the controls and looks at the camera.**

**Chris: Oh hello there and welcome to another episode of Cartoon Total Drama. I've been away thinking of various new ways to annoy, torture, and traumatize the contestants and I can't wait to begin. **

**Chris begins to laugh evilly.**

**Chris: You might also be asking, Chris did you get more fabulously handsome and you might also be wondering Chris shouldn't you be flying the plane and not giving an interview. Yes, to both.**

**The monitors in front of Chris beep and flash wildly. That scene fades to a new scene with four people standing around a bed inside of a tent. The people are Eddy, Steven, Bubbles and Flapjack.**

**Bubbles: Do you think shes okay?**

**Eddy: I don't know. This is the first time Chef let us visit her so I don't know.**

**Steven licks his hand and reaches for the bed sheet.**

**Bubbles: Steven, what are you doing!?**

**Steven: Oh I forgot you guys don't know. I have healing spit.**

**Flapjack: Healing spit?**

**Steven: Yup.**

**Steven pulls back the bed sheets and finds the bed empty.**

**The group looks horrified.**

**All: What! Where is she!**

**Bubbles: Do you think she ...she ...sh.**

**Bubbles breaks into a cry.**

**Eddy: This doesn't make sense did she get eliminated or..**

**Eddy didn't finish. The foursome stood in silence for a long moment until someone walks in the tent. The figure is a very pale teenage girl holding an umbrella.**

**Marceline: Sup.**

**Eddy, Steven, Flapjack, and Bubbles: Marceline!**

**Marceline: That's my name. **

**The group stares in silence for a long while finally Eddy speaks first.**

**Eddy: But...but I thought you were severely hurt. **

**Marceline: I was, but I got better.**

**Steven: How?**

**Marceline: Vampire duh.**

**The group gives Marceline questioning looks. Marceline sighs.**

**Marceline: Vampires heal extremely quickly I thought everyone knew that.**

**Flapjack: How long have you've been healed?**

**Marceline:A minute after I got here. The rest of the time I've just been relaxing. This place is amazing they actually feed you real food.**

**Bubbles: Really, how does it taste?**

**Marceline: Amazing!**

**Confess Cam**

**Eddy:Well first I find out my 2nd best friend got voted off then I spend the rest of the week worried about Marceline hoping she will recover, and what do I find out today. That she's completely fine and not hurt one bit. If I weren't so relieved I would be angry. **

**Marceline: I hope I didn't piss anyone off. I just really needed a break from that scheming cat and this psychotic show.**

**Bubbles: I'm so relieved that Marceline is okay. Now maybe we can think of away to eliminate Katz.**

**Confess Cam off**

**Before anyone says another word the contestants hear the sound of a crash.**

**Bubbles: What was that?**

**Steven: It came from outside. Let's find out.**

**The fivesome run out of the medical tent. The group continue to run until they see the rest of the contestants and Chef standing around looking at a crash site.**

**Flapjack; What happened?!**

**Chef points to the ruins of a plane.**

**Chef: That was Chris's plane. I guess I'm the host now.**

**Familiar voice: You would want that wouldn't you.**

**The contestants and Chef turn toward the new then see Chris walking out of the clearing.**

**All: Chris?**

**Chris: I'm back and I'm not alone. Returning for their second run at the million ladies and gentleman welcome back**

**Panini!**

**Panini walks out of the forest behind Chris.**

**Panini: Hi Num Nums.**

**A look of pure terror crosses Chowder's face.**

**Chowder:What?! No why is she back here?**

**Chris: Someone voted for her.**

**Panini: I came back for you Num Nums.**

**Panini walks toward Chowder.**

**Chowder: No, stay back! Stay back vile demon.**

**Chowder runs off in the direction of the cabins with Panini in hot pursuit. **

**Katz: You look good for a person that just crashed a plane.**

**Chris: Thank you and its called an ejection seat. Now before we do anything else its time for the team swap.**

**All: Team Swap?**

**Chris: Yup, if you'll follow me. Chef go grab our love birds please.**

**Chef walks away grumbling. While Chris leads the contestants toward the mess hall.**

**In front of the mess hall **

**Chris stands on the steps of the mess hall holding a small box.**

**Chris: Welcome contestants before we get to the amazing challenge I thought up you guys are switching teams. You will notice this box I'm holding; one at a time you will come up and get a slip of paper out of the box. If the paper has a B on it you will be on the Biting Ants team and if it has a S on it you will be on the Stinging Bees team. First up is Katz.**

**Katz: Walks up and reaches for the box then stops.**

**Katz: Are there any surprises in here?**

**Chris: ****Of course not.**

**Katz eyes Chris for a moment then he reaches inside.**

**Katz: Ouch!**

**Katz pulls his hand back and sees a mouse trap attached to it.**

**Chris: Next! **

**Katz walks off shooting a glare at Chris and the rest of the contestants wait their turns to get their own papers.**

**There weren't any mousetraps, but Eddy and Finn pulled out rats with their papers.**

**Chris: Well okay so who got a B**

**Eddy, Bloo, Marceline, Gaz, Panini, Steven, Bubbles raise their hands.**

**Chris: And the rest of you must be Singing Bees.**

**Confess Cam**

**Gaz: I'm not on a team with any of my teammates, but at least I won't be with that Dee Dee. Besides I have a new pawns to use.**

**Gaz then grins evilly.**

**Blossom:Great I have Katz on my team.**

**Mandark: Yes , I have the grand beautiful Dee Dee on my team.**

**Chowder:Yes, Panini isn't on my team! **

**Chowder high fives himself. **

**Panini: Just my luck! I return, but me and Chowder aren't on the same team. (Sigh)**

**Confess Cam off**

**Chris : Now follow me for your next challenge. **

**Chris walks into the mess hall and the contestants follow.**

**The mess hall looks normal except there are only two large tables and each table has seven red buttons and seven helmets.**

**Chris: Biting Ants go to the table on the left and Stinging Bees on the right. Then everyone put your helmets on.**

**The contestants do as Chris tells them.**

**Chris: Okay so today's challenge will be a remembering challenge.**

**Mandark: What's with these helmets?**

**Chris: You'll find out. Oh yes you'll find out.**

**Chris laughs evilly.**

**Chris: Hit the button if you know the answer. First question who was the first eliminated?**

**Eddy hits the button.**

**Eddy: It was the bird man.**

**Chris: Do you know his name?**

**Eddy: Its...uhhhh...its...its…..**

**Chris: To late.**

**Chris hits a button.**

**The Biting Ants receive a massive shock.**

**Marceline: Not this again.**

**Chris: Yes, this again. Now Stinging Bees any of you know the answer.**

**Mandark: Mordecai.**

**Chris: Yup.**

**Chris: Who was the last person to join the show?**

**Chowder hits the button.**

**Chowder: Ooo I know it was Rigby wait no Benson.**

**The Stinging Bees get hit by two powerful shooks.**

**Chris:Nope.**

**Bloo: Katz.**

**Chris: Correct, now everything is tied. Now what was the first challenge Chef lead.**

**Gaz: It was the ninth challenge.**

**Chris looks disappointed.**

**Chris: Correct. Biting Ant take the question what was the fifth challenge.**

**Katz: It was the challenge that I got to chase and capture. It was called Killer on the loose.**

**Chris looks even more disappointed.**

**Chris: Yup. The team that lost the most?**

**Marceline: Stinging Bees.**

**Chris: Finally someone got something wrong. Chef get in here!**

**Chef barges in carrying two large trash cans.**

**Steven: What's he doing?**

**Chef: This.**

**Chef dumps the trash cans' contents on the Biting Ants.**

**Bubbles: This is disgusting..**

**Chris: I know thats the point. That's all Chef.**

**Chef walks out.**

**The Biting Ants wipe themselves off.**

**Confess Cam**

**Gaz: This is disgusting I'm going to make Chef and Chris pay.**

**Steven: Its a good thing Pearl isn't here. She would have lost her mind at this.**

**Eddy: I'm going to need a long challenge.**

**Katz: Ha Ha ha that was hilarious. The short kid and that Vampires expression priceless.**

**Confess Cam off**

**Gaz: I'm going to END YOU CHRIS.**

**Chris: Get in line. Stinging Bees are leading. Next question who was the last person eliminated?**

**Gaz: Double D.**

**Dee Dee: You would know that.**

**Gaz: What's that supposed to mean.**

**Dee Dee: Only that you tricked him and then eliminated him.**

**Gaz: If you're going to lie at least think of a better lie than that.**

**Chris: Anyway next question is which challenge was that had a double elimination?**

**Chowder: That was the seventh challenge.**

**Chris: Wrong.**

**The Stinging Bees receive a massive shock.**

**Chris: Biting Ants?**

**Marceline: The seventh challenge.**

**Chris: Correct Biting Ants win. Stinging Bees elimination ceremony five minutes.**

**On the way to elimination**

**Flapjack: We out number them so I say we vote off Katz.**

**Finn: Plus we have Dee Dee on our side I don't think we have to worry.**

**Chowder: I don't know I have a funny feeling about her.**

**Blossom: Its probably nothing. She help get rid of Rigby before he used you.**

**Chowder: Yea, but its something deep down in my gut and Mung always says trust your gut.**

**Finn: Are you sure its not hunger.**

**Chowder: Nope. I am hungry, but this feels different.**

**Finn and Chowder continue to walk on while Blossom motions for Flapjack to wait.**

**Blossom: I know you are interested in my sister.**

**Flapjack looks worried.**

**Blossom: Don't worry if Buttercup were here you'd be in the hospital, but I think its nice that she found someone she likes.**

**Flapjack: Well that's a relief.**

**Blossom: But if you betray her or I find out this was a scheme of yours you will wish that you were never born.**

**Flapjack gulps.**

**Blossom ad Flapjack walk off not seeing the person spying on them.**

**Confess Cam**

**Blossom: I hope for Flapjack's sake that he never breaks Bubbles heart. The last person who tried to trick a Powerpuff using romance had a very unfortunate accident.**

**Flapjack: Its a good thing. I'm not lying to Bubbles. I really love her. **

**Dee Dee: I can use this some how. I can break up Flapjack and that blond girl blame it on Blossom and then Flapjack will turn to me to comfort him.**

**Confess Cam off**

**The new Stinging Bees gather at the beach for the next elimination.**

**Chris: Welcome to the next elimination challenge. This time I'm allowing one of the Stinging Bees to choose who's going home. The person who gets to decide is Katz. Katz who do you want to leave?**

**Katz: Well I want **

**Fi**

**Chowder loudly farts.**

**Katz grimaces and points at Chowder.**

**Katz: That thing I want that thing gone.**

**Chris: Chowder you're going to be switching teams. **

**Katz: What you said he'd be leaving.**

**Chris: I lied. Chowder that means from now on you're a Biting Ant again.**

**Chowder: Wait that means I'll be on a team with Panini! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Chris: SO ends another glorious challenge. I'm back and so is Panini new alliances and rivalries are beginning to form. What will happen next? Who will be going home? What new way will I torture these crazy contestants? Find out next time.**

**New Biting Ants ****New Stinging Bees**

**Eddy****Katz**

**Steven****Flapjack**

**Gaz****Mandark**

**Marceline ****Finn**

**Bubbles****Blossom**

**Bloo****Dee Dee**

**Panini**

**(Chowder)**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the 's been complicated. Anyways I've mostly planned out the rest of the season and even the final three. Heres a hint to one of the characters that will make it to the final three.**

**Hint One **

**Two males one female. The female may have a vowel in her name. And the last letter in her name is between A-Z.**

**Read and Review**

**P.s Sorry Double D fan. Double D lost the coin toss and the Tomodachi Life judgment beach.**

**He only won Smash, so I wrote Panini back into the story.**

**P.s.s I never expected Panini to get a vote. I was planning on votes for Rigby,Zim,Mordecai,and Double D, but not Panini.**

******Well thats all. More hopefully coming soon.**


	17. Chapter 16 Rooms of Fears

**Cartoon Total Drama 16 Rooms of Fears**

**(sorry about the length) **

**Chris stands in front of the mess hall.**

**Chris: Last time on Cartoon Total Drama I returned and Panini came back for a chance for the million. We then had a team swap and then we had a memory challenge.. The newly formed Biting Ants won and the Stinging Bees were sent to elimination. In the end Katz choice Chowder to leave, but Chowder instead went to join the Biting Ants. Now it's a new day and that means a new challenge. Who will leave? Who will stir up new drama? Who will find a Golden Chris? What's a Golden Chris? Find out right now on Cartoon TOTAL DRAMA!**

**One week after the team change. The two teams are in the mess hall eating. At the Biting Ants table Gaz and Chowder sit together at the far end of the table and the rest of the team sit at the other end. The two sides look at each with untrusting eyes, except for Panini who stares at Chowder like a love sick puppy.**

**At the Stinging Bees table Katz and Mandark sit on one side whispering to each other while staring at the other end where Dee Dee, Flapjack, Finn and Blossom. Like the Biting Ants the two sides give each other untrusting looks. At the Biting Ants table Bloo whispers to Eddy. **

**Bloo. "I don't trust those two. They could have voted for Mac." Bloo whispers.**

**At the mention of Mac Eddy squirms nervously and says 'I think we can trust Gaz. I mean my best friend Double D trusted her. As for Chowder he …"**

**"****My Num Nums would never betray someone like that," Panini interrupts.**

**"****How do we know!" Bloo nearly shouts. "For all we know they both could have something to do with Mac's elimination. Why should we believe you anyways?"**

**The rest of the mess hall went quiet as they watch Panini and Bloo yell at each other. "How could I have anything to do with his leaving I wasn't even here when this happened." Panini yells. "Oh yeah, I forgot you just sucked so bad you got eliminated second. And besides that blob of a idiot would have voted for anyone if someone gave him a cookie." Bloo retorts back. Panini , who looks as if she is about ready to murder Bloo, angrily barks. "What did you say?" Before Panini could murder Bloo Eddy speaks up. "Hey lets all calm down. Chris could be here any moment with a new challenge. we should eat and save our energy." Steven and Marceline nod in agreement. **

**Confess Cam**

**Bloo sits on the toilet crossing his arms. "Panini's lucky Eddy stopped me Or she would give her some of this." Bloo throws a few punches for the camera then flexes. "Look at these guns. I'm surprised I'm allowed to walk around with these." **

**Panini sits with her claws out ."Bloo is extremely lucky Eddy stopped us. Or he would have to deal with this." Panini activates her claws and her face turns to pure rage. She begins to flail angrily. When she was done the entire confess cam booth has many scratches and claw marks. **

**Eddy looks around and sees the claw marks. "What the hell happened here?" Eddy shrugs his shoulders. "I thought this would be easy without the nerd and the cat, but now I have Bloo picking fights with everyone." Eddy sighs and continues " I have to lead this group and we will win. I just wish it would be easier."**

**Confess Cam off**

**Then in a sudden instant the mess hall began filling with white smoke. There was hardly any time to react people only shouting in surprise. As quickly as the smoke starts it stops and clears out. And in its place Chris stands in the center of the mess hall. He smiles and says "I heard my name."**

**The entire mess hall groans with annoyance. Katz sarcastically says "Great, do you appear whenever we say your name."**

**"****Maybe," Chris answers. "Anyways I have a game changer for you all. There is a golden Chris idol on the island." Everyone looks confused and then Gaz speaks up. **

**"****Why should we care?" She asks boredom evident in her voice.**

**"****Well whoever has a Chris idol gets immunity from one elimination." Chris answers. Everyone gasps at that. Katz grins wickedly and says, "I could use something like that. Yes, I could use that indeed." The contestants begin to talk to each other ignoring Chris. Chris looks annoyed and then pulls out an air horn. He presses down and the loud noise cuts out all conversation. Chris then puts on a gas mask and says, "Time to start the challenge." He presses a button and the entire mess hall fills with sleeping gas in a matter of moments all of the contestants are fast asleep.**

**Eddy, Gaz, Chowder, and Bubbles wake up to discover they are in a metal bunker like room that only had one exit. A door with a monitor hangs above it. The monitor suddenly switches on and Chris's face appears. "Welcome Biting Ants to your next challenge. The Tunnel of Fears! The four of you will face your greatest fears in the chambers ahead. The Stinging Bees are doing the same thing as you. If you face your fear then you gain a point. If you don't face your fear your team won't gain any points or lose any points." Chris explains.**

**"****Hey, where are the others?" Eddy asks.**

**"****They're doing stuff." Chris explains. "Now go face your fears." **

**The door opens.**

**" ****Gaz you're first up." Chris says and then the monitor switches off.**

**The foursome walk into the next room. The room is empty save for two monitors with telephones. Each monitor has a different face on it. The right monitor has an image of Dib and the left has an image of Double D. "Gaz your challenge is to admit your feelings to these two on the monitors in front of you."**

**Gaz simply says, " No, I..."**

**"****Like heck you are," Eddy says grabbing Gaz by the shoulders.**

**Gaz gives Eddy a glare and says "You're touching me." Eddy releases his hand and backs up.**

**"****Gaz if you forfeit now. Your team will not gain any points. Are you sure, coward?" Chris asks.**

**"****I'm no coward," Gaz says. "Fine I will do it, but I won't like it. Gaz grumbles and walks to the first monitor, the one labeled Dib. She picks up the phone. "Hello Gaz, is that you?" Dib asks over the phone. "Shut up and listen Dib." Gaz yells. After a moment's pause Gaz continues **

**"****Dib I …I ….. I don't think you're the worst human beings existence. I think you're a decent human being and a good brother. And I've been a little to rude to you. So… I'm … so…..sorr…..sor…...sorrr….. I'M SORRY!"**

**Silence follows.**

**"****Wow, Gaz I don't know what to say. Tha-," Dib starts , but Gaz interrupts him. "Yeah, shut up Dib. This conversation is over." Gaz slams the phone down and glares at everyone. "No one speak of this or what I'm about to say." She says and moves to the next monitor and phone. She grips the the phone tightly then picks up."Hello Gaz? Is that you?" Double D asks.**

**"****Double D listen just don't speak. Okay. Good . Double D I like you a lot." Gaz blurts out before Double D has a chance to speak. She then slams down the phone so hard she breaks the phone. The door opens and Gaz stomps out of the room. The four other Biting Ants look at each other then follow Gaz into the next room.**

**In the next room a boxing ring is set up and a figure with their back to the Biting Ants stands at the center. A monitor above the boxing ring switches on. "Eddy," Chris begins "This is your challenge. Your greatest fear is.."**

**The figure turns around and Eddy gasps.**

**your brother.**

**With the Stinging Bees**

**The four Stinging Bees Katz, Mandark, Flapjack, and Finn walk into a room with a giant hole in the middle. Finn and and Flapjack lean over the edge. Chris's voice comes from a speaker. "Katz this is your challenge. There is a key in the water and get it."**

**Katz looking skeptical says "That sounds easy, to easy. What's the catch?"**

**"****There maybe something else in there." Chris response.**

**"****Don't worry Katz. Finn says and lightly pats Katz's back. This send him over the edge. Katz screams and hits the water with a hard splash.**

**Confess Cam**

**Finn sits with his head in his hands. He looks up and says I didn't even mean to do that! I don't like Katz, but I wouldn't just push him off a cliff.**

**Katz looks furious. "How dare he! He will pay for this!"**

**Confess Cam off**

**Katz looks around and sees large shapes moving toward him. "There are sharks in the water." Chris states. Katz let out a yell and attempts to scamper up the wall. He succeeds as the sharks begin to leap up at him. The rest of the Stinging Bees watch with interest and worry. "If any of you interfere Katz will be eliminated. And Katz if you don't get back in the water you will lose automatically." Chris says over the intercom.**

**"****Great," Katz grumbles. He then takes a deep breath and dives back into the water. Katz then tries to find the key as the sharks chase him. Katz finds the key and begins to swim toward a wall when a shark suddenly catches him in its jaw. The shark dives back in the water with Katz still in its mouth. The Stinging Bees stare in complete surprise. "Good thing he signed the waiver or I could be in serious trouble." Chris says breaking the silence. Flapjack is about to say something when Katz appears from the water and starts to climb like his life depends on it. Katz reaches the top looking tired. "Here," Katz growls throwing the key on the ground. "There's your stupid key." Katz spits out some water and stands up. The next door opens and Katz walks to it shooting a glare at Finn as he left.**

**Biting Ants**

**Eddy takes a step back and blurts out . "No, no way am I doing this." Gaz grabs Eddy and covers his mouth and says, "You are not about to give up. After what I just did you ARE DOING THIS!" Gaz throws Eddy into the ring. "He accepts." she yells. **

**"****Eddy you must fight off your brother. You have five minutes." Chris explains. A bell sounds and the Eddy's brother lunges at him. Eddy dodges and starts to run and his brother gave chase. "Come on Eddy!" Bubbles calls. "You have to fight him."**

**"****Yeah, give him the ol' one two punch!" Chowder yells and punches the air. Eddy looks at his friends. As he ran Eddy's brother yells, "Come on little man. You ain't goanna face me." Eddy looks back and trips over his shoelaces. "Darn shoelaces," Eddy curses. Eddy's brother lunges at Eddy. Eddy rolls dodging the attack, then lunges at his brother. This catches Eddy's brother by surprise. Eddy then begins to wail on his brother as the Biting Ants cheer. Eddy stands up and jumps out of the ring. "Congratulations Eddy you've gained a point." Chris says.**

**The next door opens.**

**"****Time for the next challenge," Eddy says as he walks through the door. The Biting Ants follow him. As they left Eddy's brother gave a groan.**

**Stinging Bees**

**The group walk into the room to see only a T.V. screen in the right corner with a remote control laying on the floor in front of it. "Mandark this is your next challenge. Step up to the T.V screen and pick up that remote." Chris directs. Mandark does this and gasps when he looks at the T.V screen. "This.. this is my Lab!" Mandark exclaims. "How did you get there?"**

**"****Your sister really doesn't like you." Chris explains. **

**"****Lalavava," Mandark curses.**

**"****Anyways your greatest fear is losing your lab, so you're going to destroy it." Chris explains.**

**"****What!." Mandark yells.**

**"****You have one minute to decide." Chris says and a clock appears on the bottom right corner of the screen.**

**"****Your time starts …. NOW!" The clock begins to count down. Mandark stares at the T.V, horror on his face. "Just press the button you idiot." Katz demands. Mandark looks at the group then back at T.V **

**Time continues to click away.**

**Mandark raises his hand and puts it on the button. Mandark then raises his hand and about to slam it down on the button when he stops and looks again at the screen. The clock shows less than thirty seconds left. Katz yells again "Hit the button!"**

**"****I know I know," Mandark calls back.**

**Ten seconds left.**

**Mandark looks at his lab then at the timer, sweat is pouring down his face. Mandark is about to hit the button when a loud alarm stops him. "Times up . Mandark since you did not complete your challenge your team doesn't gain any points whatsoever. " Chris says over the intercom.**

**The next door open and the Stinging Bees leave to the next room.**

**Biting Ants**

**The Biting Ants enter the next room and they see Panini waiting for them in the center of the room. "Hi Num Nums" Panini greets. **

**Chowder hides behind Bubbles. and yells "I'm not your boyfriend." **

**"****So why is Panini here? Is it for another challenge?" Eddy asks .**

**"****Yes," answers Chris. "This is Chowder's challenge."**

**"****What!" exclaims Chowder, "What does my challenge have to do with her."**

**Well your fear is Panini or to put it more accurately Panini's affection for you." Chris explains.**

**"****Soooooooooo, do I get to hit her with a stick?" Chowder asks hopeful.**

**"****No," Chris answers. "You have to either kiss or hug her or let her kiss or hug you."**

**"****I love this challenge!" Panini exclaims and lunges at Chowder. Chowder runs away screaming, "I'm not your boyfriend!" As Chowder continues to run he begins to get tired. Stop … (Pant) chasing … (Pant) … me." He pants out Chowder then collapses to the ground panting heavily "That was pathetic." Gaz says as she shakes her head.**

**"****Well Chowder since you refused to hug/kiss Panini or let her kiss or hug you, your team doesn't gain a point. Go on to the next room please." Chris says and the next door opens.**

**"****Rats," Chowder groans.**

**"****Anyways Biting Ants time for your challenge. Panini please stay behind." Chris directs. **

**"****Oh man can't I stay with them?" Panini begs.**

**"****No," Chris answers. "The urinals won't clean themselves." Panini looks horrified.**

**"****Well aucks to be you!" Chowder says as he runs out of the room. The other Biting Ants nod their heads at Panini as they enter the next room.**

**Stinging Bees**

**The Stinging Bees enter the next the Stinging Bees file in they see another T.V monitor and remote on the wall to the left. The Stinging Bees walk closer to the T.V they see it displays an image of Marceline waiting around. "Finn this is your challenge." Chris says. "There is a remote on the floor pick it up. Finn does this and looks from the T.V and the remote. **

**"****Sooooooooooo what does any of this have to do with my challenge?" Finn asks**

**"****The button will release sunlight into that room your friend Marceline is waiting in." Chris states.**

**"****What!" Finn exclaims.**

**"****Press the button and that will release sunlight on your friend." Chris says again.**

**"****No," Finn yells in anger. "I forfeit this challenge."**

**"****Well if you forfeit you won't gain a points for your team, Are you sure?" Chris asks.**

**"****Just press the stupid button." Katz orders.**

**"****No," Finn says with confidence I won't hur-" Finn starts but Katz tackles him to the ground.**

**"****If you won't press the button then I will." Katz says as he struggles to get the remote from Finn, scratching Finn in the process. "Get off me," Finn yells as he begins to fight off Katz. Flapjack is about to help when Finn sucker punches Katz. Katz rolls off Finn and Finn steps up saying. "I won't hurt my friends. I forfeit."**

**"****Well fine I know who's going home, when we lose.." Katz growls. **

**The next door opens. Katz walks through door glaring at Finn.**

**Confess Cam On**

**Finn is smiling as he says "I'm glad I punched that guy. He deserves it."**

**Katz groans sporting a black eye. "I'm going to get my revenge on that idiot. HE WILL PAY!" Katz threatens.**

**Confess Cam Off**

**Biting Ants**

**The next room is empty nothing unique or special about it. "Who challenge is this?" Eddy asks, but there is no response.**

**"****Chris?" Bubbles questions, still no response. Suddenly a door opens up and a bunny runs into the room. "A bunny!" Bubbles screams. She scoops the bunny into her arms, and begins to pet it. Isn't he the most adorablest bunny you've ever seen?" Bubbles asks her teammates.**

**"****Yea," Eddy answers, "cute."**

**"****Welcome to your next challenge Biting Ants," Chris booms over the speakers, causing the Biting Ants to cover their ears. " Why are you yelling?" Gaz demands of Chris.**

**"****Because I can. Anyways this challenge is for you Bubbles." Chris explains.**

**"****What do I have to do?" Bubbles asks**

**"****Well you have to harm that bunny in some way." Chris explains.**

**"****What!?" Bubbles exclaims. "I can't do that."**

**"****Come on, Bubbles just throw it against the wall or punch it." Gaz complains.**

**"****No….. n...n….no I can't," Bubbles says and then breaks into tears. Eddy rushes to console her, while Chowder shakes his head at Gaz. "I was just offering a suggestion," Gaz says folding her arms. Crying Bubbles says, "I quit."**

**"****Fine," Chris says, "Well go to the mess hall and wait for the Stinging Bees to finish you big cowards."**

**Stinging Bees**

**The next room has Dee Dee standing in the middle Dee Dee of the room. "Dee Dee," Mandark exclaims as he sees her. "What are doing here?"**

**"****Chris said I could cleaning the mess hall if I came here." Dee Dee explains.**

**Yes, but why did Chris want you?" Finn asks.**

**"****For a challenge of course." Chris answers. "Or more accurately Flapjack's challenge."**

**"****What does she have to do with my challenge?" Flapjack questions.**

**Well Flapjack you're afraid of betraying someone and hurting their feelings so you're going to kiss Dee Dee, so you can win this challenge." Chris explains. Flapjack is about to say something, but Katz covers his mouth. At a nod from Dee Dee, Mandark tackles Finn.**

**"****What the heck, Finn cries as he hits the ground.**

**'****Listen we can't have another quieter, so you're going to kiss Dee Dee." Katz growls into Flapjack's ear. Flapjack squirms and gets out of Katz's grip. **

**"****I'm not doing that. I quit!" Flapjack yells. "And besides Dee Dee doesn't want to kiss me anyways."**

**Actually," Dee Dee says putting her hand on Flapjack's shoulder. "I wouldn't mind giving you a kiss if its for the good of the team." And with that Dee Dee kisses Finn and Mandark gasp.**

**Confess Cam on**

**Flapjack sits shaking his head. "I tried not to let her kiss me, but it happened to quickly kiss her. What would Bubbles say." **

**Mandark looks extremely angry and nearly shouts, "How dare HE! How dare HE! HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE KISS DEE DEE. HE WILL PAY!"**

**Dee Dee has a smile on her face. "Flapjack may deny kissing me, but he didn't pull away."**

**Confess Cam off**

**"****Well that was surprising, but you still fail." Chris says.**

**"****What!" Katz gasps "He kissed the girl."**

**"****Yea, no Dee Dee kissed him and he said he forfeited, so you don't gain another point. Anyways go to the mess hall. I will announce the winner." Chris explains.**

**The door that lead to the outside opens. The Stinging Bees go to the mess hall.**

**Mess Hall**

**The Biting Ants and Stinging Bees arrive at the mess hall at the same time. Chris and Chef are playing cards on the steps of the mess hall.**

**"****Got any threes?" Chris asks Chef obvious to the two teams.**

**Eddy clears his throat, but still Chris and Chef still play their game.**

**Katz walks to them and and throws their cards to the ground. Can you finish your game later. And tell us who won now" he orders.  
Chef glares at Katz and Katz backs up.**

**Well I guess the Biting Ants won they had 2 points, while you Stinging Bees had only one point. So they win again. The elimination ceremony will be in 30 minutes.**

**A few minutes later Blossom, Flapjack, and Finn are meeting by the docks.**

**"****So, what happened during the challenge? Chef had the rest of us clean this place."Blossom asks. Flapjack sits with his head down looking down at nothing. "We had to do things we were afraid of doing." Finn explains.**

**"****What happened to him?" Bubbles asks. In answer Finn just shakes his head. A long silence sits for an uncomfortable amount of decides to break the silence, "Who should we vote off this time?"**

**"****Katz," Flapjack says coldly. "We vote off Katz." The other two nodded. Katz they agreed.**

**Elimination Ceremony**

**The Stinging Bees gather around the campfire sitting on is glaring at Flapjack, while the others look into the fire. "So you guys have lost again." Chris mockingly says. **

**No One responds to Chris and he just sighs. "You know the drill. Go vote." Chris says**

**Voting Booth**

**Finn: "Hopefully Katz leaves today." **

**Mandark: 'Flapjack will pay for this, but not now. Katz wants his vengeance and that's what's going to happen."**

**Katz: " Adventure boy is going home today." Katz laughs evilly**

**Dee Dee: No offense Finn, but you're going to leave.**

**Flapjack: I can't tell anyone about this. Noone. Hopefully Finn doesn't say anything then we can eliminate everyone else.**

**Blossom: Flapjack wants Katz so I vote Katz. I guess we will see if Dee Dee's on our side.**

**Voting Booth Over**

**The Stinging Bees gather back again sitting in the same place. "Time to see who's the biggest loser for today" Chris says digging into the voting box.**

**Chris then begins to read off the votes One vote Katz, the next vote is also for Katz, then we have a vote for Finn, another for Katz then we have another vote for Finn, and the last vote is for**

**Finn. Ladies and gentlemen we have a tie!****Chef bring in the merry go round!"**

**Chris looks as excited as a child on Christmas. Chef brings an odd looking merry go round.**

**Chris runs over to it and motions for the Stinging Bees to join him. "This will be the decision maker. Finn and Katz you will hold on to the bars with your lives. Whoever lets go first looses."**

**Finn and Katz grab onto the bars of the merry go round. The merry go round starts spinning. It is a casual pace at first. Finn and Katz release their tight grips on the bars. Then the merry go round spins faster and Finn grips his bar tighter. Then in an instant the merry go round increases its speed drastically. Katz nearly slips, but he tightens his grip and hangs on. The speed then increases so fast the Stinging Bees can barely see anything. Then suddenly a blur gets thrown off the merry go round. The blur hits the ground and everyone sees its Finn. Finn tries to stand up, but he falls down, his head spinning. **

**"****Well it looks like Finn's out," Chris says.**

**Finn again tries to step up, but fails again. Chef then comes and drags Finn to the boat of losers.**

**Flapjack and Blossom wave at a still dizzy Finn. The boat then sets off Finn still barely consis. Chris then realizes he left Katz on the merry go round. He stops it and Katz flies off.**

**Chris: Well another episodes over and another loser has been sent home. A golden Chris is out there somewhere and there are more plots and schemes going on than ever before. Well get ready for more challenges coming soon. Oh and speaking of challenges a dare challenge will be coming soon so send in your dares if you want to. Also please keep your dares pg-13 this is a family show after all.**

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been reading books, playing video games, and getting a sorry for this lack luster chapter and how long this is I didn't mean for it to be so long. Anyways I most likely won't be doing this style anymore. Also reviews would be wonderful.**

**Also P.M or leave a message for a dare you come up with. You can make it general or make it for a specific character. Please keep it Pg-13. Again reviews would be appreciated.**

**P.s I'm a highschool graduate. I'm going to college this fall, so yeah another thing to interrupt my writing.**


	18. Chapter 17 The Dare-ing Challenge

Chapter 17 The Dare-ing Challenge

Chris stands by the mess hall and smiles at the camera. "Welcome everyone to another episode of Cartoon Total Drama." Chris says. "Last time a few contestants had to face some of their fears with hilarious results. The Biting Ants won the challenge sending the Stinging Bees to elimination. For the second time we had a tie and this time we had a spin-off. This lead to Finn getting eliminated and being sent home. This drops the Stinging Bees' numbers down to five to five members. Will they be able to beat the eight members of the eight members of the Biting Ants. Who will be the next to leave? Find out the answers to some of these questions and more in today's new episode.

One week after Finn's elimination the two teams are relaxing about waiting for the next challenge to start. In the woods Bloo, Eddy, and Marceline are leaning against large tree and discussing their tragedy. "So who should we vote off next?" Marceline ask

"I say Steven or Gaz. I don't trust either of them, especially not Steven. Bloo suggest. A sudden thought hit Eddy and he spoke it aloud. "Steven said you were working for Katz."

"What!?" Bloo exclaims jumping to his feet. "He said that!"

Eddy nods his heads and replies. "It was a while back, but the thought just struck me. Ridiculous right? Bloo relaxes visually. "Yea completely ridiculous." Bloo agrees.

Confess Cam

Bloo sits looking very angry. "How dare that chubby kid try to rat me out. He will pay for this." Bloo nearly shouts at the camera.

Marceline looks thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Bloo acted rather strangely back there. Dib always said there was a traitor in our group maybe that kid was right after all.

Confess Cam off

Eddy is about to say something else when he hears footsteps and someone talking. He motions for both Marceline and Bloo to hide and a moment later Flapjack walk into clearing moment later Flapjack walk into the clearing. Flapjack seems to be having an argument with himself. "Just tell her Flapjack she's understanding. She will forgive you." Flapjack shakes his head vigorously at that. "No, I can't I just need to try and keep everyone quiet. Flapjack shakes his head even more vigorously at that. "No, I need to tell Bubbles the truth. She deserves to know the truth."

As Bloo watches from his hiding spot he asks to Eddy. "What do you think he's talking about?"

"How should I know?" Eddy whispers back.

"Shut up you two!" Marceline snaps. "He could hear you." Flapjack turns as if hearing them and the trio in hiding all stop talking and attempt to hide themselves better. However Flapjack turns around again heading back the way he had come. "I'm sorry Bubbles. I guess I'm not man enough to tell you the truth." Flapjack say with tears in his eyes. After waiting five minutes the trio climbs out brushing themselves off as they stood up. Marceline checks to see if the coast is clear before asking. "What was that all about?"

Eddy shrugs his shoulders and replies with, "I guess he's having relationship troubles with Bubbles."

"I think we can use this against him. We could blackmail him to lose a challenge for us." Bloo suggests nonchalantly. Eddy and Marceline stare at Bloo in disbelief.

"No," Eddy states flatly.

"What! Why not?" Bloo questions?

"We aren't going to sink to Katz's level." Eddy angrily replies.

"Why not? It's worked for him several times." Bloo yells back.

Marceline stares at the two friends in shock. You guys are friends! Why are you fighting?" Bloo and Eddy stare at each other before they can say anything Chris comes over the intercom. "Attention campers report to the mess hall for your next challenge."

"I guess we should get going right guys?" Marceline suggests.

Eddy and Bloo nod their heads and without looking at each other head toward the mess hall.

Meanwhile on another part of the island Bubbles and Blossom sit in an abandoned cabin talking. "I don't know what to do Blossom. Flapjack has really been distant lately. "

Blossom sighs and replies with, "I don't know Bubbles. I've never had a boyfriend we need to talk about something really important. "

"I know, " Bubbles says "but I feel so weird. Flapjack's never been this weird." Blossom looks sternly at Bubbles and says, "Bubbles I could be eliminated next. And you're worried about your boyfriend."

"Sorry," Bubbles meekly replies.

"It's fine. But can you think of a way to make sure I don't get eliminated?

Bubbles thinks for a moment then suggest, How about Dee Dee?"

"For some reason she's aligned herself with Katz." Blossom explains shaking her head.

"What about that other guy?" Bubbles questions.

"Mandark?"

"Yea, that guy. " Bubbles says nodding her head. "Why not him?"

"Well he's to heavily aligned with Katz and Dee Dee. " Blossom replies.

Before Bubbles or Blossom could say anything Chris came over the announcements. "Attention campers report to the mess hall for your next challenge."

A few minutes later the contestants arrive at the mess hall and start to walk in. As the contestants file into the mess hall they see two podiums facing each other. Chris stands behind the podiums with a smile on his face. "Welcome, " Chris announces loudly. "Please sit down Biting Ants to the left and Stinging Bees to the right. As soon as the two teams sit in their receptive seats. Chris then explains the next challenge. "Today's challenge is a dare off. There will be three rounds of one on one dares. The rounds will consist of two people daring each other to do stupid things. Whoever refuse the most of the dares in the round will lose. Obviously whichever team has the most rounds won, wins the challenge and won't have to vote someone off. Everyone understands?"

Everyone nods. "Good now that the rules are out of the way it's time for me to pick the three people on each team participating in the dare off." Chris then points out Katz, Dee Dee, and Flapjack for the Stinging Bees. Then Eddy, Gaz, and Bloo for the Biting Ants. "After picking the participants Chris then pulls an envelope from his pocket. "Well now that that's out of the way. It's time to determine who's going first with some fan dares." Chris explains.

"Fan dares?" Katz asks.

"Dares some fans sent in." Chris explains.

"So, what exactly are we doing," Steven asks raising his hand.

"Well Steven we can all watch as Katz puts on diaper." Chris answers.

"What!?" Katz gasps as Gaz, Eddy, and Marceline burst into laughter.

"The dare is for you to wear a diaper." Chris repeats. "If you refuse your team will lose a point."

Katz groans, "Fine, I'll do it. It's only for one challenge. I can deal with that."

"You're right." Chris "We should make it two challenges."

"What!" Katz screams as he stand up. "That's not," he began, but stops when he sees Chris smirking. "Fine, I'll do it. Where's the diaper?" Chris pulls out and throws the diaper at Katz hitting him in the face. While Katz puts on the diaper Chris turns to Gaz. "You're fan dare is to kiss Double D."

"I have to do what?" Gaz asks with a surprised look on her face.

"You have been dared to kiss your boyfriend, Edd." Chris repeats.

Gaz crosses her arms and glares at Chris. "Well he isn't my boyfriend. And besides he's not even here."

"Right," Chris says stretching the word to make it sarcastic. He then sarcastically says "Sure he's just your friend. Oh I forgot to mention we have a special guest with us today." At that exact moment Chef throws open the doors and pushes Double D into the mess hall. "Here's the boy," Chef barks out. "I'll be in my trailer." Chef turns to leave, but Chris stops him. "Hey, we might need you, so go to the kitchen and wait" Chris orders Chef. Chef walks into the kitchen grumbling leaving Double D to stand awkwardly in front of the door. "Well now there he is. So what's it going to be Gaz?" Chris asks with a smug grin. Everyone turns to stare at a glaring Gaz and a massively confused Double D. "Fine," Gaz grumbles as she hops out of her seat and walks to Double D. Double D is about to ask what was going on, but Gaz grabs him and pulls him into a kiss. The kiss last for about a minute and when it was over Gaz pushes Double D away. "Done," Gaz says as she turns back toward her seat. Double D like the rest of the people in the mess hall is startled. Chris is the first person to recover. "Huh," he says shaking his head. I did not expect her to do that. Well I guess we need a tiebreaker, but first._" _Chris then pulls out a golden bell and starts to ring it. The next instant Chef storms out of the kitchen looking very angry. "Now what," Chef angrily asks. "Chris points toward Double D. "Take him and put him to work in the kitchen." He orders with a dismissive gesture. "

"Wait you kidnap me for only one challenge then you just force me to do remedial tasks?," Double D asks in alarm.

"Yes," Chef snaps pointing a big meaty finger towards the kitchen. "Now get!" With that Double D rushes toward the kitchen giving a wave to his friends as he disappears into the kitchen. Chef follows after with an annoyed expression. Once Chef left Chris turns back to the other contestants. "Now as I was saying about a tie breaker. This fan dare will be for Eddy. The dare is for you to convince Kevin you're a girl."

"Well that sounds easy enough. Do you have a phone?" Eddy asks? Chris reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crappy flip-phone. "Here," Chris says as he tosses the phone. Eddy catches the phone and starts to dial Kevin's number. The phone starts to ring. And ring. And ring. Finally after five more minutes Kevin answers. "This is Kev. who is this?"

"This is," Eddy starts, but then remembers to keep his voice high pitch. "This is Britney."

"Eddy, What are you doing?" Kevin asks flatly

"What do you mean? I don't know who this Eddy character is although he does sound extremely handsome." Eddy states still in his feminine voice. Eddy you need to work on your voices. I can tell that was you the moment I heard you. See you later dork." Kevin says and hangs up.

Eddy fumes and throws the phone back at Chris. Chris manages to catch the phone before it hit him. "Well now that the fan dares have been settled it looks like the Stinging Bees get to decide the order of the events."

Without wasting a beat or consulting his team Katz blurts out, "I will go first and go against Eddy, Dee Dee will go second and go up against Gaz, and lastly Flapjack will face Bloo." Blossom glares at Katz, but Katz just shrugs.

Confess Cam

Blossom sits and glares at the camera. "That stupid cat why can't we work as a team and come to a conclusion." She blurts out.

"I honestly don't care if that little girl is mad at me. My decision was the best and she knows it." Katz boastfully says.

Confess Cam off

Chris nods. Fair enough. Now for the first round. Katz and Eddy please step up to the podium.

"So, how dangerous can our dares get?" Katz asks with a mischievous grin.

Chris shrugs. "As long as no one dies or get seriously injured it's fine."

"Well for my first dare I dare the dumb little pipsqueak to dress like a chicken and jump off the highest cliff on the island into the ocean." Katz says with a sinister smile on his face.

Eddy gulps. "Fine, I accept, but while I'm doing that I dare you to eat all of Chef's and Chowder's cooking." It was Katz's turn to gulp, but eventually he nods. "I accept."

"Well good, Chowder you go into the kitchen and tell Chef to make something. Eddy if you will follow me I will give you your outfit and point you in the right direction. As for the rest of you, we will convene in 20 minutes." The contestants besides Katz and Eddy file out of the mess hall wondering how they will spend.

With Blossom, Bubbles, and Mandark

As Mandark walks toward the cabin Blossom calls out to him. "Mandark, do you have a sec." Mandark stops and turns to face her asking. "What do you want?"

"I want an alliance with you. " Blossom announces which surprises Mandark.

Mandark rubs his chin and starts to question Blossom. "Why would you want an alliance with me?"

"We can use each other's help. Dee Dee and Katz are just using you and me and Flapjack could use some help.

At the mention of Dee Dee Mandark looks furious. "How dare you! Dee Dee is an angel; she would never treat me like that." Mandark turns and storms off, but stops after a moment and grins evilly. "Actually I do have some something to tell you about your sister's boyfriend."

Blossom gives Mandark a questioning look. "You mean Flapjack?"

"Yes, that idiot. He-" Mandark began, but was cut off by Flapjack.

"Hey, Mandark Dee Dee wants to talk with you." Flapjack blurts out as he runs up to Mandark. Mandark stares at Flapjack with pure anger. "I was just about to tell Blossom about your last challenge. Or do you want to tell her." Mandark taunts.

Flapjack gives Blossom a brief glance, and shakes his head. "We really need to be going Mandark." Flapjack says as he tries to drag Mandark away. Mandark pushes out of Flapjack's grip, but still follows him, leaving a very confused Blossom behind.

Confess Cam

"I see what Bubbles means by Flapjack acting weird. I wonder if it has any connection to what Mandark was about to say."

Blossom say while looking thoughtful.

"Phew, that was close." Flapjack says as he wipes his forehead. "That was close. I can't let anyone else know about that kissing incident."

Confess Cam off

After walking for a few minutes Flapjack turns around to face Mandark who has a mix between a smug smile and bitter glare.

"Let me guess you don't want me to reveal your cheating ways to your girlfriend's sister?" Mandark speculates.

"I did not cheat on her, but yes. Can you keep this from her?" Flapjack snaps in response.

"If you didn't cheat on her why do you want to keep it from her?" Mandark questions. In response Flapjack averts his eyes from Mandark and doesn't respond. "Well if I'm going to do this for you have to do something for me." Mandark warns.

"What?" Flapjack desperately asks.

"You will just have to join my alliance, but you can't tell anyone. Not your girlfriend, not Katz, no one you understand." Mandark says and extends his hand waiting. Flapjack stares horrified at the offer. Seconds tick by and then Flapjack extends his own hand to meet Mandark's. "Deal." They both shake on it.

Eddy's challenge

It took Eddy 15 minutes to walk up the steep hill that led to the cliff. What made the hike worse was the chicken costume he is wearing. Finally at the top of the hill Eddy looks down at the ocean far below. He gulps and starts to walk back, but he shakes himself. "What am I a chicken?" he asks aloud. He then sighs remembering what he is wearing. "I guess I walked into that one." he mutters to himself. Eddy then starts to carefully walk over to the side of the cliff trying to pump himself up as he gets closer and closer. Eddy peaks over the cliff for only a moment then backs away from the edge afraid of accidently falling over. Eddy looks back the way he just came from. "I'm not a chicken." he whispers to himself. "I'M NOT A CHICKEN!" Eddy yells as he turns back towards the cliff. Then Eddy runs towards the edge and jumps off. He closes his eyes and starts to scream as he falls. He then hit the water with a hard splash.

In the Mess hall

The 20 minute break is up and the contestants start to return to the mess hall. After the last contestant walks in Eddy returns dripping wet with the chicken costume torn in several places. When Katz sees Eddy he bursts into laughter. "Yeah laugh it up. Chris how's the meal coming along?" Eddy asks.

At that exact moment the kitchen doors burst open and a happy Chowder and scarred looking Chef walk out. Chowder holds a metal pot that has a type of greenish liquid in it. "I thought my cooking was horrible. This…. This is just wrong." Chef says with a shudder. "He's just joking." Chowder says as he brought the pot to Katz.

"Uhh what is it?" Katz asks terrified.

"It's pizza silly." Chowder says with a grin. Katz looks back at the "pizza" and shudders.

"So what's it going to be Katz? Are you going to eat it or lose a point for your team?" Chris asks with a look crossed between amusement and disgust. Katz looks at the pot and the green substance it contains then at Eddy who has a smug grin on his face. "Give me a spoon," Katz orders. Chowder passes him a spoon a Katz slowly dips the spoon into the liquid. Katz starts to eat, but only manages one spoonful before giving up.

Confess Cam

Katz is throwing up into the toilet. "That was disgusting. I thought I was a master of evil. That was cruel."

Confess Cam off

"Well then that took longer than it should have. New rule no dares that take place outside. All dares should take place in the mess hall." Chris says as Chef takes Chowder's creation back to the kitchen. "Anyways time to continue on. Katz it's your turn again."

Katz nods and says, "Eddy I dare you to…. hmm… to bath in outhouse water for five minutes. That's okay right Chris." Chris nods, "Sounds okay to me."

Eddy shakes his head. "That's disgusting. I forfeit, but I bet you won't be able to complete this dare. My dare for you is to put a whole pack of ice cubes in your diaper and leave them in there for five minutes."

"Fine," Katz says with a shrug of his shoulders. Chef comes in with a bag of ice and hands it to Katz. Katz then starts to pour the ice into the diaper. He starts to groan as the bag began to empty and the diaper start getting full. When the bag is empty Katz walks awkwardly back to the podium. "I…...m…. fi….n..ee." After five minutes Katz calms down and relaxes. "Easy," Katz says. "Now it's my turn. I dare you to fight and win against Chef. " Eddy looks toward Chef and sees he's cracking his knuckles. Eddy gulps, but then accepts. Eddy walks toward Chef. He raises a fist and lunges at Chef. However Chef sucker punches him before he could do anything. Eddy then collapses to the ground unconscious. "Well Eddy lost," Chris says between laughter. "Stinging Bees win the first round. Now for the second round Gaz vs Dee Dee. This round we will be only having two dares per person. And will someone move Eddy." Marceline and Steven walk and grab Eddy laying him on the Biting Ants. Gaz and Dee Dee walks up to their respective podiums. "Well for my first dare I dare you to capture a bear." Dee Dee says.

"I'm sorry Dee Dee, but that will take too long," Chris informs.

"Actually Chris it won't take that long." Gaz replies and walks out the door. A minute later an animal scream is heard. And then in another second Gaz throws a bear through the front doors. "There simple and easy." Gaz says triumphantly as she strolls back up to the podium. Chris and most of the contestants stare at the bear. "Gaz can you get that bear out of here." Chris orders. Gaz shrugs her shoulders "Fine," She snaps her fingers and the bear runs away. Everyone stares as it runs off.

"Now for my dare. I dare you to allow me to punch you." Gaz says with a smile on her face. Dee Dee looks appalled at this. "No there's no way I let you do that."

"Fine you just lost a point for your team." Chris informs and Dee Dee just nods. "Well I have a dare that will tie this. I dare Gaz to punch her boyfriend." Dee Dee says with a smirk. The mess hall is suddenly filled with gasps. Gaz simply shrugs. "Easy enough. And he's not my boyfriend." Chef drags Double D out and stands him in front of Gaz. Gaz takes in a deep breath. "Sorry about this." Gaz whispers right before she punches him in the jaw. Double D falls to ground holding his cheek in disbelief. Everyone looks shocked at this even Gaz herself. Double D stands up and walks toward the kitchen tears in his eyes. Gaz turns back to Dee Dee." You will pay for this." Gaz threatens. "You WILL PAY."

"Well that will have to wait, because it's time for the third round with Bloo and Flapjack." Chris says as Gaz and Dee Dee take their seats. Bloo and Flapjack stand up and walk to their podiums. "For this round there will be only one dare each."

Before the dare starts Eddy wakes up groggy. "What did I miss?" He asked still half asleep.

"We're on the finale round. Gaz manages to tie it up, so it's up to Bloo." Marceline informs. Eddy nods simply and focuses on the two at the podiums. The entire mess hall goes silent as they wait for Flapjack to think of a dare. "Well I guess …. uhhhh… maybe admit you suck at paddleball." Flapjack finally says. The Stinging Bees groan at this dare and even Flapjack face palms. Surprisingly Bloo refuses the dare, which causes everyone to gasp. "What!" The Biting Ants scream. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I have a dare he won't be able to do." Bloo brags with a sinister grin.

Eddy gasps. "Bloo don't do it." Eddy begs.

Bloo turns to Eddy and mouths "I'm sorry." Then faces Flapjack. "I dare you to tell Bubbles that secret you were talking about in the forest."

Flapjack suddenly turns pale and freezes up. "How… how… how do you know about that?" Flapjack asks in a quiet voice.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out. Now are you going to do it?" Bloo replies in a calm voice. Flapjack turns to look at Bubbles. She has a confused look on her face and she attempts to make eye contact with Flapjack, but Flapjack avoids her by looking at the ground. Finally after a long moment Flapjack looks Bloo straight in the eye and says, "Bubbles last challenge I kissed Dee Dee."

"What!?" Bubbles and Blossom shout. "Why?"

"It was for the challenge and I didn't mean to kiss her. It just happened."

"Just sort of happened." Bubbles shrieks.

"Ye… yes." Flapjack shudders.

Confess Cam

"Honestly I didn't think he would go for it." Bloo admits to the camera.

Confess Cam off

"Hey, I love drama as much as the next game show, but can we focus on the challenge. And the fact that the Stinging Bees won." Chris's announcement isn't met with any celebration only silence. "Huh, You guys are boring. Anyways Biting Ants the elimination ceremony is in 2 hours."

An hour after losing Steven Gaz Marceline and Chowder are sitting behind the mess hall. "So you want to vote off Bloo, right?" Marceline asks.

Steven nods. "Yes, he was working with Katz earlier this season and he could still be working with him." Explains Steven.

"Well the same could be said for you." Marceline says skeptically. "How do we know that you aren't working it for him?"

"You just have to trust me." Steven simply says.

Chowder nods his head and puts his arm around Steven saying, "I trust him and so does Gaz." Gaz simply shrugs her shoulders. "Trust him more than the blob."

"So what do you say Marceline do you want to join our alliance?" Marceline pauses and the moments slowly begin to pass then she finally answers with, "I'll think about it." With that Marceline walks away leaving the trio behind to contemplate what she will do next.

As the sun begins to set Panini starts to walk toward the elimination campfire, but gets stopped by Bloo. "Let me guess you want me to vote off Steven." Panini guesses.

"Yes, vote for Steven and you can join my alliance with Eddy and Bubbles. If you can convince your boyfriend to vote off Steven he can join too." Bloo informs. Panini nods and extends her hand and Bloo shakes it.

Elimination Ceremony

As always the contestant gather around the campfire waiting for Chris to give the go ahead to start voting. "So Biting Ants welcome to your first elimination ceremony after the team swap. It's the same as before go vote and the person with the most votes wins. Bloo go start us off.

Voting Booth

Bloo: My votes for Steven obviously.

Gaz: Hopefully this gets rid of that blob. Then I will go after that blond bimbo.

Steven: Sorry Bloo you might not be working for Katz, but I don't trust you.

Chowder: Goodbye Bloo I hardly knew you anyways.

Panini: I tried to convince Chowder, but like always he doesn't listen to me. I will just have to use my alliance to protect him.

Eddy: Bloo cost us the challenge hopefully the rest of the team doesn't vote him off.

Marceline: I don't know what to do. Do I trust Bloo or do I trust Steven. Eddy seems to believe Bloo, but I have my doubts about him. And I hardly know anything about Steven. Uggg! Why does this have to be so hard.

Bubbles: Bloo cost us the challenge, but he did show me that Flapjack was cheating on me. So I won't vote for him this round.

Voting Booth off

"The votes have been tallied. And now we finally get to see who is leaving today." Chris says as finishes counting the votes. Chris then pulls out a tray of marshmallows and then starts to repeat the same thing he always says at elimination. After finishing his speech the Biting Ants sigh with annoyance. "Are you done yet?" Eddy asks annoyed. Chris glares at the team, but he does move on. "Okay fine the following people are safe: Eddy, Gaz, Panini, Chowder, Marceline, and Bubbles." Chris says as he tosses them their respective marshmallows. Chowder devours his in an instant while the others chew on their own slowly. Chris then turns and faces Bloo. "You two are the only people to get a vote. Bloo there is a rumor that you're working with Katz-"

"It's not true!" Bloo yells interrupting Chris.

Chris gives Bloo a glare and then continues. "So you claim, but even after that you cost the game with your refusal of Flapjack's dare." Chris then turns to look at Steven. "Steven you are the one to start the rumors about Bloo and you were a known supporter of Katz a few challenges ago. So it's time for the moment of truth. The person who will leaving Cartoon Total Drama today and never returning is

Steven!"

Steven gasps and Bloo and Eddy cheer. "Yup, Bloo got a total of three votes while Steven got a total of five. So Steven the boat of losers await." Steven nods his head sadly.

"It was fun while it lasted. I met some nice people and-" Steven starts, but gets interrupted by Chris making a shooing. "Yea whatever leave now." Chris orders. Steven sighs and walks to the boat of losers. Only Chowder and a reluctant Gaz walk him to the boat of losers. As the boat of losers sets sail Steven waves goodbye until the docks are too far to see anymore.

Chris stands by the mess hall grinning at the camera. "So ends another episode of our wonderful show. Steven is gone, Flapjack is in some hot water with Bubbles and Blossom, and Gaz punched her boyfriend on live T.V all in all a great episode. The merge is coming soon and there are only eight spots for our twelve contestants. Who's it going to be? The only way to find out is to watch the next episode of Cartoon Total Drama!

Author's Notes: Sorry about the long wait. I will hopefully have the next challenge up in two weeks. Also I'm writing another fanfic. A Steven Universe cartoon x-over. It currently only has two chapters. Check it out if you want.

Votes

Steven: Bloo, Eddy, Bubbles, Panini, and Marceline

Bloo: Chowder, Steven, and Gaz

13) Steven

14) Finn

15) Edd (Double D)

16) Rigby

17) Dib

18) Ed

19) Buttercup

20) Jimmy

21) Dexter

22) Benson

23) Zim

24) Courage

25) Mac

26) Timmy

27) Mordecai


	19. Update

First let me apologize for not updating this story or keeping you uninformed about what I'm planning for this story. I' have lost steam with this story to be honest. One to many mistakes and having ideas for other stories I've been debating with myself whether to go on or just cancel this story. I finally decided to do neither; I'm going to be deleting this story soon don't worry or celebrate, depending on how you feel about my story, I'm going to start over from the beginning and this time stick to my original outline for this story. I also may even kick out or add characters depending on how my brainstorming goes. Anyways my plan is to start outlining now and hopefully by March 1st I will have the few chapters done. Thank you for sticking with me for this long time. I do want to finish this, but I just have to start fresh.

Also for anyone reading my SU crossover fanfic that's in the works as well.


	20. Update 2

Expect an update either at the end of August or the beginning of September.

I have been slacking a bit (lot), but I'm planning to return to this story soon. I have the cast of characters I want to use and I've outlined a majority of the story. And will start writing soon.


End file.
